Naruto no Kitsune
by TheNineTailedKitsune
Summary: Naruto is placed under a Genjutsu that makes him suffer his past as a child. The Kyuubi finds him in his mind and is the one to save him. After he wakes up he seems fine, until he starts acting like a fox along with growing the ears and a tail to prove it
1. Naruto No Kitsune Prologue

**Naruto no Kitsune**

**Prolouge**

The enemy was escaping, and fast.

"I'm on it-datteboyo!" a twelve-year old blond clothed in striking or orange raced ahead of his teammates.

"Naruto stop!" came through the headsets load enough to burst an eardrum. The next wasn't anywhere as load but just as irritated, it said, "Dobe."

_'Heehee. Just wait-I'm gonna' pull this mission of solo-then that old woman will see who she's messing with!'_ the boy smirked just managing to stop himself from hitting a tree. _'Phew, that was close.'_

"Naruto fall back-It's to dangerous!" Kakashi ordered. He just ignored the senior Jonin and pressed forward.

_'Target sighted!'_ he grinned.

_**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **_

His signature technique, shadow clones, and lots of them. "You're not gonna' go anywhere!" he shouted simultaneously with his doppelgangers.

"Stupid brat!" the assassin hissed drawing his katana and slicked through clone after clone.

"Gotta do better then that-**Rasengan**!" the small ninja had a glowing chakra orb in his hand.

_'T-that's one the Sanin technique!'_ the sword man thought in shock. It was the last one he had before being throne backward.

"Yatta-I did it!" Naruto pumped his fist then made a victory sign.

"You stupid little monster..."

"Uh oh."

The swordsman lunged at him slicing at the Genins stomach, Naruto had to sick his gut in and arch his body to miss the blow.

"Ha-too slow!"

"Oh yeah?" the man put his sword between his teeth and preformed a series of hand seals.

_'He know's ninjutsu? Ah-No genjutsu!' _Naruto shook his head trying to clear it as his vision changed. The clearing they stood in seemed to have lost it's color with a living darkness. He just flashed a grin.

"Yeah right-like some illusion is going to stop me!"

'_Hee, kid you haven't got a clue.' _his older more experienced opponent thought. Suddenly his blade began to crackle with chakra energy.

Everything with his adversary seemed to get faster and in turn his actions became slower. Naruto didn't even stand a chance as the blade slashed across his stomach. He screamed as the chakra burned his wound, then stopped with a horrified look on his face.

The assassin just smiled, pulling his sword back and letting the boy fall.

Kakashi was the first on the scene, followed by Sasuke and then Sakura bringing up the rear. It was just like Naruto to run head first into a dangerous situation and practically try to get himself killed. What they didn't expect was that it could actually happen.

Not even Kakashi was prepared for the sight that met them, and even the emotional Sakura couldn't even scream. Sasuke, always cool and collect had dilated eyes, a shock look on his face as a cold chill went down his spine. Naruto obviously still under a Genjutsu was still looking forward at his opponent, a blank look of horror on his face until even that reseeded. That wasn't what had the other ninja so shell shocked though.

It was the fact that Naruto had a sword almost up to the hilt through his forehead, right between his eyes. The sword man assassin removed his weapon and Naruto fell lifelessly t the ground.

Finely Sakura screamed, _**"No!"**_ dropping to the ground, tears rolling down her face. This snapped Sasuke out of his own stupor, and he was on the assassin in less then a second.

"I'll kill you!" he roared leaping into the air, throwing a large windmill shuriken. Surprised, the man only managed to dodge as his sword hand was nicked and he lost his hold on his weapon. Sasuke roundhouse kicked him sending him flying backward, his body cracking a tree.

"Naruto wake up! _Wake-__**UP!**_" Sakura was over their fallen comrade while Sasuke's anger was beyond belief-couldn't she see he was dead! No one could have survived that blow! His Sharingan activated as he stood over the murdering scumbag before him. He wasn't just going to kill this man-he was going to make him suffer for what he had done.

The man just smirked up at him throwing the Uchiha prodigy back. The man moved a few fingers and Sasuke felt his side get cut open. He yelled as the chakra blade burned his flesh making it sizzle. Falling to the ground he held his side, looking up at the killer looming over him. He was going to be next…

Kakashi saw his moment and leapt behind the man performing a series of hand seals. "Don't let your guard down." He said ominously in the mans ear, before slamming an open palm on the back of his head finishing the seal. The man dropped like a rock.

Sasuke snarled still in a blind rage. Pulling a kunai from his pouch he lunged at the fallen body, ready to stab it as many times as he could. When the kunai was knocked from his hand he then settled for kicking the monster, before Kakashi pulled him back.

"Let me go-I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down, Sasuke!" He ordered, his words finely pulling through to the boys mind and his struggling stopped.

"Calm down-after that-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried and both of their heads turned back to her. She was still bent over Naruto cradling his head on her lap. Sasuke couldn't understand why there was no blood. His heart almost stopped when he heard her say, "He's still breathing!"

Kakashi and Sasuke were next to her in a moment. It was true, the blond ninja was heaving raged breaths out of his mouth and he looked sickly pale. But there was no blood to be seen, other then the slach at his waist. Not even the young Genins Hitai-ate had been scratched. There wasn't a wound on his face at all.

"How?" Hissed Sasuke, his eyes wide as sweat dripped known his chin.

"I d-don't know!" she said through the tears, as Kakashi picked the fallen boy up.

"We need to get him to Lady Tsunade. Sasuke, Sakura-take Naruto. I'll deal with him." He nodded toward their mission assignment and handed Naruto over to both of them. His small form was light between his two teammates.

"Sakura… calm down."

"R-right." She scrunched up her face wiping the tears. "Let's go." With that they were gone in a blur, leaving the clearing was empty as if nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 1  Suffering

**Chapter 1 - Suffering**

_He was alone… hungry, hurting, and scared… With a whimper Naruto pulled himself from the ally he had hid in. All he'd wanted was something to eat… why did they have to throw things at him. Didn't he pay enough money?_

_Sniffling he rubbed his cold arms, it was raining and he wanted to get back to his home. The glares of the few that still lingered in the street followed him, and finely he couldn't take it any more._

_'What did I do-**What did I do?**' his mind screamed as he ran, feeling he was at his breaking point. They hated him and he never understood why-what had he done that made everyone so mad? Why did they all reject him?_

_He didn't know. All he knew was their hated glares. He splashed through the muddy street glad for the poring rain. It was all he had to hide his tears._

_Naruto was at the academy… he'd failed his first Genin exam. He knew he was just a kid-barely seven years old. Even Uchiha Sasuke didn't pass. But he'd wanted it so bad…_

_'Just wait-someday I'll show them all-I'll show 'em that I'm the strongest Shinobi in the village and then they'll have to look at me with respect!' he glared back at some of the mothers and fathers who were boring there gaze into him. Finely he stuck his tongue out at them childishly, while really he felt a burning anger in his heart. 'I hate…'_

"I just can't believe he's still alive…" Sakura said as the Hokage examined her most resent patient. When she'd seen the boy, her first thought was that the only damage was minor injures and Chakra exhaustion. She saw a cut across the front of his cloths, (the dry blood turned brown,) but by the time they had gotten back to the Leaf, Kyuubi had already healed the wound.

"It wasn't a lethal Jutsu… or at least I don't think it was meant to be."

"A Justu-but that sword went right through his head-"

"Precisely. A normal sword would never have been able to handle that kid of attack… Not as smoothly as you all described."

"It was a chakra blade." Sasuke said coldly. He was seated by the window in his usual stance; fingers steepled with his chin resting on them. His black eyes stared coldly out the window, as if he could turn the spring to winter.

"…yes…" The Hokage looked puzzled, as she let the fact slip. She needed to lay off the sake during the day...

"I want to meet this so called assassin. Kakashi!" she ordered spinning to face the Jonin, her long hair snapping. "You're going to accompany me. Let's go."

Sasuke stood with a, "Hmph." Ready to follow.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked as he stepped after her.

"What do you think? I'm coming too."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but judging from Kakashi's report you're in no stable condition be near this man."

"I won't do anything, I just want to know what he did to the dobe." His voice was stone cold as he looked away. "I won't kill him."

Tsunade sighed, and then turned to Kakashi who shrugged.

"Fine, but you are going to be silent the entire time. Make any wrong moves and I will throw you out."

"Alright Kosher, this is your chance to make things a little easier on yourself." The Hokage addressed the man behind the bars. He glared up at her with cold eyes, even worse then Sasuke's greatest Uchiha stare.

"I didn't know the Hidden Leaf was so ready to bargain with criminals."

Tsunade had to suck in a breath to keep her cool, and Sasuke wondered why she had worried so much about him lashing out. She hadn't been here five minutes, and it looked like she was ready to tear his head off.

"This is about the boy you tried to murder, a small blond Genin."

"Hee, oh the kid, is he still alive?" he snickered and Tsunade's fist slammed into a bar bending it in.

"What Jutsu did you use on him?"

"Huh, it's a mixture of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. The little brats stronger then I thought if he's still breathing. Don't worry he's not going to last long."

Tsunade grabbed the man through the bars and pulled his face up to hers.

"You are a wanted S-Class criminal Kosher. If you happen to die in this ceil today, nobody is going to miss you."

"As opposed to tomorrow?"

The woman's hand glowed green with chakra, prepared to cut off his airways. Finely he spoke again.

"The Justu I used on that kid will slowly eat at his mind. He will suffer the worse memories form his past. Eventually the victim of the technique will be in so much mental pain that they will loose the will to live… I'm sure you can guess what happens after that."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she threw him back sending him crashing into the wall.

"Huh, have a soft spot for the brat Hokage-sama?" he drawled sickly. "I got a glimpse of the suffering that boy has been through already. Looks like his life was a real hell… I'd be surprised if he's not dead by morning."

"You don't know Naruto." Tsunade said, her back turned to the man as they began to exit. Sasuke's eyes moved from the killer in the ceil too her. "That boy may have suffered in the past, but that has never stopped him from looking toward the future. He is stronger then your Jutsu."

**_"You little brat!"_**

**_"Stay away from me!"_**

**_"Don't look at him…"_**

**_"…He's nothing but a monster."_**

_'…What did I do…?'_

**_"Why don't you just die!"_**

**_"Good riddance… could you imagine if that thing became a Shinobi?"_**

**_"My parent's said I couldn't play with you… because you're a demon."_**

_'…Why…'_

**_"We don't want him here at the orphanage anymore Hokage-sama. Send him somewhere else."_**

_'I'm all alone…'_

**_"No one wants you because your nothing but a burden-a cruel reminder of the past-a monster!"_**_ one man had said, his voice was slurred but he wasn't full out drunk yet. He could have stopped himself from thrashing him-but they never did…_

_'I'm sorry-I'm sorry!'_

Sakura had her head bent over on her arms next to Naruto's bed. The Hokage was still gone with Kakashi and Sasuke, and she didn't want to leave him alone. When she heard a faint muttering she looked up.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Naruto?" She breathed catching his hand, but his head just turned back and forth. She had never seen her teammate cry and as the tears slipped down his usually bright smiling face, it unnerved her.

"You're fine Naruto, you don't have to apologies-you didn't do anything wrong." Of course he had, by jumping in and almost getting himself killed! But even she couldn't lay into him when he was like this.

"Why… **_why_** do they all look… at me…"

"Who's looking at you Naruto? Just wake up…"

"What did I do…? Did I do something bad? Is that why you hate me…?"

"No one hates you… your team cares about you. Please come back."

**_"Do you want to know the truth Naruto?" _**

**_"Shut up Mizuki!"_**

**_"You're the Demon Fox that came and attacked Konoha tweleve years ago!"_**

"Is it... because I'm a demon…"

Sakura felt tears run down her face, although she wasn't making any noise. What was going on inside his head? Was this some repercussion of the Jutsu Tsunade had been talking about. She was just about to call for a nurse, when the next words he said made her freeze.

"Is it because… I'm the Kyuubi…?"

_'Did I really do that… did I really kill all those people?' a small Naruto was sobbing in a dark corner of his mind. 'Was it really all my fault?' The floor was wet here almost as if his tears had become a sloshing mess in some kind of sewer. He felt so alone… so small and pathetic._

**_'Come, why are you crying?'_**

_A voice guttural voice behind him said softly._

_'I killed them-I'm bad-everyone hates me.'_

_Something smooth and fluffy rapped around the little boys waist and he turned. Staring at him from behind mettle bars was an enormous fox. He cringed back._

_'Who… who are you?'_

**_'I am called Kyuubi no Kitsune.'_**

_'But I thought I-'_

**_'You thought wrong kit.'_**_ He pulled him past the bars and the boy was blanketed by nine giant tails. ** 'The villagers are fools. You are no monster.'**_

_'I'm-' sniff. '-not.'_

**_"No… you are much more then that my little kit…"_**

_"I'm… I'm your kit…?"_

_The fox brought the tiny being up to his blood red eye. **'This is an order little one… you are not allowed to die this day, or any other.' **_

_The little mess of blond hair bobbed as the child nodded his head, wiping his eyes. 'O-okay.'_

**_'I will help you back to your body… but the life you new will soon be gone.'_**

_'…will they hate me…?'_

**_'…in time it will not matter… You will be stronger then all of them.'_**

_The boy snuggled in closer to the great demon and gripped his fur._

_'T-thank you Kyuubi-sama…'_

"Is it because… I'm the Kyuubi…"

Sakuras hand stiffened at the door handle and she turned around. What had he just said?

"Naruto-this isn't a joke-stop kidding around!" she suddenly felt very hot and her body was shaking. But the boy's state never changed. He just lay there trembling even more then she was.

Not a moment later did he let out a piercing scream, and she had to hold her ears.

"Somebody help-there's something wrong with him!" Sakura shouted as the doors burst open, revealing Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sasuke. What they saw on the hospital bed set them all stunned. Red chakra was poring out of Naruto twisting around him like the tails of some great beast.

'Nine tails.' Thought Sasuke and Sakura at about the same moment. Naruto wouldn't stop screaming and his back arched. His eye's snapped open to show nothing but red.

Tsunade cursed going across the room to try and steady him, her arms and hands getting burned by the demons chakra as she tried to force the boy back down. Was the demon breaking free of the seal? Then, just as suddenly as it began, he stopped falling back on the bed with a thud. The room went dead silent.

"I didn't do anything-I didn't do anything…" Naruto mumbled into his pillow tears streaming down his face. "I didn't hurt anyone… make them stop… make them stop staring like that…'

"Shuu, Naruto… Everything is going to be all right…" Tsunade brushed his hair back and he tensed a moment before his entire body loosened. He was at peace and a smile drew across his face. Tsunade had to bend down close to hear what he was mumbling now.

"I'm your kit…? T-thank you… Kyuubi-sama."

Her heart stopped beating at that moment and she knew Kakashi had caught it also.

"Sasuke, Sakura, leave." She ordered.

"But-" Sasuke was the one to protest and this time Kakashi stepped in.

"That's an order from the Hokage Sasuke."

He bowed his head and scoffed when there was a slight tug on his wrist. Sakura was trying to make him leave. He pulled his hand away roughly, but she just grabbed it again.

"Come on Sasuke-kun." The way she said it, it even made him feel like he had to comply. Soon both Genin were in the hall, and then out of the hospital all together. Neither stop until Sasuke grabbed the girls arm and said,

"What's going on Sakura?"

"I trust you heard it too, Kakashi?" Tsunade turned on the sensei with a serious look in her eyes. He nodded his head, any sign of his usual easy going disposition vanished. He was looking at Naruto with a new look in his eyes. It wasn't of hate… but pity.

"Do you suppose Kyuubi is trying to help him?"

Tsunade put a hand to her chin and bit her lip. "…It's possible… but the way he referred to him. Naruto doesn't even give me that kind of respect."

"It was almost like listening to a child. One who was being comforted by a parent." Kakashi gave his smallest student a sidelong look. "What should I tell Sasuke and Sakura?"

The Hokage shook her head, still deep in thought. "What ever you have to… use your imagination, but I doubt the this secret is going to last long. You're Genin are a little to smart for their own good."

With that said the Jonin had his eye smile back on, though it wasn't in full force. "I think you may be right about that, Hokage-sama. I'll handle Sasuke and Sakura." He left her and Naruto alone, and once again the older woman brushed the boys hair back.

_'What has he suffered… and is he suffering now…?'_

There was still that small innocent smile on his face…

**_'He is stronger then your Jutsu!'_**

_'Yes… but is he stronger then Kyuubi…?'_

She didn't have an answer to that. All she could do is kiss the top of his forehead and wait. For what, she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 2 – Kit…  Father

**Chapter 2 - Kit... Father**

"Yo, Lady Tsunade wanted me to inform you that Naruto is awake and healthy." Kakashi was standing just outside Sasuke's doorstep. It had been a week since Naruto had entered the hospital and slowly but surly his state had improved. Sakura visited the dobe almost everyday after her initial shock. When ever Sasuke stopped by, there was always a new set of flowers by the bed.

He tsked and shrugged a shoulder like he didn't care. "That dobe's to stupid to know how to die."

Kakashi just smiled at him. "I was going to stop at Sakura's and tell her the same. I figured we could all visit together."

Sasuke just gave a grunt and followed him out the door. "What ever."

His sensei continued his stupid smile forcing him to try and ignore it. As he did his thoughts when back to a week ago, when he'd been dragged out of the hospital by Sakura.

_"What's going on Sakura?" he had finely had enough, and Sakura's usual disposition of fawning over him wasn't what was doing it. In fact most time if she had him alone, she would have driven him crazy with annoyance. Then he felt her hands shaking._

_"Sakura?" his eyebrows lowered. He hadn't seen her like this since Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. The look she gave him… he remembered a face like that once. It was the one on his face the day he came home to find his family slaughtered._

_"Sasuke I-" she bit her lip and then taking in a deep breath steadied herself. "It's Naruto…"_

_He instantly stiffened. If she knew something he wanted to know-after seeing the chakra that poured out of their teammate's body-it just wasn't normal! _

_He just scolded coldly. "Yeah, What about the dobe?" _

_"Just listen for a minute Sasuke!" this took him completely off guard-it was actually enough to make the usually collected boy step back. Sakura shook her head looking horrified at what she had done, and thne stared up at him with glazed eyes. "He said-he said something really-really-strange in his sleep!"_

_"Spit it out Sakura!"_

_"He called himself Kyuubi!" she blurted._

_That was the start of the longest conversation he'd ever had with Sakura._

She'd told him everything that had happened in the absence of him, Kakashi, and the Hokage. It put Sasuke on a new edge, and made his skin crawl a bit. He'd told her that Naruto was probably delusional thanks to the Jutsu put on him. He'd explained that part of the situation from what he'd learned in Koshers ceil. After that she seemed to force herself to agree with him. But neither Genin could deny the ominous chakra that had filled the hospital room… and the shape it had take…. It was almost like seeing nine thrashing tails.

Sasuke had thought about it that night and through out the rest of the week, even during training. But there was no way an idiot like Naruto could possibly be a demon, even if the Forth Hokage hadn't killed the Nine Tailed Fox all those years ago. _'But that Chakra.'_

He'd sensed it one other time before, again during the Chuunin exams in the forest of death.

**_'You're not scare, are you fraidy-cat?'_**

And what about how fast his wounds would always heal? It had taken Sasuke a week to recover from Haku's attack at Wave-even Naruto had taken a few good hits! So why was it their never seemed to be a scratch on him?

_'What ever is going on, that Chakra isn't normal.' _He was still musing when they stopped at Sakura's house. She was cheerful, almost back to her usual self. He could tell because her face would go red whenever she looked at him. He sighed.

It had taken her a few days before she'd gotten up the nerve to even look at Naruto again. When she finely did go to the hospital room and began leaving the flowers she'd told him why, though he pretended to care less.

"He… he may be different, and I may not understand it… but he's still Naruto." She'd said, her back to Sasuke as she looked down at the blond boy on the bed. "He's still our teammate."

He just grunted his reply. She was right after all. This was Naruto they were talking about. He was nothing but a weak dead last.

_'Yeah, a dead last who learned the Rasengan in little under a week.'_ A small voice sounded in his head and his fist tightened. Yeah, he'd seen the technique. It was when they had their last fight on the Hospital roof. He'd felt hot pride when he saw Naruto's Rasengan had barely dented the water tower, but after seeing behind it that had changed. He could still remember his thoughts clearly.

_'I'm not going to be beaten by that dead last **looser**!'_

There was no way Naruto had some secret power inside him-and he defiantly wasn't any kind of demon! In fact, he was all the opposites of what a monster was supposed to be.

They'd entered the hospital now, and Kakashi pushed the door to Naruto's room open for them to enter.

"Sakura-chan!" there was a rush of blond and blue hospital robes, as Naruto latched onto the girl grinning.

"Naruto-"

"Baa-chan said you were worried about me the whole time!"

Sakura was blushing, for a moment her face filled with relief… only to be replaced by sudden irritation. "-You baka!" she brought a fist down on his head and fended him off.

"Oww-ow-ow-What was that for!"

A vein was bulging in Sakura's head. "What for? What for? It's rude to jump a lady like that Uzumaki Naruto! And anyway, who said you could go off and pull a stupid stunt like almost getting yourself killed!" she thundered above cracking her knuckles and making him cringe back.

"Ahh… But Sakura…"

"Don't you but me you little-"

Some one cleared their throat and the audience looked up to see Tsunade, hands on her hips with Shizune by her side. "I admire how much you care for your friend, but he's still recovering Sakura. Try not to beat him to a bloody pulp just yet."

Sakura, still with her fist raised sweat-dropped and bowed. "S-sorry Hokage-Sama."

The woman just waved it off and then motioned back to the bed. "Naruto, sit."

"Ugh… my head hurts…" Naruto pouted rubbing his aching scull.

She rolled her eyes at the boys complaining as he sat back down. "Let me see your head once again." She said, a glowing green chakra forming around her hand as she set it down on his messy hair. After a while Naruto twitched and moved back.

"I told you Baa-chan, I'm fine. In fact I've never felt better!" he pumped a fist then caught sight of Sasuke. Had the dobe even realized he was there?

"Ha-and I'm totally ready to run your face into the ground Sasuke-teme! I feel like I could fight twenty assassins and pummeled them!"

"Sure, just like you did the last one right."

"Eeerr-what'd you say Uchiha!"

"Enough!" Tsunade bristled and pushed the boy back down onto the bed. "For now you need rest! And if I even hear about you sneaking out of this building to train," she got up close to his face making him sweat. "I'll show you what happens to Jeryia when I catch him peeking into the womans bath house."

Naruto just saluted, his face stricken with nervous fear. Even Sasuke had to surpress a gulp. "Not a problem old lady-any way I told you I could take that assassin guy on by myself!" he bragged.

The other rolled their eyes while Kakashi said, "Naruto, the idea is to stay awake and alive through out your battles."

"Aww come on-I just shook him up so he was easy for you and Sasuke to take care of."

Sakura looked livid while Kakashi was complacent, as he flipped through his Icha Icha Paradice. Sasuke felt like all the ridiculous demon talk was at a close. Naruto really was a complete idiot. He could only think, _'Baka.' _All the while listening to how Naruto knocked Kosher out with a Resengan.

"You were lucky that any of you made it… if I had know it was Kosher the Red-Hands I would have never sent you on that mission." Tsunade said her back to them as she looked out over the village. "It was sloppy paper work..." she couldn't help but doubt herself as Hokage. She'd hardly been in the position for a week and she was already making mistakes.

"Aw-it's no big deal-happens all the time!" Naruto waved a hand. "Remember when we had to fight Zabuza in Wave-I mean things happen. Anyway nobody's gonna kill me-not before I become Hokage…" he rubbed his eyes sleepily and Tsunade motioned for the others to leave.

"I think we should let Naruto rest. He still has quite a bit of recovering to do."

They nodded and with a wave from both Sakura and Kakashi, along with a, 'Hmph.' From Sasuke, they left. Naruto was already asleep on his pillow, deep into his own dreams.

They were hunting him again! Felt him self slip on the pavement as one of the villagers, armed with a stick, when to strike him.

'Stay out of my shop you thieving little demon!'

He remembered the pain-this nightmare, he'd lived it… but this time nothing happened. Naruto looked up to see a man clad in a long red kimono over him. He had the villagers arm in his grap. For a moment he felt scared, then the man looked down at him.

"I promise little kit, I won't let anyone harm you ever again."

Naruto recognized the blood red eyes of Kyuubi and it was all he could do to nod his head, but the villager just kept coming.

"Why protect that little- -He's nothing but a killer! A discrace to the village!"

Kyuubi turned back to the man, he knew this was all in Naruto's mind, the reprocutions of the Jutsu still following him in his sleep. It eiry how his subconsios already knew what the villagers would say. Kyuubi bared his fangs in a savage smile.

"You're wrong about that..." then with complete ease he snapped the mans arm back, tearing bone through flesh as his victom screamed. The boy had a strong imagination. Kyuubi just threw the man back and licked the blood on his hands. "…I on the other hand, am."

Naruto was shaking as he turned to him and Kyuubi wondered if he had just broken him with fear. That's when there was a blure and something latched onto his arm.

"Kyuubi-sama!" Naruto's tears mixed in with the mans blood a he gripped the lord of demons, as if for dear life. The small boy didn't know if he should thank him or… "You can't do that-you can do that to the villagers!"

Kyuubi easily pying the small hands from his arms pushed Naruto back. He was sniffling and blood smooched his face and down his front.

"Do you feel pity for the one's who would kill you?" Kyuubi asked, his voice was cold but he didn't let his emotions show. He wanted to hear Naruto's answer. The little boy trembled.

"N-NO!" he finely shouted out loud as if to tell the entire world, then he looked at Kyuubi though giant tears. "They-they'll hurt Kyuubi-sama… They'll hurt you!" he stomped his little foot fist balled and eye's closed as he tried to fend back the hug drops of water falling from his eyes. "I-I love Kyuu-ubi-s-san!"

A hand still warm and wet touched his face, and the child smelled something sweat and irony. Kyubbi was brushing his tears away.

"My son… you will never shed tears like this because of them ever again." he soothed and let the blond rap his arms around him. "My little kit, I will make you strong and blood will spill before your eyes."

"…i-if I'm your k-kit… that make's you my Otousan-right?" his blue eyes met Kyuubis with dreaded hope. He didn't want to believe. But some where in that look, Naruto new the answer, and a small smile formed on his still crimsom streaked face.

The twelve year old Genin Uzumaki Naruto was gripping his covers tightly, his pillow stained wet when suddenly all the tension left him. No one else in the world heard him as he mumbled in his sleep. If they had, they would have thought he was dreaming of a comforter he'd never had, and never would know.

"…My…Otou…san…."


	4. Chapter 3 – Hunting & Ramen

**Chapter 3 – Hunting & Ramen**

"Ikuze-Sasuke!" Naruto charged at his opponent kunai ready. Sasuke forced himself not to role his eyes and just gave a smirk of confidence.

"You're to strait forward dobe." He said, blocking the cut that was aimed at him. Coming up behind Naruto, he kicked him in the back sending him flying forward.

"_**Err-!"**_

"Naruto! Didn't Lady Tsunade tell you to take it easy? You've only been out of the hospital for a week!" Sakura barked from her seat on the ground. She was setting up lunch for her and her teammates, thinking a little picnic would make Naruto relax. She was wrong.

"You've got to be kidding me Sakura-chan! I feel great, in fact I've never felt this alive before!"

"Hee-then let me help take care of that for you." Sasuke went to roundhouse kick him and Naruto ducked down dodging.

"Hee-hee-to slow Teme!"

"Well see who's to slow!" he growled activating his Sharingan. For someone who had just gotten out of the hospital, Naruto was pretty fast on his feet. Naruto, fingers crossed in front of him, was about to do his signature jutsu when Sasuke hesitated.

"What the-"

"_**Hey-don't let your guard down!"**_

Sasuke didn't even blink as the shadow clones were sent on him. But there was something wrong here. Naruto's chakra was spread out but he was defiantly aware of the real one... Held down by two of the clones he tried to figure out what it was he saw, when the real Naruto's fist came at his face and stopped.

"What's wrong with you Teme?" he barked irritably. Since when did Sasuke get jelly legged in one of their fights. "You're not even trying."

Sasuke blinked. There they were again-nine slashing tails of chakra only he could see. He kicked both clones, dispelling them. Naruto thinking they were starting there round again grinned like a fox. He pulled his arm back and instead of turning it into a fist slashed at Sasukes front.

'_Are those claws?'_

The look in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto pause for a moment. A second later he regretted it as Sasuke had him by the shirt collar, and was looking him in the eyes with his Sharingan. Quite suddenly Naruto felt anger. Not for Sasuke, but for those eye's he was looking at him with. Sudden killing intent radiated of him and Sasuke dropped him on the ground. He snarled.

"Naruto!" Sakura's annoyed voice was the one thing that broke him out of the sudden red haze of his thought. "Both of you come eat!"

"Coming Sakura-chan!" the killing intent was completely gone and forgotten now.

Sasuke who had dropped the Sharingan was looking at him perplexedly. "Hey baka, you feeling alright?" he asked. Now even Sakura looked at him funny as he said this. It wasn't like Sasuke to be concerned-least of all about Naruto!

Naruto shrugged then grinned again, "Don't mess with me-you're not getting out of the next fight so easily!"

Sasuke scoffed and sat down on the blanket Sakura had laid on the ground. Naruto who was already there, looked ecstatic at the food. If he had a tail, Sasuke was sure it would be wagging vigorously.

That made his thoughts go back to what he had just seen.

That strange red chakra again… and that killing intent. It had almost made his spine freeze. Taking a bite out of a rice ball, he was still looking at his over active teammate searchingly. As usual he was cramming food into his mouth with inhuman vigor.

"Sheesh-you know your going to choke if you keep eating that fast." Sakura commented taking a delicate bite out of her own lunch. "Try having some manners, like Sasuke-kun."

Naruto just gulped down his large potion of food, looking at the dark hair boy. "If that means sitting there and hardily eating, I think I'll pass. What's up with you Sasuke? You're acting weirder then usual."

Sakura knocked Naruto in the head and tears prickled at h the corner of his eyes. "Ouch…"

"Don't talk to Sasuke like that baka!"

"Hmph." Sasuke shut his eyes and continued to eat his rice ball. 'It's not me who's acting weird dobe. Sure your being just as annoying as ever, but there's something off about you.' He thought back to the fight and how instead of his usual fist combat, Naruto had tried to slash him with his fingers.

Naruto, finishing off his second helping was grinning. This whole lunch was made by Sakura-there was no way he was going to let Sasuke-teme get more then him. Everything tasted so vibrant too-maybe it was from all the hospital food. It was as if his tongue could place almost every ingredient. Naruto sniffed at some of his beef and rice and said, "Huh, this smells a lot like the onions Itchiraku-san uses." Yeah he'd recognize that smell anywhere, but he didn't see any of the onions in the meal.

"Really? Actually he lent me some of the beef so I could make this. He said it was a treat for you getting out of the hospital… I didn't use any onion though, maybe they were nearby when the meat was in storage." Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. Naruto just shrugged a shoulder. She continued, "I don't taste or really smell anything like that at all."

"Hee-it must be my awesome ninja senses-teboyo." he grinned inhaling the food. When almost the entire picnic was gone, Naruto fell backward hands behind his head and sighed. "That was almost to good…"

While Sakura was shyly asking Sasuke if he had like the meal as well, Naruto felt his ear twitch as he heard something. Cocking his head, he rolled onto his stomach and looked to see what it was. It was a little chipmunk not five feet away, it's cheeks bulging with nuts.

"_Heehee…" _Something in is mind clicked and he felt like this would be a good game.

'Slow kit… you don't want to scare it away.' The thought brushed his mind. Right, he had to be stealthy-prey couldn't be aware that you were hunting it. He crept forward-and lunged. Grabbing the chipmunk he laughed triumphantly, when a sharp pain came from his hand and he hissed. Dropping the little beast he put his wounded hand to his mouth with a whine.

The sound broke Sakura from questioning Sasuke, who barely even used two words other then, 'humph.' it had sounded like a small animal crying for a moment. Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw it was Naruto.

With another whimper Naruto began to lick the cut delicately with his tongue.

'_**Remember, a predators prey will come with it's own teeth sometimes.'**_

"Yeah, Otousan…" he mummbed pulling his hand away. It was already almost heeled.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing-and what are you mumbling about over there?" Sakura called and he shook his head.

What was he doing? There was pain in his right hand, oh yeah, he'd tried to catch that fat little chipmunk. Then what? He'd said something. Naruto rubbed the back of his head wondering what it was, when Sasuke slapped him upside the head. "Were done Dobe."

Naruto snapped his head around and bared his teeth at him. Sasuke pulled his hand back, almost sure he was about to get bitten, when the blond boy shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You should get some rest Naruto, straining your body like this so soon isn't good for you." Even Sakura was noticing something now, and he just nodded his head.

"Y-yeah, I think I'll head back to my apartment. Thanks for the food Sakura…" he didn't use the usual suffix at the end of her name, but before she could ask him if something was wrong he was gone.

"Something's up with him." Another surprise for her as Sasuke spoke, though she agreed. "Maybe we should tell…" she wasn't sure what to say next. Unlike her, Naruto didn't have a family or parents who she could mention this to. She remembered what Sasuke had said that day before the bell exam with Kakashi.

'_Fighting with siblings… Having your parent scold you…' he'd looked at her with such cold hate. 'Having to be alone… you don't get anything do you?'_

'_Sa-Sasuke what are you talking about-?'_

'_You're annoying.'_

Again she wondered for a moment if Naruto, always so cheerful, was actually lonely. She looked down at her feet. _'Wait… there is one person though...'_

Latter that night there was a knock on Naruto's door. "Hey Naruto, I'm coming in." Iruka called, before opening it and stepping into the light fading room. "Naruto?" there was no answer. He rubbed the back of his head uncertainly.

Sakura had told him about Naruto's strange behavior earlier. She said she'd come to him because Naruto was always talking about how they would get ramen together, and how cool Iruka-sensei was. He chuckled at the thought. Naruto really was like a son or a little brother to him. He was glad Sakura had come to him when she thought her friend needed help.

It was late evening now, and the sun had almost completely gone done outside. He'd been busy at the academy all day, so it had been a while before he could leave. He was thinking about taking Naruto out for there usual ramen again.

"Oi-Naruto, you home?" he flicked the light switch. Instant ramen cups were littered everywhere along with laundry and half read scrolls_. 'I've really got to get him to clean this place…'_

"Iruka sensie?" Naruto's voice, it was from outside. Iruka followed it to find the small boy sitting on the roof, staring at the stars as night fell.

"I've been calling you for five minutes." Iruka tapped his foot hands on his hips.

"Sorry Sensei, guess I just zoned out for a bit…" Naruto frowned looking back over the city. It was a cool night but the boy was hardly shivering. He seemed transfixed on something he couldn't see with his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Huh, oh… just thinking."

Iruka sat down net to him brow a bit furled. Sakura was right something was up with him. "Want to tell me what about?"

There was an uncomfortable shift in Naruto's posture. "Aw-you'll just laugh at me."

"No I won't." Iruka was patient. It came with the job of being a teacher, or at lease he thought so. Though there were plenty of educators a lot more impatient then him. The Third Hokage had called it a gift. Naruto was probably one of the only one's who could really get on his nerves. Maybe it was because they were so much alike.

Naruto groaned and looked up at him, "Uuuhhhwelll… I've been having these weird dreams lately…"

Iruka nodded and prepared himself, but as always Naruto surprised him.

"Iruka-Sensei… what was it like to have a dad?"

The older Chuunin stiffened. So that's what this was about…

"Why do you ask Naruto?"

Looking a bit frustrated, the boy put his hands in front of him and bristled. "I keep on going to sleep and seeing this man in my dreams. He calls me… well it's weird and-I-I call him my Otousan…" his face was a bit pink now, and he wasn't prepared for the arm that rapped around his shoulders.

"That's completely normal Naruto." His teacher said gently. Naruto thought it was weird because he felt his throat tighten up.

"R-really?"

"I used to have dreams like that all the time after…"

Naruto looked away from him again. Yeah, he knew. After the Nine Tailed Demon Fox had killed his parents; the same demon fox that was sealed inside of him.

"What's this man look like by the way Naruto?"

Still embarrassed Naruto swallowed down the tension in his throat. "Well he's really strong-I know that much-and he's got this crazy red hair and eye's!" he waved his arms frantically. Iruka's eyes widened and his former student took it as a sign he should continue.

"And he's always protecting me-when ever I have nightmares about when the villagers beat me up!" he grinned then looked out over the village again. But Iruka saw his eyes instead of trailing the buildings, fell on the far off forests. "He promised that no one would ever hurt me again, and that I was going to be stronger then anybody." His voice was soft. "He… told me I would be free."

For some reason Iruka didn't know, this put an unsettling feeling in his stomach. The longing in Naruto's eyes actually hurt him. But he knew he wasn't anything compared to what a real father could be. Both him and Naruto were always busy; the boy on missions and Iruka at the academy. Though they held a close relationship, it couldn't make up for twelve years of loneliness. He ruffled Naruto's hair making him look up.

"Let's go get some ramen-you've got to be hungry."

This made Naruto's blue eyes light up, and he pumped a fist jumping to his feet. "Alright! I can smell Itchirakus from here!" he sniffed the air mouth watering. Iruka just laughed and followed him, hopping rooftops to get to Naruto's favorite restraint.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto clapped his hands together, digging into his sixth bowl of ramen. Iruka's brow was twitching. He's wallet couldn't take much more.

"Aren't you even a little bit full yet?"

"No way-this is way to good! Hit me with another bowl Ji-san!"

'_Holy cow-he's eating faster then Kakashi-san!'_

"Ha, I know you love your ramen Naruto. You're our best costumer. But tonight you might just eat us out of business." Itchiraku sweat-dropped some. The older man had noticed Iruka counting the bills up in his mind. Naruto, horrified at the thought of his favorite ramen stand disappearing, stopped in mid slurp. "Yuph-wofdifph!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Iruka reprimanded in a disciplinary tone. The boy frowned and swallowed the last bit of ramen.

"You wouldn't!"

"Easy now Naruto-I was only joking." Itchiraku waved his hands in front of himself. Something told him that he shouldn't be trying the boy tonight. Naruto smiled in relief.

"Ah well, I better be getting home anyway-thanks for the meal Sensei-Ji-san!" Naruto called back eagerly. Iruka just waved at him.

"Now, about the bill Iruka-san…"

"Oh… yeah… uhheehe…"

Naruto struggled in his sleep that night, sweat forming on his brow. Something was clawing at his stomach-something that couldn't e satisfied, even by the abundant amount of ramen Iruka-sensei had given him.

"_Otousan, I'm hungry." He whined a bit crossing his arms. His father looked down at him and rolled his eyes a bit._

"_**You're awful greedy even for a kit. Didn't you get enough to eat earlier?"**_

"_No… ramen's good, but I feel like I need something else…" he felt something behind him twitch. Kyuubi smiled down at him, his teeth looking extra sharp. His kit flashed the same grin back showing his own animal like smile._

"_**Hee, I think it's time for your first hunt kit…"**_


	5. Chapter 4  Animal

Alrighty-hey there everyone this is TheNineTailedKitsune! I wanted to thank all of those who left reviews so far on both my stories-gah I can't believe how many hit's they seemed to get. *getting dizy at the thought.* Anyway to answer some of your questions and give feedback.

To Grocamol-san: Thank you for all the kind words. It make me my typing fingers tingle with joy knowing someone likes my work! Also I'm not sure if this is going to turn into a DarkNaru-Fic. I don't think so, but there will be blood and some animal instinct-plus Kyuubi is a demon so... Yeah, with Kyuubi's influence on Naruto I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen. But I'm going to try to keep Naru as much like himself as I can-while adding my own drama. (I'm a sucker for that kind of thing. *rubs back of head sheepishly.*) Obviously this Naruto is much more vulnerable-I'm trying not to go all OOC though. ^^;

To Tachi-san: Glad you like the story and you want updates-I dish them out as fast as I can!:D Thanks for your support!

and finely to PuppetMaster55-san: Huh, well I've ben reading a few NaruVampire Fics lately but no, that's not quit the angle I was going for. *Curse it all I just had to add a little blood thirts in there didn't I lol!* No it's more like the need to be free and hunt along with Kyuubi's influence as a fox. Kind of like when he was hunting that chipmunk down, though that was more like playing. I have a feeling some of Kyuubi came out in him during his fight with the deer. Just a remeider to everyone; they are still connected, and in a way emotions seem to be able to pass between them sometimes. Why else would Kyuubi start thinking of his host as a kit? Don't think I wouldn't have Kyuubi as sadistic as he comes across in the anime-this is just a softer version of him dew to time with Naruto.

Alright I guess that raps things up so far-sorry if my replies are to long. *pokes figures toghether like Hinata.* Oh and just for the heck of it I'm going to say:

I don't own Naruto-if I did then he would most definatly be a half kitsune running around with fluffy ears and tails! (Plus everything else would be different-nobody can write/create Naruto like Kishimoto-sama. ;D )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Animal**

The next morning Naruto woke with a groan. His whole boy felt stiff-and no wonder why. He was on the floor just beneath his window. "Gaahh-what happened?" he cried looking down at himself. He was covered in dirt and smelled like river water. Raking some leaves out of his hair he sat up.

'Is this someone's idea of a joke?' he thought picking himself up off the floor and stumbling to the bathroom. For some reason he still felt tired, like he had been up all night.

Turning on the shower he didn't even notice the red mixed with the muck and dirt swirling down the drain.

Walking down the streets of Konoha to meet up with the rest of Team 7, Naruto noticed a familiar, newly appointed and lazy, Chuunin. He was leaving the Yamanaka flower shop, an uneasy look on his face.

"Hey, Shikamaru?" he called out to him actually startling the boy.

'_Wow, never seen that before. I wonder what's up with him.'_

"Hey, Naruto."

"What's up? You look like your gonna be sick?"

Shikamaru tried to wave an impassive hand, but slightly failed when Ino showed up still in her work apron.

"Haven't you heard Naruto? Last night some wild animal mutilated two of the Nara's deer!"

Naruto cocked his head raising a lip in discussed, "Really?"

"Ino, troublesome woman… yeah it it's true. My dad and I found it this morning." Shikamaru shook his head. "Saying it was an animal is an understatement."

"What do you mean?"

"The entire area looks like it was massacred, trees were practically torn out." He shrugged, though he still felt loss he didn't like to show it. He'd liked those two deer, and the way they had went... it was barbaric to say the least. "We only found one carcass…"

"Any idea what could have done it?" Naruto questioned curiously. The Nara just shook his head.

"We're not sure. Like I said, it looks like an animal attack, but something's off about that." He looked up at the clouds and after a while Naruto new he'd lost him. Shikamaru may have been a genius, but more then half the time he seemed like nothing but a laid back, cloud watching bum. Naruto couldn't understand him in the slightest.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later then." He waved a hand before Ino stopped him.

"What happened to your hands Naruto?"

"Huh, what?"

"Look down baka!"

He did, and was surprised to see his fingernails were still filthy even after the shower. "Huh, must be from that prank."

When he said this, both of the other young ninja looked at him confusedly.

"Somebody broke into my house last night, covered me completely in dirt!" Just thinking about it sent him off on a small rant. "Took me almost an hour to get all that gunk out of my hair!"

"Ha, so somebody finely got you back, huh Uzumaki."

Naruto just crossed his arms with a pout. "Yeah right… my pranks are way better then that." Then shaking his head he remembered. "Ah-I've gotta go-I'm gonna be late for training!"

'_Gah-if I don't hurry I'm going to be later the Kakashi-sensei!'_

Sighting both Sakura and Sasuke in the training field he sighed. "Ha-I made it."

"You know Naruto, it's not good manners to show up late." There was a hand on his shoulder and Naruto jumped.

"Aah-Sensei!" he cried swinging his fist around. Kakashi only just caught it in time. He actually winched in pain. Naruto grined-he mustr be getting stronger if he could get a hit in on Kakashi. Maybe he should try anoth-

"How is that anyway to treat your mentor?" suddenly he was bejing raised from behind by the shirt collar. A swirl of leaves passed infront of them before he said this, landing them right infront of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Aww-let me down-" Naruto clawed up at him. Kakashi just dropped him to the ground and he snarled still on hands and knees.

"Baka." Sakura tapped him on the head. Wait. Sakura tapped him? Now she was holding her fist.

"Ouch, did your scull get thicker over night?" she asked waving her ingered hand back and forth, as if to shake the pain away.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

Kakashi was watching his students with a cocked eyebrow. "Naruto?" he stared down at the young Gennin still on the ground.

"Uh, yeah Sensei?"

Kakashi helped him to his feet and then took a look at his students right hand. "I smell blood on you."

"Huh?" the boy as usual looked confused, while Kakashi seemed even more perplexed.

"You didn't go off and get yourself in trouble did you?" he eye smiled down at him, but on the inside Kakashi was very serious. For some reason Naruto reeked of old death and he couldn't tell why. His blond student just looked up at him like he was crazy, and pulled his hand away.

"Stop playing around Kakashi-sensei! I got pranked last night-and I showered!" He explained what fate he'd awoken to that morning. Like Ino Sakura metioned someone actually got him back for all those pranks he'd use to pull. He just whined and said he hardily deserved it.

Naruto sighed, todays trainin felt a bit borning. They were sopoused to find Kakashi, while staying out of sight then capture him. As if that was going to happen, even with the three of them combined he was still a Jonin. Sakura wouldn't let him do a frontal attack either. Still, there was something about sneaking up behind your prey and taking them off guard.

Sasuke glanced around from his branch, 'This is stupid. We should be learning jutsu's no playing hid and seek.' But he couldn't argue and now he was forced to play this stupid little game, not to mention having Sakura almost right next to him.

"I don't see Naruto…" she muttered squinting.

"Maybe the idiots learned to hide."

They ducked as Kakshi turned here way but didn't seem to knotice them. That's when an intense arua seemed to fill the forest. Both of them froze on there perch and Kakashi didn't miss it either.

Something in the trees moved in front of their sensei. If he hadn't been a ninja he wouldn't have even noticed. But even a civilian could feel the intensity of being hunted.

'_This isn't Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke…'_ Kakashi thought grabbing a kunai from his pouch. He'd heard a rumor about the Nara's clans deer being killed in the night. They were near the complex; did that mean the animal could still be out here?

Movement-to his left this time. Animal or genin, something told Kakashi that he had to find out what that thing was. If his team was still watching him then he would have back up. He followed the movement deep into the trees.

'_**Easy kit…'**_

Naruto felt his heart race as he stared past the bushes. He remembered this feeling, it made him feel alive. He'd taken his time to lure his prey away, now it was close to it's end.

'_**Lure him in and then strike.'**_

He grinned, "Right."

There it was-an opening! He took it and lunged.

"Naruto?" Kakashi seemed surprised as he raised his kunai. Naruto dodged it and went to slash at his stomach. _"Naruto!"_

The second command snapped him out of it and he shook his head. "Huh?"

"Duck."

He didn't get the chance as his sensei tapped him on the back of the neck and he fell forward. "Eerrr-not fair Kakashi-sensei!" he cried as his limbs tingled from numbness.

"A ninja shouldn't fall for such simple tricks Naruto."

He just grumbled from his spot on the ground and two people landed next to him.

"What did I tell you about barging in like that Naruto. Tsk, you're hopeless." Sakura rolled her eyes as she helped him to his feet. Sasuke on the other still remembered the threatening intent from before.

"Sakura stay-" he stopped himself as they both looked at him strangely. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"What happened to this place?" Sakura said looking around, and Naruto finely sensed the stench of blood. They were in a clearing but it was hardily natural.

"Woah," Naruto walked over to a tree that looked like it had been ripped in half. Dried blood smeared its side.

"I heard the Nara clans deer were attacked last night, this must be some of the damage." Kakashi motioned and Naruto spun to look at him.

"But what in the heck could do something like this?" he wave a hand and then stopped, freezing. He could smell it… he could smell where it was.

Slowly he moved away from the other two and went deeper into the greenery of the forest. There it was-he found it. Pushing dirt back from the hollow of a tree, he inspected the area before falling back on his bum.

"What is it?" Sakura asked then gasped covering her mouth as she tried not to get sick. Even Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

"Guess we found one of the deer." Kakashi said in his usual board tone. He noticed Naruto was still on the ground shaking.

He put a hand on his shoulder, "Alright Naru-"

The savage look his student gave him when he spun around made him drop his hand. It passed in a moment as the boy stood and looked around the forest. Images flashed in his mind.

_He was in the foliage watching them as they grazed, the hunger still clawing at his stomach._

'_**Go for the one with the limp…'**_

_He nodded and did as he was told; sneaking up on the unknowing deer when another caught his sent. He had to move quickly, and in a swift move he'd brought he large animal down._

'_**Behind you!'**_

_He turned to see a large deer snorting at him. For a moment he looked scared but then his face changed to enthrallment. The deer charged and he did the same moving to the left just in time to claw it's belly. The buck screeched and kicked at him, slamming him to the earth._

'_**Kit!'**_

"_Don't worry Otousan." He growled crouching down and jumping upward latching his jaw onto the beast jugular. It wasn't long before his prey gave out beneath him. He threw his head back howling at his kill._

_When he had finely satisfied his craving, he shoved what was left of the deer in a make shift den. He would come back later. Then to get the sticky hot blood off of himself he had played in the river._

"…Otousan…"

Naruto blinked as a hand was waved in his face. It was as if he'd just remembered something, but he was only getting fractions of a bigger picture. Still, what he saw he didn't like and he raised his hands to his face.

He saw blood on them.

Hunt-blood-kill! The thrill burning inside of him.

Naruto held his head with a moan and stumbled forward, passing out onto the earth.

Kakashi brought Naruto to the Hokage where she put him in a hospital room. After Sakura and Sasuke had gone she turned to Kakashi.

"Is there anything else I should know."

He nodded glancing down at his students, peacefully asleep face. "I'm sure you must have noticed something to. We found the remanes of thesecond Nara deer in the woods. The thing is Naruto found it without even trying and there's something else." His tone was grim. "When he came to traing today the smell of death on him, it was over powering."

"How can that be?" she bit her thumb looking consernedly down at the boy.

"The smell was the exact same as were we found the deer."

Her head shot up, "What are you insinuating Kakashi!"

He didn't flinch back at her thunderous tone. He just simply looked at her with that one eye star of his. "We have to consider that Naruto was involve in some way."

The hokage was giving him a firy gaze.

"Ma-ma, Hokage-Sama. Don't look at me like that." He finely broke waving his hands in front of himself. Tsunade dismissed him. Before he left he turned in the doorframe.

"By the way, I spoke with Iruka earlier today. He seemed worried about Naruto, and something's he said to him last night."

Tsunade sighed and motioned for him to continue with her eyes.

"Supposedly Naruto's been having some interesting dreams of a man with red hair and eyes. He say's that he's his Otousan." She stiffened.

"Well he's still just a kid, not having a family can't have been easy on him. It's no surprise he's fantasying of a parental figure." Kakashi nodded his head.

"That's what I thought too."

She raised an eyebrow since he obviously had something more to say. Kakashi was the only one aware of his hesitance before he said, "The last word before he passed out was… father."


	6. Chapter 5  Little Kitsune

Next upate is here-phew! Alright got a really long review from **'The Habit You Can't Shake'** and I thank you for it. :D Constructive criticism is good! This time I've taken some time to read over the chapter a bit more before posting. (Heehee rubs back of head in embarrassment.) Thank you for your kind words and support. :) I've also tried to explain Naruto's seemingly temporary amnesia, in the chapter after this. Currently wrestling with that right now. Also I noticed that sometimes I capitalize Dobe and Teme, but I'm not sure if that's correct or not.= =; (Gahh having them jump from capts to lower case randomly is wrong Kit *sweat-drop.*) Anybody have any ideas?

To **PuppetMaster55**: I'm glad you think it's interesting!:3 As for NaruVapire Fics, I recommend **'Thirst'** - .net/s/3766916/1/Thirst **By bloodlust002** There is a very cute bloodsucking Naru-chan who's adopted by Kakashi and Rin! AU and also has NaruHina.

To **Echo Uchiha** - You'z cool too! Thanks for the comment love! ^0^

All I can say now is on with the story. I hope you enjoy. If after this chapter everybody hates it, (waves hand jokingly) oh well! I'm doing this just for the fun of it-posting it online is just a perk to feed my ego. Not to mention see if I have any talent as a writer. (Kitsune you fool, you're contradicting yourself again!)

Anyway Ja ne!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Little Kitsune**

'_**I won't let any one hurt you any more… my little child…'**_

Naruto smiled in his sleep. He felt small but embraced by something strong and warm. Even though it was unseen it made him feel safe.

'_**Soon kit… you are going to be free.'**_

He snuggled closer into the warmth of Kyuubi's tails, and drifted into peaceful dreams. Dreams where there was no fear or hate. No eyes burning into him loathing his existence. He could play, and explore in the fields and woods till his heart was content. All thoughts of Konoha and it's people disappearing.

Tsunade who hadn't left the boys since he'd come in, had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. She wasn't aware of the transformation her charge was going through during the night.

"Come on Kakashi sensei, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved back at them as the neared the hospital. It surprised both of them at how eager she was. But then underneath all that, they knew she was genuinely worried. After meeting with them earlier that day, she'd hardily shown any interest in train. Instead she would just fidget and look back into the village, as if waiting to see someone. Finely Kakashi had commented that maybe they should go see Naruto, and she'd jumped at the chance.

'_What a weird girl…'_ Sasuke thought as he watched her, hands in his pockets. He smirked a bit but didn't let anyone see. _'She may be a bit of an air head… but she's really caring too.'_ Suddenly his smirk dropped and he cringed. There was a sharp pain in is upper shoulder. He bit his lip leaning against the wall. The curse mark had been acting up even more lately. It was needless to say his dreams were nowhere as comforting as Naruto.

'_Hate me Sasuke… live to kill me and get stronger.'_ Itachi's voice rang through his mind and he gritted his teeth. Over and over again he had endured that nightmare, while having the whispering of that snake Orochimaru, in the background.

"Hurry up Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh, coming." He let go of his neck, speaking with his usual indifference. At least when Sakura spoke up the pain began to ease.

The girl had already knocked on the door and was pushing it open a crack. "Naruto we're coming in."

There wasn't any sound and she smiled softly. _'The baka must still be asleep.'_ But as she stepped inside she saw no one on the bed. In fact the place seemed completely desolate.

'_Did I go to the wrong room?' _she glanced back at the door number. 'No, this is room 32. Did they move him?" she was about to turn around and tell the others they should go ask Tsunade, when a small whimper came from right next to her. Stepping passed the door she moved it aside, to see a small figure huddled under a blanket. She could just make out some messy blond hair escaping from the folds. The form was shaking.

"Naruto?" she asked crouching down, and going to pull the blanket back. Was he teasing her? She was startled when he flinched back.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi had entered the room with Sasuke and was looking down at the shaking bundle.

"I think it's Naruto." She said uncertainly. Sasuke stepped besides her cocking an eyebrow. If it was Naruto it was pretty pathetic.

"Hey, dobe." He said poking him with his foot. There was a hiss and the form dashed away, hiding under one of the small mettle tables.

"S-Sasuke-" Sakura cut herself off. What was going on? Underneath the shadows of the table, she could see two deep blue eyes shine back at them. They were afraid.

Kakashi called out to him but the form just flinched back.

'_To big-to big-get away from me!'_

"Wait Sensei, let me." Sakura moved past both men, and bent down on her knees holding a hand out. "Come here, no ones going to hurt you." She half expected who ever it was to scoot back further, but then his nose poked out of the blackest as he sniffed the air.

'_Cherry-Blossoms…' _he thought remembering the familiar sent. _'She seems nice...and pretty.'_

Sakura could see a tiny fanged mouth following after the nose. He was sniffing her hand, the blanket and blond hair still covering his eyes. She held back a gasp when she saw the familiar face marking on the figures cheeks.

"Naruto?" she breathed barely audible to anyone else. She then took her other hand and pulled the blanket back. None were prepared for what they saw.

Naruto curled up to his knees with a bushy orange fox tail around him. That wasn't all though, two fluffy ears were poking out of his blond hair and were bent downward against his head. His blue eyes, (she bent forward to get a better look,) they were slit. He brought his face closer, touching his nose to hers and she fell backward.

This startled the kit and he panicked going for the door. Sasuke not missing a beat grabbed him as he toppled metical equipment over, wrestling the boy to the ground. Naruto clawed at him but the dark haired boy forced his chakra to hold him down.

"Calm down dobe!" Sasuke grunted, not sure he could keep this up much more. Kakashi who'd immediately guarded the door shut it quickly. That's when they heard the muffled crying.

Sasuke sitting up pulled Naruto along with him and became stiff. "N-Naruto?" the dobe was crying his blue eyes looking terrified up at Sasuke.

'_Don't hurt me-don't hurt me!'_

Sasuke put a hand on his head and he sniffed. He knew this sent… cold-no brisk like the forest in the morning. His ears began to lift a bit as he looked back into Sasuke's dark eyes. He made a small rumbling noise in his throat.

'_This persons important-but why?'_ he got up close to his face, his tears all but gone and now he was looking at the boy with curiosity. _'Wait-I know… ' _He pounced on the boy sending him back to the ground. _'Nii-san!'_ he tried to romp with him and get him to play, but the other boy just shoved him off.

"Guess he like's you now Sasuke." Kakashi tilted his head with an eye smile. Sasuke making his own irritated growling, fended the boy who called himself his rival off with a kick. Catching the blow but still being pushed backward Naruto pouted.

'_Why is brother so crabby?'_ he sat back on his haunches and whined.

"Shut up you dobe-your acting like a baby."

Naruto tilted his head cocking one of his ears. He just wanted to play... That's when the one with the silver hair bent down toward him. He yipped backing away and bumped into Sakura, only to grip the bottom half of her dress. She was blushing profusely.

This one-he could smell lot's of things from, like dogs-big one-he was an Alfa and… he cringed back a little more. He smelled like a lot of kills, from many more hunts then he had ever been on.

"Aww, come on Naruto don't you recognize your sensei?" Kakashi asked in his usually cheerful voice. Naruto just shook his head, which surprised everyone.

"Can you understand what I'm say Naruto?" Kakashi asked as gently as he could.

The boy nodded his head then spoke. "W-who are you…? How do you know my name? Where's Otousan?" his voice was small, nothing like the usual Naruto who was always too loud and rambunctious. The room became very still before Sakura got his attention.

"Naruto, you don't have a father." She said as gently as she could, and he tore away from her.

"You're wrong-you're wrong-where is Otousan-did you hurt him?" he glared at the Jonin, the hair on his head standing like a dogs hackles.

"Easy now Naruto, nobody's hurt your Otousan."

The boy sniffled, he was so confused. Why did he find himself trusting this large predator? He was obviously dangerous… But again there was something familiar about him too. Still if anything had happened to his Otousan, it would be all Naruto's fault. It the back of his mind he could still remember the villagers who hated him. He slumped on the floor.

Did his Otousan abandon him?

'_**I'm here kit.'**_

He looked up surprised and then grinned. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked out loud.

"_**You were so scared it was hard to get through to you." **_Truth be told, Kyuubi was exhausted after exercising so much chakra. It had take a lot out of him to change his kit.

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Sakura asked as the grin spread across his face.

"My _Otousan_!"

Some how this didn't seem like a good answer. The next moment the door to the room opened and Tsunade stepped in. For a moment she looked from Naruto to Team 7 then back to Naruto.

"Baa-chan!" he cried jumping up and hugging her around the middle. Awkwardly she patted his head and turned to Kakashi.

"So I guess you found out. I knew I should have locked the door."

"Hokage-sama what's going on? What happened to Naruto?" Sakura blurted watching Naruto's tail wag back and forth excitedly. "And why does he like you so much?" she sweat-dropped as the boy snuggled into the older woman. Tsunade was blushing as she patted the top of Naruto's head.

"Well that could take a lot of explaining..."

"We've got time." Sasuke said coldly, his arms folded and the Hokage cringed. Just great, this was the last thing she needed.

"Huh, well as you can see this transformation seems to be caused from that Jutsu-"

Sasuke's glare penetrated her, as he activated Sharingan with out even thinking about it. Sakura was the first to speak up. It was in a quite voice that was just barely heard.

"Does this have to do with the Kyuubi?"

Again the room turned chilled, until Naruto unlatched himself from the Hokage with a bright face. "You know about Otousan?" his tail thumped and Tsunade sighed again. This was not looking good.

"Wait Naruto, are you saying that the Kyuubi no Kitsune is your father?" Kakashi didn't try to hide the inevitable and Tsunade shot him a glaring look. Naruto just stared up at him happily now forgetting his fears.

"Yeah-yeah!" he said like an excited puppy. It was like watching a reversed version of Gaara of the sand. A second later Naruto stopped, his bright face falling and his ears drooped.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked looking down at him.

'Otousan says… you're not safe." He looked crestfallen. "He say's you'll hurt me."

"Naruto don't listen to him-" Kakashi raise a hand to stop Sakura who was tearing up. What had happened to her friend-yes that was right! She viewed Naruto as more then just her teammate, but a precious friend as well. Now he seemed to be arguing with some invisible entity.

"But why…?" he muttered looking back at Tsunade then over at Sasuke. "But Obaa-chan was there when…" his head cocked and he looked past Kakashi and Sakura again, back at Sasuke. "But what about Nii-san?" he said then cringed.

"No-no Otousan-before that-I know he is!" he said stubbornly. Suddenly a hand planted itself on Naruto's head.

"What are you babbling about dobe?" Sasuke said, though he used his usual tone he wasn't acting like himself. Naruto blinked his blue eyes up at him. Suddenly he felt dizzy. The fox boy fell into the other Genins arms. His head hurt. What were these images?

'_Get the bells before noon…'_

'_Alright-you and me-right here right now!'_

'_Sakura-chan!'_

'_All I really want is to be excepted by you…'_

'_You know compared to the other two… you're kind of weird.'_

'_Hmph, Dobe.'_

'_Teme!'_

Naruto held his head as he fell to his knees with a cry. "Sasuke-S-Sakura-" he said voice breaking as he tried to hold onto the images.

'_I'm gonna be Hokage!'_

'_My Name's Uzumaki Naruto-the greatest ninja who ever lived!'_

"Ka-kakashi sensei?" he shook his head back and forth. "Obaa-chan w-what's happening to me?" he yelled afraid his memories would disappear again. He was on the floor now holding himself up with his arms.

'_**Don't fight it kit… it's better this way.'**_

"St-stop telling me what to do." Naruto said weakly. But it was that voice, the voice of the one who accepted him. The one who was there-had always been there. "Please stop, Kyuubi-sama…" he still used the suffix.

'_**Do you really want all those memories to tie you down? Naruto I'm giving you a chance at freedom.'**_

"B-but I don't want to forget-please!"

'_**As you wish Kit…'**_

His head stopped hurting and he sat up shakily, his tail bristled and his ears back.

"Naruto?" Kakashi spoke to him first and he looked up at his comrades. Yes they were his team, and he was Uzumaki Naruto who's dream was to one day become Hokage. From the look in his eye's Tsunade guessed what had happened.

"You remember everything now?"

He nodded his head feeling sick. "I-I-" his eyes shot back and forth between his teammates, still very much like a frightened animal. They _knew_.

Backing up he raised his hands, but not defensively. "Sakura, Sasuke, I can explain..." he tried to sound confident but it wasn't working very well. He shut his eyes and gulped when thin arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto!" Sakura sobbed into his shoulder. He was back!

"S-Sakura-chan!" he pulled her away looking her in the face. "Y-your-your not afraid?"

"Why would I be baka!" she wiped her tears away giving him a small punch on the head, which he hardily felt. "And Sasuke…?" he looked over at his rival.

"Hmph, what do you want?"

It was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders. They knew but they weren't afraid, they didn't hate him! His face broke into a sad and relived smile.

"Looks like you needed to have a little more faith in your Teammates." Kakashi pointed out while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh, I guess…"

"Thank goodness." Tsunade breathed but then looked serious. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do. Take a seat Sakura, Sasuke. This is going to take a while…"


	7. Chapter 6 – Two Minds

**Darn it I needed to edit this chapter since a little added scene! Sorry for if this annoys anyone. The scene is placed before Sasuke and Sakura find Naruto missing from the hospital. There is only a brief mention of it after that.**

Hi, **TheNineTailedKitsune** here! I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! And now I shall answer some questions and give feedback.

To my biggest reviewers first starting at,

**AmayaNight:** Thank you for bringing to my attenchen proper Japanese grammar. I could have sworn I'd heard characters use Otousan for there own father in anime. I read somewhere that Hiro Nakamura from the NBC series 'Heros' used Otousan for his own father. I tried looking through the internet search as well but I got a bunch of different results. TToTT (Sorry I couldn't just go in with blind faith on your words. please don't take it personally.) For now I think I'll just have Naruto call Kyuubi Father, and Dad. Though Chichi is very cute, I might just use it somewhere. Hhhmmm... Any way, thank you for your advice-and for reading the fanfic! :D

**PuppetMaster55:** I hope you enjoy **'Thirst'** and thanks for the referance, but I was wondering do you know any NaruVamp fix with out Shoune-ai or Yaoi? (Again not trying to insult anyone.) Also-yes I think there will be a few more cutesy scenes that will come up. Next chapter probably-you can look forward to it! :3

**The Habit You Can't Shake & Echo Uchiha:** I don't have a problem with long reviews, (though I might have commented on it once, I don't think they are a bad thing.) I thank you for your support and kind words-I'm glad you like the character development-it means I'm doing something right! Yosh! As for couples, I'm not entirely sure yet. If there are any it will be a future NaruHina and maybe SasuSaku. I would introduce Hinata sooner, but I don't really need her in the story at this point. (she may or may not make a quick aperance before the **TimeSkip **though.) But for those NaruHina fans, later I promise. (I think-look I'm being indixisive again!)

For the **anonymous review & Gen. Malaise:** mettle as metal-spelling errors and such-I have a bad habbit of it, plus this is only a hobby. I will actually have my Bro' read over the fanfic in the future, to help me with grammar and stuff. As for Naruto going insane, sorry. He's not going to be a crazy person or anything. Just be a bit more demonic (But in a cute way-uh-sorta.^^;)

**To t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i. foshizzlexD & Grocamol:** Thank you-your support means a lot! I give you cyber chocolatechip cookies (the good kind.)

Oh yeah and something I forgot to answer in the last review. Yes **Grocamol **I do have a fondness for Werewolves, so so I'm not surprised something of that oragin crept it's way into this story.

That's the end of my ranting chattering blahblahbla...

On with the story.

_**Jya ne** _(thanks again AmayaNight-san for telling me how to spell. I knew I was doing it wrong.-;)

P.S. (Please do not hate Sakura-chan for this chapter, she is only worried about Naruto. I tried to stay as close to her PreShippuden mindset as possible. Please tell me what you think! Inerself: _**Shannaroo!**_)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Two Minds**

After a long explanation of Kyuubi's sealing in Naruto, and many more questions, Team 7 and the Hokage were finely silent. Well until Sakura asked, "So… so it was you who attacked the Nara's deer." By the look on Naruto's face she instantly wished she hadn't said anything.

He just bowed his head with a nod. "Yeah, I can kind of remember it now… I remember I told Fath-Kyuubi I was hungry, but it was more then that…" he looked off distantly. "I wanted to hunt, and doing it was invigorating." He shook himself as they gave him some weird looks.

"Uh-not that I liked it now!" it was a bit of a lie, but they wouldn't be able to understand. Maybe if he put it up to a ninja who had successfully caught his mission target? Father had been really proud of him too…

He shook his head-he had to stop thinking like that.

"You sure seemed to like Sasuke, and Hokage-sama though didn't you?" Kakashi sounded like he was joking, but as always a ninja is looking underneath the underneath. He wanted Tsunade to explain the situation at hand a little more.

"As for that, maybe Naruto can explain." Tsunade waved a hand. Some how she had magically gotten a hold of some sake, and was half way through her second round. Naruto instantly blushed and muttered something. Tsunade, not quit drunk yet but getting there snickered.

"Go ahead kid, tell them what you said."

"It's not funny Baa-chan!"

She just snorted into her drink and Naruto had to continue.

"It's hazy, but I remember when I woke up I didn't know where I was. I was looking around for something." He was turning beet red now. "The first thing I saw was Tsunade-Baa-chan and I woke her up…"

"Go on Naruto..," the older woman had no shame, though she would probably regret this after her hang over.

"I called her…" he mumbled something.

"What was that?" Sakura perked up trying to hear. Some how this seemed to be getting good, even Sasuke was listening intently.

"I called her mama…"

There was a simultaneous sweet-drop between the entire room, and then giggling broke out.

"It's not funny Sakura-chan-Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ooohh-I wish I could have been there!" Sakura was holding her side. "What on earth would posses you to call her that?" she was looking at the Hokage now. Judging by the dilated look in the older woman's eyes, she was nowhere near a motherly figure. It surprised her when the Hokage could still speak clearly.

"I have a theory on that."

Naruto groaned, this was probably going to be painful. For him at least.

"It seems that after your _changes_," she eyed the boy up and down for lack of a better word. "Your mind reverted to one close to a small animals, perhaps an infant. Therefore when the first thing he saw was me, he felt that aromatic bond most other animals do."

"A baby, how's that? He could still talk." Sakura understanding half was still confused.

Tsunade just shrugged, "Perhaps because Naruto has already been exposed to langue, and human interaction for twelve years."

Naruto was thinking about it and found she might be right. He didn't want to be thought of as a little baby, but when he had woke up it was as if he'd been born again. Everything was different, new-more enhanced. Even now he could smell the strong sent of disinfectant, medicines, and his own teammates. Cocking an ear, he could hear the sounds of people outside the room clearly if he wanted to.

The others were still conversing on their prior question.

"T-there's something else too…" he said breaking from his thoughts and getting all their attention. His ears droop a bit. _'It's weird having ears that move around.'_

"When I forget, like after the hunt and now… at first it felt like only a small part of me was going through all that." He tried to explain, even though he wasn't sure he understood it himself. "When ever I dream… well I'm always a kid, like back when I was little." he wasn't looking at them now. The last thing he wanted was to bring up his past.

"A side affect of the Genjutsu." Tsunade nodded.

"Y-yeah, I felt so small then… all I could remember was the villagers hate, Kyuubi-san was the only one to protect me. He took care of me." His tail and hair bristle at what he was saying, then he went back to the point. "It was like that mind was with me when I hunted those deer, and just now. It was like I was a kid again…" he rubbed the back of his head. "'Course I think Kyuubi's instincts helped a lot when that big male deer attacked. I didn't feel like a child at all then…" he shivered remembering the hot blood... "Hee, I'm not even sure Kyuubi-san was aware of it at the time. We seem to have some kind of bond linking us now…" for some reason he kind of like the sound of that. A strong bond with someone else. Maybe even stronger then his rivalry with Sasuke.

Tsunade had a finger to her chin. "So what you're trying to say is that you seem to have two different mindsets. Your normal one, and then this younger one that's connected to Kyuubi."

He tried to nod but he wasn't sure anymore. "…But… we're the same… those 'mindsets' there both me and… I don't think they're going to stay apart from each other anymore."

"You can't let that happen!" Sakura burst out suddenly furious and making them all jump. "It a trick being played on you by Kyuubi-he's only trying to use you!" She didn't know how deep her words cut him. _He_ himself didn't completely understand the sudden pain, which came to his chest. She was probably right…

Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and pulled out his signature smile. Over the years he'd been able to use it, even in the greatest times of sadness. It was one of the few lies he was capable of pulling off at all.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll be fine-anyway nothing is going to stop me from being Hokage. Not even Kyuubi!" He noticed there were a bit of tears in her eyes, and was glad when she was able to wipe them away. He hated seeing Sakura cry. For a moment he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against hers, a rumbling admitting from his throat. A second later he felt the shock at what he had done and pulled away from her. Both of their faces were red.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan!" again his ears tilted down-what was he doing? Sakura was still blushing. She'd wanted to reprimand him for getting so close, and along with that letting Kyuubi's fox instincts control him. She raised her hand.

Naruto shut his eyes fully intending to take the hit this time. He was so embarrassed by what he had done-she deserved to hit him! It was a surprise when the weight on his head just bounced up and down lightly.

It seemed with those new fluffy fox ears and that tail, Naruto had gain a adorableness even Sakura couldn't fight off. "Naruto I don't like seeing your ears droop like that; they're much cuter standing up."

This made him perk up a bit. _'Did Sakura-chan just call me cute?'_

A moment ago he was hurt and embarrassed, now with those words from his long time crush he was swooning. Of course Naruto has a different way of doing that then most people. He hugged her tight tail wagging happily. "Thanks Sakura-chan!"

She blushed again and pushed him off, Naruto stayed ecstatic as ever.

"So what now-I'm hungry can we go out for some ramen?"

"You can't go anywhere looking like that Dobe." Sasuke spoke up. He was getting board with the whole thing. They need to get the baka back to normal.

"Is there anything you can do, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi looked to the Hokage. She was biting a thumb in thought.

"We're going to have to run some tests. Obviously something has changed with the seal. I may need to get in contact with Jiraiya. In the meantime, Naruto you are not to leave the hospital-don't let anyone see you either."

"Aww-come on Obaa-chaaannn!"

"No-"

"You act like I can't hide anything. Look I can still use Henge!" he gathered chakra and there was a poof. Naruto, complete with out fox ears and a tail stood in their mist. He raised a hand in a thumbs up. "I could even still go on missions!"

"Unacceptable Naruto!" this time Tsunade thundered, sending even those in the hall reeling. She lowered her voice, "We don't understand how this change has affected your chakra system. Before you go anywhere, I need to do some serious exams on your body."

The Henge broke and he pouted folding his arms. "This sucks!"

The Hokage just rolled her eyes. "I'll see to it that Shizune brings you some food to eat. I trust everyone understands the knowledge of this situation is to be kept secret." The other ninja nodded. "Good, as of now Team 7, Shizune, and myself, are the only ones to know of Naruto's condition. Jiraiya too if I can find him."

'_Hee if Ero-sennin is coming then maybe I will get to train!'_ Naruto thought slyly. _'He's always trying to tap into the fox's power. I'm practically half fox now, it should be easy!'_ Tsunade noticed his sneaky smile.

"Don't get any ideas kid, this is serious. I'm not letting you and that old pervert try something stupid. It was bad enough when I found out about him throwing you into a canyon to summon Gamabunta." There was a small pulse in her forehead at the thrashing she still owed Jeryia for that. What kind of idiot throws a twelve year old off a cliff?

Naruto still sulking agreed, while mentally crossing his fingers.

"As of now you are all dismissed-**not you Naruto**-**STAY**! I'll be back in a little bit with some equipment." The Hokage exited the room. Naruto stuck his tongue out after her.

"Nuuhhh-can't tell me what to do!"

"**Yes I can!"** came a booming reply past the door. It was amazing since the Hokage was already half way across the hall. Naruto fell backward on to his tail with a cry, while the rest in the room sweet-dropped.

_**Three days later…**_

"Naruto-kun! Get back here before Tsunade kills me!" Shizune was racing after the hyper active blond that was pealing down the hallway. He just shot a grin back at her.

"Just cover me Shizune-nee! I'll be back in no time!"

Shizune's cries of frustrating could be heard all the way down the long hall, as the patient she was supposed to be bring food to fled. She didn't even stand a chance at the new found speed he'd gained-and now she had to hide this from Tsunade. Her one thought was this, _'I'm going to die. She's gonna kill me.'_

It was Sakura who saw Naruto first as he wandered the street, and it took her a moment to regester-'This is BAD!' A seconded later she was at his side and yanking his now humanly transformed ear. "What are you doing out of the hospital?" she barked.

"A-ah-Sakura-chaaannn that hurts!"

"Answer the question baka!"

"I can't breath in there-have you smelled some of the stuff they use to clean the place?" he wrinkled his noise as she let him go. "Plus it's so nice out today and…" he sniffed at the air and there was the unmistakable sound of a stomach rumbling. He gave a foxy grin.

"I'm hungry-let's get some ramen!"

"Not a chance! We need to get you back before-"

"Please Sakura-chan-I'm dying here! I think Tsunade is trying to poison me with that hospital food-and she keep feeding me fruits and vegetables!" he stuck a tongue out sickly. "Even that pet pig of hers is starting to look edible!" Oh, if Sakura had known how true that stament was, she'd probably beat him to a bloody pulp. As it was this did make her a bit nervous. She flicked him on the side of the head irritably with a finger.

"Fine-_**ramen**_-then you get your butt back to the hospital!" it was an order not a request, and Naruto figured he should take it while it was still good.

"Come on then Sakura-chan!" he grabbed her hand pulling her forward. Naruto was leading her through the crowed streets and there were crys of protest as they bumped into people. They were at the ramen stand in no time and Naruto ordered for both of them.

"Hey, I thought that you were supposed to be in the hospital." Itchiraku said as he placed a steaming bowl in front of his best customer.

Naruto just answered with a grin, "Nothing keeps me from my ramen Ji-san!" the older man just laughed and continued about his work. Naruto slurped up his noodles while Sakura delicately nibbled at her own. The kitsune boy was just about to tuck into his second helping when a voice caught his ear. It seemed his heighten senses were still working even through the transformation.

"…_I don't care what they say about that clan…"_

"_I know what you mean but the Uchiha were truly great…"_

"_Truly great-one of them slaughtered his entire-"_

"_There's rumors that it was an Uchiha behind the Kyuubi attack all those years ago…"_

"_If that's the case, then what were they thinking putting the fox brat on his team. Maybe the Hokage wants the village to go to hell-"_

"I think, that you should keep your mouth shut." There was a blood curdling silence as Naruto held a kunai to the gossiping shinobi's neck. He'd moved faster the eye could see, and for those who didn't blink they might have seen a gold blur. He looked absolutely cold at the three who were talking. All ninja either Chuunin or Jonin level and he really didn't care.

"Little-"

"I suggest you shut up or I'll slit your throat right here."

"Usuratonkachi!" that snapped him out of it and he blinked. Sasuke had entered the scene and was looking coldly at all of them. Naruto, seeing his hand still pressing the kunai to the man's neck began to shake a bit, and he back away. _'What am I doing?'_

There was a muttered insult just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear, and Naruto to get quite clearly.

"_Look-he's already controlling the beast as it is…"_

Naruto's eyes flashed and he spun, this time ignoring his kunai and ready to sink his claws into the man. No one insulted someone of his family-especially not his brother Sasuke!

"I told you to shut up, or do I have to warn you again?" he snarled violently sending off a killing intent in the middle of the street.

There was a grip on his shoulder and he looked up. Sasuke was glaring ahead of him at the higher level ninja. "Drop it Naruto."

Naruto just growled further and Sasuke's grip tightened. But before he could force Naruto to move away the boy was speaking to the other ninja again.

"Hey listen up you jerks-Sasuke is my best friend and _**brother**_-you ever talk badly about or touch one of my family, and _**I'll kill you**_." He was just about ready to drop the Henge now, and show these guys who they were dealing with. His mind was hot with the influence of a demon and fox pup wanting to protect his pack brother. There was something gripping his hand and he's head shot to the left. It was Sakura and she was looking down at her feet.

"Come on Naruto…"

The intense arua around him stopped in defeat. He glanced over at the ramen stand and the people staring at them. He expected it from the villagers. But even old man Itchiraku was looking at him with a bit of fear, though it was also filled with concern.

"Hey, I don't know what you men are saying over there-but insulting my customers or there friends isn't something I need around my stand." The ramen chief finely addressed the three older shinobi. They sneered but didn't say anything and turned to leave. Naruto trembled and both Sakura and Sasuke had to keep a grip on him to hold him back.

"Naruto, calm down. You're letting the fox take control." Sakura whispered. A moment later his body loosened and he nodded his head.

"I-I think I need to go back to the hospital, Sakura-chan."

She agreed and both Genin began to lead Naruto away. "Thank for sticking up for me old man… Sorry for making a scene in front of your stand." Naruto was about to fish money out of his pocket, when the old cook just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house. Get better soon alright. What ever medication they have you on at that hospital is putting you on edge."

Naruto forced a small laugh and let his friends lead him away.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you were here to." Sakura was just coming to the hospital, and saw the boy leaning against the wall his arms folded. He just gave a, 'hmph.' If it was anyone else Sakura would have rolled her eyes at them, but since it was Sasuke she merly blushed even darker. "I'm bringing some lunch to Naruto, want to come?" Ever since there last incident a Itchiraku's she'd been trying to bring her teammate something more edible to eat. Tsunade hadn't been happy when she found out, and Sakura didn't want a repeat of either experience again.

"What ever." This must have meant 'yes,' in Sasuke langue because he followed after her. Sakura meanwhile was berating herself for not making a second lunch-wouldn't that be great? Sasuke eating her homemade meal-it would be like they were married! If it was possible her blush became even deeper, and the only thing that kept her from giggling out loud was her inner-self yelling, **'Cha-Take that Ino-pig!'**

"You going in or what?" Sasuke broke her out of her thoughts. She'd been standing outside Naruto's hospital door for a little to long.

"Uhh-yeah!" she said with quick cheer and began to turn the knob. "Hey Naruto, we're coming in!" There was no reply which worried her a bit. Usually there was always a cry of, "Sakura-chan!" or "tell Sasuke-teme to stay out!" The silence gave her a shiver-could he have gone back to that 'Fox' mind he'd been talking about. Seeing Naruto cower in a corner from her was something she feared each visit. Luckily so far Naruto had been himself, if not a little odd. When ever she thought he was acting like a fox she would smack him over the head. Not to hard, those fox ears were pretty cute…

Sakura cracked the door open and peeked in, then with a look of shock she threw the door open.

"What is it?" after seeing Sakura throw the door open Sasuke knew something was wrong. It wasn't long before he found out what. "That idiot!" he growled seeing the open window, the curtains flittering in the breeze.

"We have to find him-what if someone sees him-or worse! What if he's under Kyuubi's influence again?" Sakura tried to keep her voice as low as she could. Not long ago Naruto had been moved from the main part of the hospital to somewhere more private. Still she didn't want to take the chance of someone hearing her.

"Come on, the dobe's not smart enough to get far." Sasuke grunted, jumping up onto the window frame and then outside. Sakura quickly followed after.

'_Naruto you idiot, if something happens to you I'll kill you!'_ The Kunoichi thought, clenching a fist as they passed over the buildings of Konoha.

_Earlier that day._

Err it had been almost two weeks!

Naruto's tail twitched as he glared out the window. It was a bright day outside and looked perfect for training. He was really annoyed with Tsunade for keeping cooped up like this-it was driving him crazy.

'_**Don't like being locked up, eey kit?'**_

'_Yeah, I hate it.'_

Normally Naruto would have countered with something like _'Shut up stupid fox!'_ He never really meant it though, and he was pretty sure Kyuubi knew it too. Naruto had tried to stop talking to the demon altogether, but that had proved next to futile. Though Kyuubi gave him his space, after a while he could tell the connection between them had strengthened.

It was hard to admit this though, because he knew how worried Sakura was about him. The others were as well, and would always remind Naruto to be carful not to let Kyuubi take control of him. But it was Sakura that made it hardest for him-he hated the look of fear in her eyes. Not of the demon itself, but of loosing Naruto. It had surprised him how much she cared, he'd never had a friendship like that before.

Along with being so infatuated with her he would do anything he had to too keep her happy. If the demon ever spoke in her presence, he would either do his best to keep quite or snap back at him. But Sakura hadn't come yet today and he was bored and lonely. Tsunade hadn't been around to do anymore test since yesterday and Kakashi-sensei didn't even stop by-god forbid Sasuke see him! The guy was already making remarks about his appearance.

He humphed, what was wrong with his tail and ears anyway? They were soft and he kept them clean. In fact, after a while even his blond hair had become as shiny and soft as his fox fur. He flicked his tail slightly and then in a move faster then any genin, he opend the window to the outside.

'_**Creatures like us aren't meant to be imprisoned…'**_

'_Creatures like us…'_ Naruto shook his head. _'No-I'm nothing like you! I'm human, not a demon or a fox!'_

There was a great sigh in the back of his mind, before the beast spoke again_**. 'You are as much my son as your human father kit. You should know you are not the only host who's had to carry me. Your mother bore the burden as well.'**_

"M-my mother?" Naruto stuttered then thought. _'You knew her? You knew my mom?'_

'_**She was my prison for more then twenty years…'**_

'_W-what was she like?'_

Naruto wondered if the fox was angry as he heard a deep rumbling. Instead he just spoke matter-of-factly. _**'She was very much like you, though you took on the features of that accursed father of yours.'**_ This time he really did show anger, and Naruto felt it heat in his gut.

'_Stop that!'_

'_**Sorry kit, sometime's I forget how connected we are.'**_

'_Well don't-and we're not!'_

'_**Tsk, weren't you listening to what I was saying boy? I was sealed inside of you mothers navel for many years. Since your creation to your birth I have always been with you. You and I share something stronger then blood or chakra.'**_

Naruto gritted his teeth, Kyuubi wasn't lying to him he could tell that much. _'Kyuubi-san, what was my mother's name?'_

The great fox was silent for a moment before he spoke again. _**'Uzumaki Kushina.'**_

'_So I have my mom's last name? Why?'_

This time Kyuubi didn't answer, and no matter how man time's Naruto asked he wouldn't respond.

"Phuh-be that way! Probably lying anyway." The boy grumbled just as an exceptionally sweet breeze passed the window. He sniffed at the air then took in a deep breath with a sigh. It smelled so good out there… he had to get out of this place.

Naruto jumped on the window sill and then to a nearby roof. He'd be back, but there was no way he could take that little hospital room any more. He needed to stretch his legs. To have his freedom. He was so preoccupied with the vigor the outside gave him, he didn't even notice Kyuubi's soft words.

'_**Soon kit… soon.'**_


	8. Chapter 7 – Unchained

**Hello, the update is here! Just letting you guys know, the last chapter has been edited with a new scene. See top of page in Chapter 6 so you can find it.**

In other news-my gosh-every day I look in my mail box someone has favorited this story and/or has put it on story alert! *Blushes profusly* You all are to kind-thank you so much. I hope you continue to like the story so far. This chapter actually gave me a bit of trouble and I hope I don't have to change it in the future. Be warned now-it get's drakish at this point for Naruto, and I actually feel bad for making him suffer... TT^TT We are getting closer to the 'Time Skip' I was talking about and I'm still trying to figure out how that is going to work out. Please feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter, and perhaps if you think of something to make it better?

-Feed Back-

**To Echo Uchiha:** Yes I know the pairing isn't everyones favorite, and I'm pretty sure it will never happen in the anime... (I am a slight SasuSaku fan-but then I like SakuraxLee forthe novitly of it all, lol!) Thank you for your impute on the chapter leangth. ^w^

Sakura is actually going to be pretty important for the TimeSkip part of the story.

**To PuppetMaster55: **Some good observations there! Yes it is something like that/next to exactly like that. :D Thank you for the second recomend I will check it out!

**To Grocamol:** Yes I have rread some storys like that though I don't know how Arashi's name became so popular. Is it in the anime/manga-I kind of jump around Naruto a lot and am a bad spoiler addict. Any way for this story his birth parents will still be Minato and Kushina. I don't think Gaara will ever show up in this fic. If someone ever does a story like 'Naruto no Kitsune' about Gaara, I might be interested in reading. (He's another of my favorite characters.)

**To bob115:** Aaah thank you for telling me how to spell Henge and for the commenting on the chapter length.

**To AmayaNight:** Hee-I mention just about all of my reviewers-though that might be getting harder for me with how many the story seems to be accumulating. I think I may just use pm after this chapter... It's cool that you study japanese-I want to do that to and go to Japan one day. Maybe be an english teacher there or something. ^0^

**To Himiko Wukong:** Thanks for all the reviews on the chapters! Yes Naru-chan is always seems to have double the charisma when he has fox features! ^/^ As for Tsunade's reaction when he called her Mama-well lets just say it was along the lines of-pretty darn funny! I'm sure her eye's poped out of her head or something. Maybe I will write a short scene on it as a separate document here.

**To Mida Fado:** Hahaha-yes 'tis true Naruto can put food away-must have something to do with Kyuubi's chakra-who knows... (Mysterious) And yep-Naruto is slowly but surly taking on a more fox/demon mind set. That's why I name the story 'Naruto no Kitsune.':D

-End of Feed Back-

Thanks again to all those who are reading and I can't wait to send you the next update! Oh yeah, Naruto will be refuring to Kyuubi as Father and Dad from now on. I will edite previuse chapters as soon as I can. I reread some of them adn see a lot of the mistakes people were talking about. Until then,

Jya ne-and all that good jazz!

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

P.S. (from now on this '######' will be used for scene breaks. I didn't realize the stars I put there weren't coming up on the net.)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Unchained**

"Naruto!" Sakura called fruitlessly. She and Sasuke had split up with her going to check the ramen stand, and him Naruto's apartment. So far no luck, and Naruto hadn't left a trail to where he'd gone. They had no idea where to look next. "Where could that baka have run off too?" Of course Sasuke didn't answer; even if he wanted to he didn't get the chance.

"Nee-Sakura, what's going on?"

"Wahhh-don't scare me like that sensei!" The girl spun around to face the Jonin and he waved his hands.

"Woah Sakura, I was just wondering what you two were doing."

After her initial shock Sakura burst. "Naruto's not at the hospital."

"Eh, did Tsunade move him?"

"We found the window wide open." Sasuke said in an obvious tone. That was all Kakashi needed to know. He sighed.

"Right then, come on we better find him."

"We've looked everywhere we can think. His home, Itchiraku's…"

"How about the training grounds?"

"He wouldn't have gone off just to trai-" Sakura stopped and Kakashi eye smiled. If anyone could be that brawn-headed it was Uzumaki Naruto. A throbbing pulse mark showed up on her head and she spoke with shaky calmness. "I'm gonna kill him."

"That might not be necessary if someone else finds him first. Let's go." Kakashi motioned and they followed after him.

####################

####################

Naruto breathed in the fresh air from the ground. He was laying in the shade of a tree after a bit of hard training. He loved it out here! Being inside was miserable-he had to get the Old Lady to let him out! After being outside again he knew he wouldn't survive if he was trapped in there again.

'_**You know they'll be looking for you.'**_

'_Heehee-let 'em try! Nobodies gonna catch me.'_ He grinned not bothering to ignore the fox demon. It was more fun to have someone to talk to.

Fluttering over head, Naruto notice a red butterfly glide just above his nose. For some reason it was so pretty he just had to play with it. Sitting up he followed after the shimmering bug, not noticing he was using both his hands and feet to do so.

'_**What are you doing kit?'**_

'_Just a game.'_

He could feel Kyuubi raise his eyebrow but ignored it. This was his hunt, he didn't want any distractions. With a soft growl he crouched down and narrowed his eyes playfully. Just a little bit further… he leapt forward.

He groped for the creature and almost had it, before he caught his foot on an uplifted tree root. He tumbled forward. There was a deep rumbling from inside his mind as Kyuubi laughed. Indignantly Naruto sat up again. No way a bug was going to get the better of him. "Just you watch-I'll get it this time." Once again he crept up on the insect.

'_Now I'm gonna get ya'!'_

He sprang, but before he could catch the little creature something whizzed past his ear scaring it away. Disappointed his sharp ears picked up the sound of a kunai sinking into tree bark. He looked up at the one who had thrown it. Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi, Sakura and him, had broken up at the train grounds so they could cover more area. This was the one he'd volunteered to look through.

"Jerk, that was my game!" Naruto growled pouncing on Sasuke, and wrestling him to the ground. The boy just kicked him off.

"Dobe, it was a butterfly-grow up!"

"Stupid-Teme-it was mine!"

At this point Sasuke was pretty sure something wasn't right.

Naruto glared up at him with sharp slit blue eyes. "Stupid human…"

"What'd you say?"

"I'm not going back to that hospital. You can't make me!" The blond said with another low growl, and dashed with inhuman speed into the woods.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted but he was already gone. That idiot, was he letting the Nine-Tails control him?

Naruto's head felt a bit fuzzy as he ran away from Sasuke. Why had he said that? Part of him knew he was being ridicules, the other a more untamable side just kept running. Humans were nothing but trouble and he didn't want any of it.

'_I don't want to go back!'_

Both side spoke in unison. It was strange because now that he thought about it, why was he splitting them into two different entities. They were both him, the one that everyone new, and the other something that had been hidden away. Like it had always been there, he just never had the chance to use it.

'_Well I'm tired of it!'_ He growled and launched himself over a log. Finding a good place to hide he stopped in some bushes. After a bit of panting he began to think less like a fox and more like a boy. _'I really should go back before Obaa-chan get's mad though…' _he sat on his bum, hands placed in front of him like an animal.

'_**Starting to feel a bit chained up?'**_

'_Are you the one doing this to me?'_

'_**You should know the answer to that by now kit.'**_

'_I'm not-I'm not like you! I don't want to be like you!'_

'_**Naruto, how did you feel before that boy Sasuke came along?**__'_

'…'

'_**Would you rather feel that or be caged forever?'**_

'_I'm not caged-I'm human! I'm happy the way I am-eerr-was!'_ he was growling again and didn't bother to stop. He said this but he wasn't so sure… Suddenly his stomach rumbled. _'Aww man now I'm hungry…'_ he sniffed at the air. There was something near by. Looking through the leaves he caught the form of a squirrel. Unconsciously he licked his lips. He was really-_really_-hungry, and that little rodent looked so fat and tender…

Naruto shook his head, _'No I can't think like that!'_ but there was that natural instinct to hunt again. Darn it, if he didn't act now the little beast would get away!

'_**Remember what I told you.'**_

'_Shut up… yeah I remember.' _He grumbled in his mind and then got serious. The little creature never had a chance. He let go of any human thought as he sunk sharp teeth into his prey.

####################

####################

Kakashi was the first to find Naruto after they met back up with Sasuke. The Genin had tried to follow the kitsune boy, but he was just too fast. In the end even the great Uchiha felt the need to go for help.

"_There's something up with him. He said 'Stupid human'." Sasuke had said._

"_Was it Kyuubi taking over?" Sakura asked desperately hoping it wasn't._

"_No, I don't think so. He still called me Teme…"_

"_Then he's gone into that fox state. I'll move on ahead, you two cover me." Kakashi lifted his __hitai-ate from __over his eye, revealing Sharingan. He would find Naruto's trail soon enough._

####################

####################

Naruto's ears shifted as he heard something from above. Someone was watching him.

"Gggrrrrrr!" he guarded his food defensively. "Back off-it's mine! Go away!" he smelled the familiar sent of the Alfa, Kakashi-sensei.

"Easy there Naruto, I'm not going to take anything." It put Kakashi on edge to see the furry corps in his student's hand, along with the red blood dripping down his chin.

"Leave me alone Kakashi-sensei!"

It surprised him even more when Naruto recognized him.

"Naruto, we want to help you. Try to calm down."

"No! You're going to take me back-I hate that room-I hate the smells of the hospital!" he arched his back tail down and puffed out.

"Stop Naruto!" His eyes turned upward to Sakura. She'd dropped out of a nearby tree and was looking desperately at him. "Don't you recognize us?"

"Sakura-chan…" he stopped growling and whimpered a bit. "I can't go back-I can't stand it there."

"You're not acting like yourself."

Naruto's ears bent back. "You don't understand…" It wasn't the same for him back there anymore. Just then something caught him around the shoulders and he spun with a snap.

"I said back off!" he growled scratching out at the form. Sasuke felt his shirt tear and blood run down his front. He didn't stop though and grabbed hold of Naruto. That's when he felt his arm burning. Naruto was biting him!

He grunted trying not to cry out in pain. Was he pumping chakra into the wound? "What-are-you-doing-Dobe!"

Naruto just growled his eyes rising to look up at his captor. He wouldn't listen to them-they wouldn't catch him and lock him up again. Kyuubi was whispering for him to just tear the mortals arm off but...

'_Sasuke-nii?'_

The grip on his jaw slacked and he let go continuing to glare up at his captor. "Let me go."

"Not going to happen."

For a moment Naruto's eye's flashed red and Sasuke heard another voice inside his mind. _**'Let my kit go Uchiha, before I kill you myself!'**_

Sasuke just tighten his grip, keeping his eyes at Naruto's now blue gaze. "That your father talking?"

"Shut up!" Naruto tried to scratch him again but Sasuke just grabbed his arm. "I'm not a demon-I'm not a monster!" his voice strained.

"Then come back with us. Let us help you." Sakura pleaded desperately. "Don't let Kyuubi do this to you!"

That did it, both his human and feral side broke. "…do this to me-Sakura-this is me! Do you hate me now is that it?" he felt angry tears come into his eyes as he ripped away from Sasuke. Maybe Kyuubi was right… he was changing so much and yet he was still Naruto underneath it all. Did she reject him just because he had a demons essence in him? It wasn't fair.

"Naruto, we just want what's best for you. Give us a chance to help." Kakashi raised a hand out to him, but he cringed back.

"I-I don't know what's right anymore… I'm not a human and I'm not a demon." He wept openly. "I thought… a long time ago everyone made me feel like I was nothing. Is that true? Am I just some kind of emptiness everyone hate's!"

"_**Kit…"**_

"Shut up you stupid fox! I never asked for this-I never asked for you to be sealed inside of me! I don't have a family I don't have anyone!" he stomped out what little light was still in his heart, and Kakashi had a sudden bit of realization.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I don't think that Genjustu has fully worn off. That's why he's being like this."

'_**So the mortal isn't a complete idiot. He's right Kit, and I've been doing what I can to protect you from the remnants of that Justsu. Since you're no longer accepting my help the weight of that spell will now be on you. Now I have no choice but to use force.'**_

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto's voice shook and suddenly chakra engulfed him.

'_**I'm sorry kit…'**_

There was so many emotions-sadness hatred-it was burning him! Naruto couldn't stay conscious anymore. He let himself fall into the darkness. Kakashi sensed when the boy had passed out, so he wasn't ready when he stepped forward and saw Naruto stand. When the half fox opened his eyes they were blood red.

"_**There is nothing you mortals can do. You're healing skills can not help him, that is why I'm going to intervene fully now."**_Kyuubi used Naruto's voice and made the boys face look serious. _**"He is not like you any more, and the pain you humans bring him will no longer be his to bear. I will see to that."**_

"You can't control him Kyuubi." Kakashi said harshly. The demon just smiled though it was a bit sad.

"_**You're a fool human, for thinking I would control my own son. I'm going to make him better and stronger then any of you shinobi. Then we'll both get our revenge on this damn village!" **_ With that Kyuubi's control broke thanks to the seal and Naruto's body crumbled to the ground.

Kakashi picked the limp form up and with out a word took him to Tsunade.

####################

####################

Tsunade watched as the boy struggled in his sleep. Naruto had a high fever, and his restless movements had stripped the bed of sheets and covers. Every few moments he would yell in pain. Other the the pain killers she'd tried to give him, she could do nothing to help.

"His best chance is to wait it out, and fight to make it." Tsunade finely told Shizune. "Watch him, I'll inform the others." She met Team 7 in the outside halls and forced herself not to cringe at the looks they gave her.

"Is he going to be alright?"

The Hokage sighed, "There's nothing I can do, this is his fight."

"But what about what Kyuubi said?"

"What ever happens, well will take the nesasary precautions."

Sakura out of sheer frustration punched the wall making it crack. "This is all my fault-if I had said those stupid things to him-he wouldn't have been effected so bad!"

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. "Enough, this was probably going to happen sooner or later. I wondered why Naruto seemed to recover so fast, if Kyuubi is protecting his mind then all we can do is wait."

"How long till you think he wakes up?" Kakashi asked from his position against the wall.

"I have no idea."

"Can we see him?" it was Sasuke this time, his gaze harder then it usually was. The Hokage wanted to say no, then shook her head changing her mind. Waving a hand she motioned for them to follow.

The moment the door opened they could hear the bitter cries. It was then that Tsunade wished she hadn't brought them inside.

"Stop it-leave me alone!"

Shizune was struggling to keep Naruto on the bed as he screamed. "Let me go! I didn't do anything-it's not my fault! Stop hurting me!" he gave a particularly loud scream and then fell back. Breathing heavily and his eyes wide but unseeing he said desperately. "…just kill me… I don't want this anymore…"

Sakura put a hand to her mouth as silent tears ran down her face. Kakashi motioned them to leave when the boy reached a hand out. Shizune took it squeezing gently. Her own eyes were filled with tears

Naruto's soft voice pleaded in desperation. "…where are you… Tou-san…?"


	9. Chapter 8 – Forget, Little One

New update-wah finely! I didn't know if I would post today-er tomorrow-**today-for me is tomorrow for some people.** I don't sleep for I am evil-bwahhahaha! Ehem. *cough* Now for feed back-because you guys are awesome! ^w^

**PuppetMaster55:** I love your reviews-thank you so much for them! To answer your question. Yes Naruto was actually refuring to Kyuubi at the end, but I had some mix ups with how to say father in Japanese properly. After surfing an episode of Naruto I found that Sasuke will often call his father Tou-san. So that is now my default. I have to edit previous chapters for consistency. For all those who take the time to read this-I hope you forgive me. I will clean up my mess soon!

**Grocamol**: I am doing a 'Timeskip' from when Sasuke joins Orochimaru and such etc. Can't tell more because I don't want to spoil anything. (Yes he does that-I actually like little Sasuke and 12 year old Sasuke a lot, even if the preteen is a stuck up brat.)

**AmayaNight:** Don't worry-everyone favorite Pervy Sage will show up, though it will be after the 'TimeSkip'. In the chapter Sasuke leaves and *cough* other stuff happens... *looks suspicious* then the story will jump a few years later.

**Echo Uchiha: **Yes it is sad-I have a tendency to put characters through the darkest possible misery. It will get better... I hope. There will be humor-does that make up for sadness? (aww crap-sad humor? What am I thinking?) Anyway-thank you for all the reviews on 'Song of The Lotus Flute.' I send you a digital cookie! You are to kind!

lilanimefan247: A billion thanks go strait your way!:D I update as soon as I can-but if I tell you any idea of when, I will surely loose my mojo. Another bad habit. If I say I'll finish a chapter in a night it tends to work against itself.

**Yami Kurushimi:** Thank you-I hope you continue to enjoy it! If you like this fic feel free to look at 'Song of the Lotuse Flute.' My first FanFic and is already finnished.

That's all! I will see you next update!

**P.S. If you send reviews it boost my little ego and seems to pop out chapters for you guys.**

Jya ne! :3

**- TheNineTailedKitsune**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Forget Little One**

_**Flash back**_

"Tsunade-Baa-chan…" Naruto moaned as she set him on the hospital bed. His body hung limp with his tail slipping off the mattress. Tsunade thought that perhaps he'd awaken. She realized she was wrong, seeing his eyes were still half closed and misty.

"Shuuu, just relax kid."

"I… I can't fight it anymore… we're the same… they're both me."

She couldn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't take any deep thought to guess what he meant. Naruto was starting to accept the fox mind as his own. Tsunade didn't know what to do.

"No, Naruto just hang on-"

"It hurts…"

Touching his face she cringed, he was burning up. She could sense the turmoil of conflicting chakra inside of him. Finely what little aware of his surrounding was lost, and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

###

_Naruto stepped into the street waving back at Itiraku-ji-san. The old man had treated him to a free extra bowl of ramen-he was so happy! He'd told Naruto he was to thin and need to put meat on his bones. _

_From that day on there was no doubt that the ramen stand would be Naruto's favorite place. His happiness didn't last long though; there were still the villagers he had to deal with._

_Every day it was the same, those hateful eyes staring at him. The little blond boy cringed back from people as he moved through the crowd. Why didn't anyone like him? Was he really that bad…?_

_When he was at his apartment he was greeted with the site of angry red scrawls across his door. He couldn't read them but he knew it was from one of the ones that glared at him. Bowing his head he shuffled into his room shutting the door behind him. Inside he forced a mental grin-he couldn't let this bring him down! He was going to be a strong ninja one day and then the villagers would look up to him!_

_###_

The blond kitsune child cringed in his sleep as another painful wave hit him. Little did he know that Kyuubi was using all his power to keep the remnants of the jutsu off his kit, but it was no use. Along with that Naruto's rejection of his help was putting a strain on the boy's body. Kyuubi had no choice now as his kit slipped into a deeper mix of cruel memories and nightmares.

It would be painful for his kit, but he would need to make the final changes soon…

###

_Naruto was digging in the sandbox on the playground his face coved in dirt. He was grinning as he pulled out a worm. "Look what I found guys!" he shouted to the few that had stopped to play with him. The girls 'ewwed' while the boys tried to snatch it from him._

"_Cool-"_

"_What have I told you about going near that boy!" a mother gripped her sons wrist yanking him to his feet. Suddenly other adults appeared doing the same with their own children._

"_Stay away from my child demon!"_

"_Why don't you just disappear or die."_

"_W-wait-I'm not bad honest… please don't go." Naruto said to one little girl but she slapped his hand away._

"_No-Mommy says you're a monster-stay away from me!" she began to cry and that made it even worse. He never meant to scare or hurt her feelings._

_Naruto's chest throbbed as the entire playground was evacuated of life and he was alone. Always-it always ended in him being alone._

"_**What did I do wrong!"**__ he cried banging his little fists into the earth._

_###_

_Run-they're going to catch up! His feet slammed the earth as he pumped his legs. He didn't know why the villagers were chasing him, just that he wasn't safe. If he stopped now they would get him and then he'd be punished because he was a monster…_

_He blinked back tears. He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't be punished again!_

_Something hard hit the back of his head cutting it. He cried out tripping forward into a new body. A village man gripped his wrist._

"_Leave me alone!" Naruto screamed as his little form was pierced, sharp kicks and stones being thrown at him. "Stop it-STOP IT!" he tried striking out but it didn't matter-he was too small and weak to fight them off. They beat him to the ground, some crying, others screaming, and then there was those who laughed. He hated them the most._

_Another violent attack made him shriek long and loud as a sword was plunged through his chest. The humans back up watching him, waiting for him to die slowly. They were spitting on him cursing him..._

_He was completely broken, "…just kill me… I don't want this anymore…" he reached out and for a moment and thought he felt someone grab his hand… The feeling disappeared a moment later. There was no warmth. He was nothing and he just wanted to die…_

"…_where are you… Tou-san…"_

'_**I'm here Naruto. These humans are nothing but a figment of your mind.'**_

"_I can't…"_

"_**Stand up and fight my little kit-you are above, and stronger then the creatures who torment you!"**_

_Naruto, his eyes dim, touched the blade coming out of his chest. It was so cold and smelled of blood. _

"_**Survive little fox. Finnish them and come to me…"**_

_Naruto gripped the steel tightly cutting his hand as he crushed it. He looked over at the ones who mocked him. Tearing the sword away he rolled on his heels and crouched._

###

"Finnish them…" Naruto mumbled staring past Kakashi who now stood next to Shizune. The child's grip had slacked on her hand and had fallen limp at his side.

"Fight Naruto, get through this." The silver haired Jonin crouched next to him, brushing the boys blond hair back. Naruto hitai-ate had been removed. Currently Sasuke gripped it in his hand, his knuckle turning white with strain.

Naruto cringed as if in pain and then, "Survive…" his clawed hand slashed out and caught Kakashi across the neck. The Jonin jumped back holding the wound.

"Naruto!"

There was a look in his eyes like a crystal blue fire. Naruto fell back onto the bed red chakra seeped out of his pores. There was a sense of killing intent on the air.

Naruto just lay there stilly, the bubbling chakra making it to his face as his eye's closed. He breathed out a sigh and a small smile played across his lips.

"I'm your kit… Tou-san."

###

_With a snarl he lunged! Latching onto an arm he bit down clawing at flesh. When the other apparitions tried to grab him, he just spun and kicked out sending them back._

"_Demon-I'll kill you!"_

_Naruto's ears and tail grew along with his sharp fangs. He was not a weak little boy anymore; this little fox was the son of Kyuubi. He bared his teeth and slashed with his nails tearing the man's arm off. There were screams as similar situations went on and soon all was quite. Naruto panted in the middle of the fallen bodies… They were dead… all of them. He couldn't help but feel a deep sadness. He was a monster…_

"_**Kit…"**_

_His ears perked up, "T-Tou-san?" _

"_**Come here."**_

_He didn't waste a moment as he heard the lord of demons growl. He had to find him-had to find his Tou-san._

###

"What's happening?" Shizune reeled as the chakra became more violent. Naruto-his features, they were changing! His body was growing smaller the bones taking a different length and shape.

"N-no!" Sakura cried trying to reach forward but Sasuke held her back. Everyone looked in horror as the chakra became too dense to see through. There was a flash and whatever light bulbs were on shattered, sending them into darkness. When the emergency power had finely kicked on, there was a gasp from everyone in the room.

"Naru…to…"

###

"_Tou-san…?" Naruto wandered through the darkness searchingly before he felt something grip his hand. The darkness began to fade away in a red glow. "Tou-san!" he rapped his tiny arms around Kyuubi only coming a little above the demons knee._

"_**You did it kit. I'm proud of you."**__ the great fox in human form stroked his son's hair. The boy purred snuggling into him and Kyuubi rapped him in his tails. __**"My little Naruto…"**__ he gently brushed back a bit of blood still on the boy's cheek. For a moment he felt a pang of regret at what he had done... it dissipated as his son gave him a small smile._

"_What is it Father?" his wide blue eyes looked innocently up at him tail twitching. Then the mind scape changed, they were in a field. Naruto giggled picking a wild flower and sniffing it. It was so beautiful here-and the sun was bright._

_The young kitsune rolled in the grass giggling and pouncing on invisible foes._

_Kyuubi gave a small smile and sigh. It was over. The memories could no longer affect him._

"_Watch me Tou-san!" his kit shouted as he leapt high into the air. Red butterflies flittered up from the grass around him as he chase after them. He was absolutely at peace._

'_**Yes young fox… forget your humanity and live. My little kitsune, Naruto.'**_

###

Tsunade bent over the curled up little form in the middle of the bed spread. The ominous aura was gone and there was a sense of absolute peace in the room. "Naru…to." She touched the little fox kit, in place of the boy curled up on the covers. There was a grunt from the small creature, but other then that he didn't stir. The fox breathed the deep breaths of sleep.

Tsunade lifted her hand and put it to her eyes. How could this have happened? Why couldn't she have done anything…

"Is that N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered as Sasuke's grip on her finely loosened. She hadn't even taken a moment to think she'd been in the arms of her crush. All that was on her mind was her teammate. She was at the Hokages side in a moment.

"Naruto? Wake up please…" she whispered falling to her knees and squeezing the bed sheets in front of her. She reached out to try and touch him. He stirred and blinked looking up at her. Yes, those were definitely Naruto's eyes-no one else had that shade of blue. But they held no recognition.

The fox kit yawned at her and with another blink, curled back up into his warm fur his tail over his face. He was soon fast asleep again.

"What's happened to him?" Sakura felt numb.

"…it seems Kyuubi has taken this into his own hands, and made some changes." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't like this any more then the rest of them. The problem was now, had Kyuubi been reborn… he hated the thought but what else was there?

'_**You're a fool human, for thinking I would control my own son. I'm going to make him better and stronger then any of you shinobi.'**_

If anything there was still that faint hope. Kyuubi didn't seem to mean Naruto fisical harm… not in the sense he was thinking of.

"We have to change him back!" Sakura looked desperately at the Hokage, but the older woman was at a loss.

"I'm sorry Sakura I-"

_**Bang!**_

There was the slam of a door and they looked to see Sasuke had gone. The only evidence he'd been there was Shizune, who'd seen him go and still looked stunned.

Kakashi shut his eye sadly. Sasuke wasn't taking this any better then Sakura. He felt a pang in his chest remembering what it was to loose a teammate. His relationship with his old teammate had been a lot alike the two boys. He imagined Sasuke was feeling a horrible sense of loss about now.

Sakura just continued to sit by the bed and weep. 'Why can't I be stronger-I'm so useless to both Naruto and Sasuke! The only thing I've done is escalate Narutp's personal turmoil.' Not even her inner-self would argue with her, or say anything at all for that matter.

Empty emotions filled each heart, like a kunai had dug out a bit of their soul and left it gaping.

###

Sasuke sat unseeing at the end of a doc on one of Konoha's ponds. His chest felt like someone had ripped a hole through it. What was wrong with him?

He noticed he was still holding onto Naruto's hitai-ate tightly and loosened his grip. The mettle was smudged from his sweaty palm. 'Dobe-what happened to you?' he glowered inside his mind. It had been so long ago, he would be sitting in this very spot and the little academy student Uzumaki Naruto would pass above. He'd frown at the looser and the boy would stick out his tongue or do some other childish action.

Why was he thinking about this? Naruto was the idiot-a hindrance-someone who didn't know his place! Still that little brat had pushed forward, and look where it had landed him! If Sasuke had only caught up to the idiot before Koshire had-

He cut himself off as a burning sensation came from the back of his neck. The curse mark was becoming empowered with his emotions of loss and anger.

It was just like back then-just like with that monster brother of his! He was powerless-weak! How the hell was he supposed to beat Itachi if he couldn't even save one friend-?

His head burned, and he could hear the whisperings of Orochimaru in the back of his mind. _'If you seek power come find me. I will make you stronger…'_

"Eeerrr." He held his head.

'_Come to me and I will give you all the power you need. You will get your revenge and be able to protect what's precious to you.'_ Feeling even more distraught Sasuke raised the hand with Naruto's forehead protector. He brought his arm back and threw it into the water with a splash. Disappearing in a ninja blur he stood on the hill above. With one last look at the lake he left and never looked back.

* * *

Feel the intensity of a cliff hanger... wwooooohhhhh... *Makes creepy ghost sounds=Epic Fail!*


	10. Chapter 9 – Unsealing New Life

Hello-the wait is over-another chapter has been born and adds a new twist. It is a bit long but I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think. ^0^

**To MoonShadow7117:** *Big Grin* You're comment made me run around my house bragging to my family. It really helped me write this next chapter! I'm so glad you like the FanFic!;3

**To PuppetMaster55:** Same as MoonShadow-Thank you for your kind words. Yes it took me some time to get that chapter to where I wanted it-a lot like this one actually. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. :D

**To Echo Uchiha:** I'm glad that you feel for Naruto because that means I'm doing something right. I hope I can continue to entice your emotional heartstrings. ^-^ (wow that sounded really weird.^^;)

**To chobits909:** Yes-Naru fox-kit is adorable. That's why I had to write this! Kawaii! XD Here is the update-plz enjoy.

On with the story!

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Unsealing New Life**

"_**Naruto, come here."**__ Kyuubi motioned to the boy bringing him out of his games. Naruto obliged and was next to him in an instant._

"_What is Tou-san?" he asked excitedly._

"_**There is one last thing you need to do before we can both be free."**_

_This immediately made the boy's gaze intense. Freedom-ever since he'd woken with this new life it had been the most important thing; next to his Tou-san that is. He nodded his head. He would do whatever his father asked him to. _

_Suddenly the landscape changed again. They were in a sewer and Naruto was standing alone on the other side of prison bars._

"_Father?" he called looking around wildly, this place was familiar-what was it…? His eye lit up in knowing and then went dim. This was where the humans had sealed Tou-san. This was his prison._

'_Our prison…' he remembered the villages hated glares and snarled. Father's pain was as much as his own. They would pay for it-locking his Tou-san up-for beating Naruto and shunning him. He hissed under his breath._

"_**Kit."**_

_Naruto stepped forward when he heard his Father's voice. "What do I have to do?" he asked ready for anything. The demon behind the bars smiled. Naruto felt no fear for the great fox._

"_**You see that paper?"**_

"_Hai!"_

"_**Tear it away then you and I will escape together." **_

_Naruto looked at the seal above. Was it really that simple? He gave his Tou-san a foxy grin. "Yes sir!" The enormous fox nodded and his tails crept through the cage rapping around his son. Naruto was lifted into the air right in front of the seal; as his hand reached for it and began to tear a voice called out to him. It wasn't his Tou-san._

"_Naruto!"_

_He turned around and was confused; a man with wild blond hair, though not as long as his Tou-san's, stood below. He wore a long white coat._

_Something about the man stirred in Naruto's memories._

'…_the best Hokage ever…'_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously, while behind the bars a killing intent radiated._

"_**Yondaime! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"**_

_His fathers voice boomed, all but the tail that held the little fox boy was thrashing. _

"_An invitation like that is hardly something I'd take. I think I'll stay here, thanks."_

"_Yondaime…?" Naruto wondered out loud. Though he was frightened of his father's mood, it wasn't directed at him so he felt no worry._

"_I'm The Forth Hokage Naruto." Minato said taking a step closer. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he hoped from his perch in his fathers grasp._

"_**Naruto!"**_

"_You," the small kitsune's eyes glowed an ominous blue. "You're the one who did this to Tou-san."_

_For the briefest of moments the pervious Hokage looked surprised. What wasn't expected was the little sad smile that played at his lips._

"_What have you done Kyuubi-san?"_

"_**Stay away from him kit!"**_

_Naruto approached the man ignoring his father's words. His sent… it was familiar, almost like his own. He sniffed the air cautiously._

"_Naruto, I would have expected you to be older when The Nine-Tails tried to break free." The blond man looked down at the boy, who just pouted up at him with folded arms. 'He has Kushina's face...'_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Simple Naruto, because I gave it to you."_

_The boy looked shocked then confused. "Huh?"_

"_**Speak another word Minato and I swear-"**_

"_Tou-san I want to know who this man is!" Naruto shouted suddenly. He didn't know what came over him to make him yell at his father, but there was something about this Yondaime he needed to know. "You're the human who sealed Father!"_

_Minato bent down to be at the same eye level as the little fox boy. "It is true Naruto, I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you the day you were born. In doing so I placed some of my own chakra inside as well, incase the seal was ever to break." He smiled and Naruto saw his eyes were blue._

'_Just like mine.'_

"_You-you're the reason they hated me!" the little boy balled a fist. "I should hate you!" he growled throwing a punch. If he had been using the power Kyuubi had given him, the Yondaime wouldn't have stood a chance. As it was the boy was so distraught he could barely function right. Minato caught his hand easily but still cringe at the strength behind it._

"_I would understand if you do. You've changed so much Naruto-kun."_

"_Stop saying my name like that-I don't know you!"_

"_Perhaps not, but I would like to address my son by his given name when I see him."_

_Naruto froze. "What?"_

_Minato leaned in a little closer so their foreheads were almost touching. "You heard me Naruto. I'm your father."_

_Naruto's eyes teared up. No-it had to be a lie-his Tou-san was behind him caged in the human's cruel prison! It was his duty to free them both. Something gentle touched Naruto's face and he blinked._

"_Naruto, I am so sorry. For all of your suffering, it wasn't my intent for that to happen. You were to be seen as a hero not a monster. You've changed so much little one…"_

"_**Get away from my kit Hokage!" **_

"_It seems you have changed as well, eeh Kyuubi-san?" Minato looked up at the nine tails. "Or maybe that's something that has to do with Naruto as well?"_

_Kyuubi growled…_

_So Minato was right. Being sealed inside of Naruto for so many years had actually influenced the beast. Even through all the killing intent aimed at him and the grim loathing from his own son, he knew Kyuubi cared for his child. "Naruto, I saw the turmoil your mind was in and I know that it was Kyuubi who help save you, but you seem to forgotten much of yourself with it."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My purpose to be here was to rebuild the seal. Seeing as that wouldn't make a difference now I've decided I won't." He then turned his blue gaze on Kyuubi. That blue gaze so much like the demon young kit. "Listen now Kyuubi-sama, before I go I have one favor to ask of you. As a demon I trust you'll keep your word."_

_Kyuubi was silent behind the iron bars eyes narrow._

"_You can raise Naruto, but let him come back to the Leaf one day. Wait before you settle your wrath on the village and let him make the decision of what he wants on his own. _

"_I do not believe you hate Konoha as much as you think Naru-chan, and I wish to give you a chance to think over the path that's been placed before you."_

"_They hurt me-they chained me-I hate them!" Naruto hissed backing away. He didn't like this man-he wanted him to go away._

_Minato gave his sad smile again. "I have faith in you Naruto. You will find the answer."_

_As Naruto was gripping one of the Demon Lords tails he said, "You-you have faith-in me?"_

_Minato nodded his head and this time his smile was a bit lighter and full of kindness. "It is a parent's duty to have undying faith in their child Naruto." He took a moment to glance at Kyuubi and a silent conversation seemed to pass between them. Minato could feel himself fading away with his chakra._

"_Another thing Naruto. I also sealed some of your Mother's chakra for when you would learn to control the Kyuubi's power… Things have changed, but I'm sure at some point when you truly need her, she will come to you."_

"_M-my Mommy? Kaa-san?" Naruto stuttered and stumbled forward. "Wait tell me what she was like-tell me about my Mommy!"_

_Minato smiled, "She was beautiful... a beautiful Will of Fire." With that said the Hokage's form completely disappeared. Naruto sat shell shocked._

"_**Kit?"**_

_The kitsune didn't answer._

"_**Naruto?"**_

"_Tou-san… did my Kaa-san love Konoha?" This was a very soft question._

_Kyuubi breathed a deep sigh. __**"She did."**_

"_I want to leave now." Naruto looked up at him, his innocent eyes full of something Kyuubi couldn't read. "Tou-san I want to leave and never come back."_

_Kyuubi rapped him up in his tails again and pulled him close. __**"…as you wish kit."**_

_Naruto raised a hand and peeled back the last of the seal._

'…_I choose… to be free.'_

###

Sasuke put the last of his scrolls in his backpack and swung the bag over his shoulder.

He was ready.

With a grim sigh he went to open the door to leave, only to glance back at the picture frame he'd pushed over. Team 7… what a joke.

###

Tsunade stirred when she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. The others had left long ago and again she would not leave Naruto's side. Turning her head she saw that the little fox was awake. With a yawn the kitsune blinked at her cocking his head.

"Naruto?"

He blinked again.

Tsunade smiled bitterly. "You don't even remember me do you?" the kit jumped down from his perch on the bed and trotted over to her. She lifted him in her arms and he gave her a lick on the nose.

'_**Obaa-chan…'**_

She almost dropped him as she heard the voice in her mind. Naruto's eyes flashed red and this time she really did let him go. The fox landed gracefully below, and then with a final look at her jumped to the edge of the window. It was barely open but he managed to wiggle his small body out before she could catch him.

"No-stop!" Tsunade wrenched the glass open but all she could see was a flash of red in the moon light. "SHIZUNE! KAKASHI!"

###

Sakura panted as she searched the streets. Shizune had woken her up with an urgent message saying Naruto had run away. Tsunade and Kakashi were already after him and she was sent to get Sakura and Sasuke. But no one had been home when they'd gone to the Uchiha complex.

Sakura shook her head. Where ever Sasuke was maybe he'd find Naruto first-or even already knew he'd disappeared and was out looking for him. She didn't know how he would but nothing added up to why he hadn't been at his house. The Kunoichi felt a sickness in her stomach she didn't understand_. 'Come on Sakura-you can't keep worrying about Sasuke, not when Naruto needs you both. Eeerr where are you Sasuke-we need you!'_

Both young woman stopped as they heard a loud boom. There was no mistaking the sound of the Hokage's punch. Shizune recognized the noise as a tree that had just been shattered. Passing through the open gates of Konoha with it's stunned guards they here the Hokage's voice boom.

"How dare you!"

###

Naruto passed through the darkened streets quickly, he could smell all the humans but saw nothing. It was almost time-Tou-san and he would be free.

'**Hurry kit, the last of the seal is wearing down.'**

'_**Almost there!'**_

The red chakra releasing Kyuubi's seal was covering the little kit's body. One full fox tail and eight chakra tails whipped behind him. The night watch at the great gates of Konoha didn't comprehend what it was they saw running strait for them.

Naruto gave a fox grin as he saw the barrier in front of him-piece of cake! He leapt little paws infusing chakra to the giant doors as he ran and jumped to the other side.

"What was that thing?" one guard asked his comrade. All they had seen was a red blur. "I don't know but-"

"You there-did you see a fox pass this way?"

"Hokage-sama? Uh-no-but we saw a really strange red blur pass over the gate-" one guard bowed awkwardly but Tsunade ignored that. Open the doors before I break then down!" she bellowed. No one argued and Kakashi followed after her. They were moving deeper into the forest.

"Pakun?"

"Right, he's this way!" the small ninja dog said up to his summoner, before digging his paws into the ground with a halt. "Someone's there!"

"Who?"

The dog motioned with a paw and Kakashi was surprised to see he was shaking. It was an even bigger shock when he felt his own limbs doing the same.

"The seal!" he breathed looking up and a red glow filled their vision. Standing before them was a Nine-Tailed Kitsune. "Kyuubi!"

The fox grinned. _**"You catch on quick human."**_

"Y-you-where is Naruto?" Tsunade demanded her fist shaking. The fox's ears went back.

"_**That's none of you're concern old woman."**_

Tsunade's face darkend. "None of my…" she raised a fist and with a thurous crack it snapped a thick tree. "How dare you!"

Kyuubi just laughed and his tails swung around him, he emitted another burst of red light. When it had dissipated standing in front of them was a human like figure with nine red tails and wild crimson hair. His ears not foxes, were a bit pointed and tipped with black. "I believe you are out matched old woman."

About this time Sakura and Shizune had come on the scene panting. When they caught site of the figure giving off such a maniacal charka they flinched back. The Nine-Tails laughed.

"What have you done to Naruto?" Tsunade was burning furiously but she knew she could get close to the demon. How she wanted to kill the evil beast for what he'd done…

"Tou-san…?"

The party flinched at this small new voice. A little blond head of hair peeked out from the folds of Kyuubi's kimono. "Tou-san who are these people?"  
What they saw was a little boy who couldn't have been more then two years old. His fox ears, much too large for his head were perked but wary. He sniffed the air and blinked then pointed.

"Baa-chan!" he was looking at Tsunade with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes-Naruto do you recognize me?"

"Baa-chan was there when Naruto was born-right Tou-san?" the boy looked up at the great demon questioningly. Kyuubi nodded and Naruto giggled. It was a young sound with a note of his familiar laugh, while also holding something much more inhuman a beautiful. He waved a hand at Tsunade the other still clutching Kyuubi's cloths. "Bye-Bye Obaa-chan!"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered. What had happened to him? "What are you saying? Don't you remember us-don't go!" the girl shouted on the verge of tears again. She had to be strong now for Naruto's sake!

The boy cocked his head as if just recognizing her and sniffed. "Cherry-Blossom?" he said with a little smile. "Pretty Sakura!"

"Naruto?"

He didn't know who she was at all, just her scent and brief glimpses of the day he was born. He tugged on his father kimono. "Can we leave now Tou-san?" Kyuubi was about to answer when Sakura burst out again. It seemed all of the adults had lost there voice when they saw the kitsune child.

"Leave-why Naruto-don't you remember your dreams? What about being Hokage-Team 7-what about the village?" she cried desperately. _'Please let him remember something, just don't let that demon take him away!'_

Unfortunately Naruto did remember a small bit of his past, and that immediately made his eyes turn steely. _**"… the village?" **_he spoke very soft hair falling in his downturn face. _**"I hate the village!"**_ again he didn't speak loudly but his voice vibrated off of every part of there beings.

"What are you saying-you love Konoha!" Sakura couldn't keep the tears in and the boy looked up. His eyes were glowing like bright sapphires.

"I hate Konoha-the villagers-they hurt me-they're mean!" he tried to keep his voice as calm as a small child in turmoil could, when he saw the pretty 'Cherry-Blossom' crying. "Don't cry Sakura-chan-your to pretty to cry." He added lower lip trembling. This just brought a fresh new wave of tears to Sakura.

"Please Naruto don't go!"

Naruto looked up at his father with troubled eyes. He didn't understand. "Why is she so unhappy?"

"I suppose because she feels she is loosing a very dear friend." Kyuubi mussed though he showed no compassion. Human lives were weak and frail to him. In a thousand years from now the girl wouldn't exist to either of them.

"Friend?" he rubbed his head not unlike his older form would do, then turned and smiled cutely at Sakura.

"Cherry-Blossom will always be Naruto's friend from now on!" he said happily and Sakura felt a wave of something light hit her. The child was radiating chakra directed at her not unlike Kyuubi. But this chakra, it drove the darkness away emmiting a deep comfort and happiness. Sakura's tears stopped falling and in a blur the human eye couldn't comprehend Naruto was infront of her. He motioned for her to come down to his level and she did. He wiped away her tears and then kissed her cheek.

"_**Forever Sakura-chan."**_

"Please don't go Naruto."

He just smiled at her and blinked his big blue eyes. "I love you, Sakura-pretty cherry blossem." Another blur of motion and he was next to his father.

"Naruto wait!" this time it was Kakashi, he seemed to have regain his voice.

"Huh, Alph-Kakashi sensei?" Naruto muttered hiding a little bit.

"Will you… ever return?"

Naruto looked confused. Why did the big predator seem so frail? He just shook his head.

"Why?"

Naruto's eyes glowed. _**"If I come back, I will destroy the village Kaa-san loved and I can't!"**_ he shouted then whimpered a bit. "I love my Kaa-san."

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. Did Naruto know who his parents were? Had Kyuubi told him?

"Then go." Every one turned to the new voice, including the kit who'd buried his face in the fabrick of his fathers cloths. He immediately recognized the person.

"Nii-san!" he stumbled forward.

"Shut up."

Naruto stopped. Why was brother getting so angry with him? He could feel the cold radiating off his body.

"What's wrong Sasuke-nii?"

"I told you to be quite!" Sasuke glared into his eyes with heartless black orbs. "I already have a brother and he's not you."

These words tore through Naruto's heart like a hot knife that burned cold. His ears went back and he trembled. "Sasu-"

"Go away."

"B-but-"

"I said go away you pathetic looser! You're not my brother-we have nothing! The only bond I have is the one of hate with my true brother Itachi!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own body felt weak.

That had done it. Naruto snapped. There was a wave of screaming chakra that cried out in pain, and not even Kyuubi got to his son first. Trees bent and the earth around Naruto exploded. The boy disappeared only to reaper in front of Sasuke, a clawed hand aimed at his face. Sasuke jumped back but didn't escape unscathed. A sharp scratch had been torn through his forehead protector right through the leaf symbol. Naruto snarled on all fours. He felt betrayed and was now giving off killing intent.

Kyuubi had no idea what possessed him to do this, for the pain that boy had cause his kit he deserved to die! But a moment later Kyuubi was beside his son and his tails were rapping him close. _**"Enough kit, it's time to leave."**_ He said as his little boy broke down into tears.

"I never wanna come back-I never wanna see you again Nii-san!" he cried letting himself be taken in by Kyuubi.

"_**I have made a deal with the Yondaime. I will not destroy this village tonight, or here after. His wish was that Naruto given the choice to return to Konoha, would make his own decision to whether this village will live or die."**_ His crimson eyes flash. _**"I will not be so merciful-if I ever see any of you or a villager near my kit again, I will not hesitate to rip your heart out."**_

A moment later there was a flash and both Kyuubi and Naruto stood there in fox form. Naruto's tail wavered pitiably. With a motion from his fathers head he began to follow him deeper into the forest.

"Don't!" Tsunade cried trying to move but stumbled over her own feet in distraught. Kyuubi looked back at her with narrow red eyes. He let off a huge wave of chakra sending all those present, beside his kit and himself, unconscious. Naruto glanced back only once. He knew his father hadn't killed them and turned back to his Tou-san. They continued to walk slowing crossing from the realm of humans to that of demons.


	11. Chapter 10 – Sakura's Strength

**Update!** Wow it took me some time to do this chapter because I really got to think ahead on some things. So for about a chapter and a half this story will follow the remainders of Team 7 until we get back to Naruto. It's sort of like a bunch of mini time skips so far with important scenes in the characters lives. I am still figuring a lot of this out and only have one page done for next chapter. Gah! Update may be a bit later then usual once again-I got a lot of story line to figure out. Even when I finish the next chapter after this I would like to know if you guys find it believable. i don't want to go way out of character with anyone. Please do the same here as well. Thanks!

**MoonShadow7117: ***Enormuse GRIN* Heehee, I'm glad you liked the part with Minato and Kyuubi. I imagine the Yondaime's advice is actually a very important for him. I haven't really planed for Gaara to come up in this story but I am getting the subtle hints of an idea... either a brief mention or a small separate short fic-you'll just have to wait to find out. :3

**PuppetMaster55:** Heehee- yes reborn Naruto is very squeezible! Thank you for all the feed back on this chapter because it make's me feel like I'm doing a good job! Yes-Sasuke is probably going to regret what he did in the future. Some time's he can be as much of an idiot as Naruto himself. Just Naruto has a good heart and a loud mouth. Sasuke has a sharp tongue and a bad ego.

**AmayaNight: ** Sweet that you can see the pictures in your head. I hope I do as well as I contiue to write! *Thumbs-Up*

**To Kathie-Rin: **I agree-poor Naruto. TT^TT You'll just have to stick around and find out if things work out between Sasuke and him! ^_^

**To Grocamol:** We shall see about the demon realm-bwahahahaha! Anyway it depends, does anyone want to see any short fics on Naruto settling into his demon life? I don't know how much if any of it will be in the story before we see him again.

**To Echo Uchiha, callmeBaby'08', I'LL-BE-THERE-4-U, & kathy Sacuba:** Thank you for your support and kind words (gosh I feel like I say that a lot-but it's true!) Thank you so much for commenting and reading this story! :D

This chapter mostly focuses on Sakura and her growth with the absence of Naruto and Sasuke. Also our favorite bad mouth pale ninja comes on the seen! Heeheehee! Tell me if I messed up his character or went to fast with things please.

Sayanara

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Sakura's Strength**

A cold breeze passed over Sasuke and his face tightened. Had he left the window open? No, he remembered packing his bag and-

His eye's snapped wide and took in the starry night sky. "What happened…" he mumbled looking around at the small disaster area. His memories all came flooding back. _'So, he's gone.'_

Sasuke picked up the backpack that had been discarded after Naruto attacked him. He put his arm through the straps and began to walk.

"W-wait-Sasuke…" a weak voice pleaded and he turned to see Sakura struggling to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Konoha."

"What?"

"You heard me Sakura, there's nothing left for me here. You're all too weak so I'm going to Orochimaru." His back turned to her.

Sakura felt her heart break. He was serious! "No!" she cried stumbling forward and latching onto him from behind. "You can't-can't do this Sasuke-I can't loose both of you! Not like this!" she sobbed. "I don't know why you said those things to Naruto-but you can't have meant them! If you go I swear-I'll scream!" she threatened. They both new that if she did someone in the village would come running. Being seen with two outranking Shinobi, plus the Hokage unconscious, wasn't something the Uchiha wanted to deal with. He sighed and a second later he was behind her.

The girl gasped. She felt her heart pounding. "Sasuke-I care about you and Naruto. Please don't leave so we can get our team back together." There was a long moment of silence. Sasuke shoved his emotions in a tight corner and never looked back.

"Sakura," he whispered close to her ear. "Arigato." He knocked her out with on swift motion. She crumpled at his feet. Sasuke looked down at her tear stained face.

'_There's nothing left in Konoha for you. You're weak and can't even protect the little friendships you have…' _Orochimaru's voice echoed in the background and Sasuke cringed. "Revenge is all I need." He said out load. With that he undid his Konoha Hitai-Ate, turned his back on the village and fled.

###

Kakashi looked deadly serious at his pink haired student. "Are you sure that's exactly what he said?"

She nodded and he didn't like the look of blank deadness on her face. They were in the Hokage's office and it had only been a few hours since the adults had woken up. Tsunade had been tending to Sakura when she'd come conscious and told them Sasuke had gone.

"I'll form a squad to go after him." Tsunade said then order Shizune to bring her Shikamaru. This seemed to break Sakura out of her empty stare.

"Let me go too Hokage-sama! I want to-"

"Out of the question." Tsunade didn't even raise her voice. Sakura's face turned red.

"He's my teammate-I have to bring him back! I have to bring them both home!" she shouted in a very unSakura like manner. She slammed her palms on the Hokage's desk. "I won't loose both of them in the same day-I won't!"

Tsunade's narrow gaze never left her. "You are to emotionally attach to the objective, which could cause a hindrance to the mission."

"Then let me go after Naruto-some one has to bring him back-"

"NO!"

"If it was Sasuke or Naruto you would let them go! It's because everyone thinks I'm too weak!" she thundered grabbing a small porcelain figure on the desk and shattering it against the wall. She was breathing heavily.

"I-I really care for Sasuke, and Naruto-he's my best friend! They both are!" Tsunade her face unreadable walked around the table and stood directly in front of the girl. Sakura glared at her through her tears. The older woman sighed, and in one swift motion punched her in the gut sending her across the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune tried to run to Sakura's aid, but was stopped by the look in her masters eyes.

"Hokage-sama…" even Kakashi thought she was taking it too far. Tsunade didn't answer either of them as she stood, a thunderous storm over Sakura. The girl now in tremendous pain tried to look up at her with defiance.

"Stop having a tantrum like a baby-if this is the way you are willing to act for your teammate's then I suggest you take your Hitai-Ate off now. That being the case then you're right; you are weak." The Hokage said harshly bring tears to the younger girl's eyes. "But there is a way to change that-if your strong enough that is." She got down close to Sakura's face, both their eyes burning into the others. "From this day forward you will be my apprentice."

Sakura broke her stare in shock. "W-what?"

The others in the room were just as surprised. Tsunade continued, standing back to her full height her voice not as loud but just as serious. "If you truly care about your friends then you will have the patience to get stronger. Rushing in now with your inexperience will only result in getting you killed." she had her head turned as she said this then looked back down with the power of her title 'Hokage'. She knew what it was to loose precious people. That was why she would not go easy on the young Genin. "If you are so dead set to save them get stronger-then you can bring them home."

For a moment Sakura just sat speechless, then with one hand pressed against the wall she struggled to her feet.

"Uuuhh..." Kakashi hesitated to help her before his student dismissed him with a sharp wave. Soon she was standing on shaking legs.

"I'll do it." She said softly her head still bent before she looked up with sheer determination. She had Sasuke's scarred Konoha forehead protector squeezed in her hand and looked down at it hardly. "I'll bring them home because they would do the same for me. Because we're a team."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Shizune, help Sakura to the hospital. I suspect she has a few cracked ribs."

"Hai-Lady Tsunade!" The dark haired woman lifted one of Sakura's arms over her shoulder and led her out of the room.

There was a long pause of silence. "You did that so she couldn't go after either of them didn't you?" Kakashi was referring to the punch and Tsunade nodded.

"That girl… she's a lot like me. Sasuke may have left of his own free will but Naruto is still out there. I will not see another suffer loss like I have. Not if I can help it."

Kakashi nodded. "There's little hope for either of them. The Naruto we knew may not even exist anymore, and Sasuke went to Orochimaru willingly."

The Hokage touched the front of her shirt, just where the necklace of the first Hokage once hung. She was thinking of a certain sun-kissed blond who had won it from her. "…There is always hope."

###

The ninja team comprised of four Genin and one Jounin failed in their attempt to get Sasuke back, almost paying for it with their lives. The group had been comprised of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji. Rock Lee showed up unexpectedly at the end to take Kakashi's place with Kimimaro. Each had fought their own battle's and lost horrifically.

Not even Kakashi had been able to convince Sasuke of coming back. He ended up in critical condition when the boy put a Chidori through his gut. Shikamaru reckoned they were lucky that the Sand Siblings had shown up. If they hadn't the entire team would've probably been dead.

Sakura was hospitalized for over a month before she convinced Lady Tsunade to start training her. It was a long hard battle for the girl, but she pulled through. She learned faster than even Shizune. Along with her elite Chakra control, she had the potential to take Tsunade's Strength Jutsu to the next level.

In all that time no one heard even a whisper about Naruto other than gossip. Some said he had gone off with the Uchiha brat. Others thought he'd finely been assassinated by the ANBU. Most theories were completely far from the truth. No one other than the few who'd been there that night knew what had happened to Uzumaki Naruto. Not even Jiraiya who hadn't been seen in the in Konoha for years. Tsunade expected he must have caught wind of Naruto's disappearance and was avoiding the village all together.

Meanwhile a new bounty hunter had shown up not six months after Konoha's Most-Hyperactive-Unexpected-Ninja left. He was called the Fox Prince and was known for his merciless kills. The strange thing was this hunter always seemed to eradicate those who were wreaking havoc or cruelty down on others. Ninja teams who had been hired to dispose of a certain traitor diplomat or dictator would show up only to find their target dead and bloody.

There was a lot of mystery involving the Fox Prince and over the years it only grew; some called him a shape-shifter who would come in the form of a beast or the ___guised_of a human boy. There were a few who said he turned himself into a young man and try to kidnap pretty girls for his dark desirers. Others thought that he was perhaps a good spirit sent to protect the people of the land. In the end only the Fox Prince himself new of his true nature.

Back in Konoha, Sakura was tirelessly working day and night to find any sign of Naruto or Sasuke. It wasn't until a year later that she found anything about the Uchiha's whereabouts. She'd hunt down the areas Orochimaru was said to have been last; sending summons and letters in every way possible to get to Sasuke. Finely at some point her efforts were either being unjustly provoked or luck was on her side, because one day while in the Hokge Tower she received an answer.

###

Sakura was leaning back against the wall, her head was still throbbing from the match she'd had with the Hokage. Tsunade had practically made Sakura her own grave when throwing her to the earth this time.

"Ugh, I'll never insult her taste in men again." Sakura mumbled; when something flew through the window. "Huh, one of Sai's messenger hawks?" she let the creature land on her arm then opened a scroll, letting it hop onto the paper and disperse into a message.

It was from Sasuke.

**Sakura,**

**If you truly wish to see me then meet me in three days at the monument of the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End. Come alone and bring nothing but the information you say you have.**

At the end of the message was the Uchiha crest. Even with out it Sakura knew who it was from.

At that momoment Tsunade had entered the office and Sakura had crushed the paper in her hand. She had fire in her eyes when she looked back at her teacher. Not a word passed between them but the Godaime knew. A moment later the older woman turned to her assistant and ordered.

"Shizune, summon Hatake Kakashi and Sai!"

Shizune just about dropped Ton Ton the Hokages pet pig when she said this. "Right away Tsunade-sama!" and raced out the door.

"So, it's finely time." Tsunade walked to the window Sakura was staring out of. "He'll be much stronger now that he's trained under Orochimaru. But remember you're my apprentice, and you're strength rivals that of a hundred men."

"Hai-Hokage-sama!" Sakura nodded turning to her with determination. "I will not fail." _'I will not fail either of them-Naruto or Sasuke!_

After packing her things and being the first to wait at the gate to leave, Sakura mussed what had gotten her to this point. She remember about two months ago when Sai had joined there team.

###

"What are you saying Hokage-sama?" Sakura shook her head in refusal. "No-no way-what if he found out about Naruto's-ah-condition?"

"It is out of my hands Sakura. The council has aside him to your team in the soul purpose of the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. He may be from ROOT but I have to agree with them on one point. Team Kakashi is missing two members-you need at lest one more person to make an efficient cell."

"I don't care-Danzo and the council-they-"

"I am well aware Sakura!" Tsunade thundered but this only sent the girl back for a minute. Tsunade had perhaps influenced her to well. "I don't trust Danzo or his subordinates any more then you-maybe more-but this is an order from the council and your Hokage, so out of respect your going to comply." Tsunade was grounding her teeth inwardly as she cursed the old fools who'd out ruled her. Most of the time the Godaime had the last word but then she had to keep both the Shinobi and Civilian Councils happy. If not they could impeach her from office. Sakura scoffed at her last comment.

"An order huh? Just like the council ordered Itachi Uchiha to-"

Tsunade slammed her palms on her desk, eyes flashing with new fire. "You are going to be assigned an extra team member Haruno-san, and you are going to do it in an honorable and dignified fashion!" between teacher and student it seemed almost laughable that the older woman could educate the younger on any dignified behavior. Sakura just bowed stiffly and grumbled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Later in the evening Team Kakashi met up in training field B. Kakashi as always was late and Sakura was forced to wait for this new member alone until he showed up.

'_Alright Sakura-stop being so stubborn. He may be from ROOT but he's still a Leaf Ninja, he might not be so bad… Maybe we could even be friends.'_ She stopped when someone from behind tapped her should. With a jump she spun around and tried to land a right hook. The intruder merely dodged. "Huh?" Sakura's brow furled. It was a boy with the most pale white skin she'd ever seen. His black hair and eyes contradicted the features terribly but in a way that was very attractive. His wardrobe consisted of all black with a half shirt exposing his lean navel. Sakura blushed deeply when she found she was staring and looked up at his face.

"Hello I'm Sai." The boy had a smile that looked so force it hurt Sakura's eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him; the guy wore a Konoha forehead protector. Was this the ANBU that would be joining their team?

"Haruno Sakura apprentice of the Hokage and member of Team Kakashi." She bowed her head only slightly, though she didn't in particularly want to be polite-especially after he'd snuck up on her like that. "Could you have been more subtle?" she added in distain.

"You did not seem to notice me. Why would I waste anymore of my skills?"

"That's not what I meant!" she growled at his blank expression seeing he wasn't even mocking her back. The guy didn't seem to understand the language of sarcasm. "Humph, any way it's rude to sneak up on a lady." She folded her arms.

"A lady?" he cocked his head slightly that blank look still on his face. "I thought I had stumbled on an angry bull."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Matte-Matte-Sakura!" a hand grabbed her wrist before she could pull another punch. Kakashi new not to take one the pink Kunoichi's punches strait on in any way. Not unless you wanted to end up in the hospital. Unfortunately since she had diverted her attention from Sai, Kakashi was now getting the full impact of her wrath.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

He rubbed the back of his head with his opposite hand. She'd yelled at him in the past but shee-what had happened to his most polite student? "Sorry about that, I got lost on the way here and a kid asked for my help finding his lost dog-"

"Sakura's eyes narrowed and this time she didn't miss. Kakashi landed dead smack against a tree bending it. A moment later his clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now is that any way to treat you Sensei?" the Jonin's voice came from behind Sai. He had his eye smile on and a hand up not a foot away from the pale ANBU. "Yo."

The boy didn't even blink. He just bowed as far as he could go with out butting his head into the older mans stomach. He still had that sickeningly face smile. "Nice make your acquaintance, Kakashi-sempia. I'm known as Sai."

"Well don't you have good manners?" The Jonin continued to eye smile while Sakura was still seething.

'_That pale little leech just called me a cow-manners my-'_

"Well now that we're all acquainted, let's see what kind of potential you two have as a team." Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Come at me with everything you got for the next ten hours. If I'm not yawning by morning, I may just have to tell Hokage-sama neither of you are up for the task of finding Sasuke."

Needless to say Kakashi wasn't exactly unaffected by the two of them. Of course he didn't' show it in the slightest though. The only thing that let Sakura know they had an edge now was that he wasn't pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise. She noted Sai's unique abilities with his ink creatures and he recognized her brut strengths, something that would be dictated upon for the next two months of missions together. It wasn't until a month after their first meeting that Sakura and Sai were able to be in the same room and talk like decent people. Well, at least Sakura could. Sai was as about as dirty mouthed as his porcelain looks. They'd just finished a simple C Rank mission when the Ink User questioned Sakura.

"So, why are you so dead set on finding this Uchiha Sasuke? He seems to have brought you nothing but pain."

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura grumbled as she pulled some cloths from her pack. They were staying at an inn with a small hot spring and she wanted to get cleaned up.

"You're always cranky aren't you Ugly?"

"Sai, on more word and I swear I'll paint _**you**_ a new face."

He raised his hands, though once again it was a fake action to appear more human. Sakura didn't think the guy had a human bone in his body. In fact he was probably an alien. She gave herself permission to smile a bit. It sound like something Naruto would say. This thought made her face fall once again.

"He turned his back on the village of his own free will. Why try so desperately to bring him back." Sai continued to prod.

This had been question before, but usually with Sasuke being called scum or garbage. Since Sai wasn't using such terms this time she thought she might respond to him with out trying to kill him. Sakura stood and was in the door frame with her back to him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps but I would still like to know." She could sense his fake smile.

"Sasuke and Na-Sasuke and I have a bond, one that I'm not willing to let break. We are friends and teammates. If it had been me in his place I'm sure he would do the same."

"Bond?"

"Yes, something a heartless jerk like you could never understand." she left swiftly down the hall and Sai could faintly smell the hint of salt water on the air. He pulled a small book from his back pack and looked intently at it.

'_I wonder… if we still have our bond Nii-san.'_


	12. Chapter 11 – Sarutobi's Secret

Alright, this is the time that I really need you the readers to tell me what you think. I know we have left Naruto for a little bit but I wanted to get this part of the story out of the way. It's been hard writing since I really want to get back the the blond fox we all know and love. Don't worry-I promise we will see him again soon-I mean if I don't get to write about mistivious fox spirits soon I'm gonna loose my mind! (Love Sakura and Sasuke but Naru-chan will always be my favorite character.)

**As for now; I need you guys to tell me if the characters are being-well-out of character. **If they are then I will change this. So yes, think of yourselves as a large group of Beta readers who check the story for errors-not spelling. If you do not like this chapter then I am going to probably go back and write a different way from **'Chaper - 9 Unsealing New Life'**

As I said to **MoonShadow7117:** If you have Naru-chan demon child Omake ideas-send them this way! I love writing him as a cute little demon boy and the story is soon going to move away from that. Every body has to grow up at some point. *weep* Also thank you Moon-chan for the big comments-you ROCK! (I have sent you a pm and I hope you get it.)

**To PuppetMaster55:** Heehee, you will just have to find out. Any way I believe that even if it's clesia if someone writes well then it is still alright. (Course I'm not saying that this is going to be written proawsomely. I don't count my chickens until they hatch as the phrase goes.

**To EchoUchiha:** Sakura rocks in Shippuden! Love her streangth!:D

Oh as for how Sai's bird actually carried Sasuke's message. I may have to do a scene on it (Sorry that I didn't make it clear, I'm trying to be like that...) Anyway Sai's ink hawk turned into ink after deleveirng the fist message indicating Sasuke to use it. After he was done the jutsu transformed back into it's hawk form and went back to Konoha. Yes I am make all this up-I have no idea how Sai jutsu works exaztly. Thank goodness this is fan fiction though.

Any way-tell me what you think of this chapter. Hate it? Love it? It will have a hug impact on the story what ever answer you give.

Thanks,

**TheNineTailedKitsune**

P.S. Spelling errors may occur a lot here because I'm lazy and want to get through this part of the story. If it's a big distraction let me know and I will edit immediately.

P.P.S. I knoticed I always add p.s. at the end of all my athour comments. *rubs back of head* quoting Shikamaru-'how troublesome'.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Sarutobi's Secret**

Sakura waited broadly at the gates for over an hour_. 'I swear when I see Kakashi-sensei I'm gonna flatten him-CHA!'_

"U-umm, Sakura-san?"

She glanced up at the voice and saw Hinata in front of her index fingers pointing together.

"Hello Hinata? Is there something you need?" Sakura asked curiously.

The girl bit her lip then bowed profusely. "I-I would l-like to join you o-on your m-mission!" she said in the loudest whisper she'd ever dared. Sakura had a little sweat drop on the side of her head.

"No need to be so formal Hinata. But can I ask why you would want to go with us?" she rubbed her head confusedly. This was an S Class mission, how had Hinata found out and for what reason did she want to go? She didn't have a previous relationship with Sasuke-no female had!

"The Hokage summoned m-my cousin N-Neji last minute, b-but he is already gone o-on a m-mission. I'm willing to t-take his place if the team w-will have me!" she bowed again and then looked up through her half length long hair hopefully. She'd been letting it grow out since the disappearance of Naruto. When Sakura was still looking at her funny she added. "I-I remember N-N-Naruto-kun had a special relationship-ship with Sasuke… I w-was hoping t-that if h-he came back-there w-would be more p-people to l-look for h-him..." She hadn't been this red since seeing her blond crush in person and was on the verge of fainting when Sakura spoke again.

"So that's it?" the pink haired girl looked at the Hyuuga Heiress with a smile of understanding. "You like Naruto a lot don't you?"

Hinata would have turned another shade of red if it were possible. "H-hai, he-he always w-was nice a-and b-believe in h-himself, h-he even b-believed i-in me a-at the Chu-Chuunin E-exams."

Sakura nodded, "I wonder, how do you figure Sasuke and Naruto have a close relationship. They hardily showed it at all."

"I-I saw him a-a year a-ago b-before he d-disappeared… N-Naruto was e-eating r-ramen a-and g-got m-mad at s-some n-ninja. He-he called S-Sasuke h-his b-brother."

Sakura's face fell remembering the incident before Naruto's fox mind had fully taken over, or so it seemed to her. "Yeah, I didn't even know he felt that way until that day." She said.

"I-I want t-to br-bring him h-home." Hinata was looking at her feet shuffling them. "I-I want t-to show h-him how s-strong I a-am, how s-strong I-I'm g-going to b-be."

Sakura smiled again, some how she understood exactly what the girl meant. She cared for Naruto like Sakura did for Sasuke. It may not have been the love that she wanted-or even understood at this point in her life, but it was a love all the same. "I see you've already packed for the trip, it's going to be a bit of a journey." She said motioning to the small pack on Hinata's back with her eyes. Hinata blushed again then smiled.

"T-thank you Sakura-san."

###

"Sakura-Sakura!" some one was shaking her shoulder. The team had camped out under the stars only a few miles from the Valley of the End. Sakura blinked, "Huh, what's wrong Hinata? Is it my turn to take watch?"

The dark violet haired girl shook her head quickly. "It's Sai-I activated my Byukugan while he thought I was asleep and I saw him heading for the valley!" This made Sakura bolt up right. That pale dirty mouth idiot! Did he want to endanger the mission?

"I'm going to-"

"Hold on Sakura," Kakashi was finishing up packing there few things. "I've been keeping an eye on Sai for a while now and I have a feeling his mission is a bit different then our own." Kakashi crossed his arms thoughtfully. "It was one of his messenger birds that brought back that letter from Sasuke, right Sakura?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Danzo might be planning to have a certain missing Uchiha assassinated."

"What!" Sakura hissed she didn't completely understand but she trusted her Sensei. Her blood was boiling.

She knew Sai was a jerk and couldn't show true emotion even if it killed him. But to do this? They were teammates even if only for a short while!

"Remember he is still with ROOT and that loyalty has been bashed into him since he was young. Either way though, this mission is obviously going underneath both the Hokage and Councils noses." Kakashi taped a figure to his own nose. "I say we watch and wait until the time is right to strike."

Meanwhile Sai was waiting on the edge near the mountains waterfall when out of the shadows came a form.

"Are you the one called Sai?" a cold even voice spoke out and Sai smiled in his direction.

"You would be correct. Uchiha Sasuke I presume?" In a flash of movement a katana was pressed to the pale boys throat, Sharingan blazing behind him.

"I'm not sure you'll live if you get that answer? Now, what do you want?"

"I've come to join Orochimaru as a 'go between' for him and Danzo."

There was a pause, "Anything else?"

"You're friend the ugly pink banshee, you find her annoying?"

"You're trying my patience…"

"Haruno Sakura, the girl who sent you the first message. She is loud and violent yet keeps insisting she has some kind of bond with you." For a brief second Sasuke's eyes widened and then he slit Sai's throat. The ANBU disappeared in a slash of ink.

"It's more polite to address someone personally."

"Yes, you are correct. But if that had been my neck I'm sure I'd be quite dead by now." Sai gave a fake laugh now pressing even harder. "So is it true? Do you not care about her at all? All she does is rant about you and how she's going to bring you back to Konoha."

"You know what…?" Sasuke sheathed his weapon with his Uchiha smirk. "You talk to much." He preformed some hand seals and then brought his fingers to his lips**. "****Katon****goukakyuu no jutsu!"** he blew a fireball strait at the artist who had to jump out of the way. Needless to say this alerted the others to their location immediately.

"Now, now Sasuke is that anyway to treat one of Lord Orochimaru's guests?" Kabuto entered to his right pushing his glasses up. Sasuke gave a 'huh,' and ignored him.

Sai who had landed not too far in front of them smiled. "Will we be going them?"

Kabato nodded his head and motioned for both of them to follow.

At this point Hinata had deactivated her byakugan and was looking awestruck.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"H-he's going w-with them…"

"What?"

"S-Sai j-just w-went with O-Orochimaru a-and S-Sasuke."

"But I thought he was going to try and kill Sasuke!" Sakura cried, they'd stopped moving through the trees after Hinata's statement and were now close to the valley. Sakura bit her lip knowing she needed to be quite. _'Stupid-you're going to give your position away!'_

Kakashi had put a hand to his chin. "Interesting, but with the way he talks about Sasuke… I have a hard time seeing him turn traitor." He looked over at the two girls seriously. "Sai may still plan to kill him, but then there is the chance Danzo is trying to infiltrate Oto."

Sakura felt her face burn up even more. All this time they were just being used. She'd thought at some point maybe-just maybe-Sai had some feelings-but she was wrong. She turned her head away from the others feeling ashamed.

"W-what do w-we d-do no-ow K-Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked carefully. It was Sakura who answered.

"We go after Sasuke." She had her back to them and her fist raised. "I don't care what Danzo-or the council wants. I'm getting him back and if Sai get's in my way…" she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Well that's all fine and good Sakura, but don't you think we should have a plan first?" Kakashi waved a hand in his usual easy going tone. He continued even though the girl gave no response. He then became the serious joinin that had promoted him to AMUB captain so long ago. "As I said before; first we watch and wait. Judging by what Hinata saw Sasuke can handle himself. Let's see if he still comes to meet you at the valley. Knowing Sasuke he will not pass up the chance for the information you have on his brother."

Sakura nodded. "But what about Orochimaru? It could be a trap." She hated the thought of her old teammate planning to captor-or kill them, but they couldn't out rule it. Saskue was an enemy of Konoha. _'Konoha's enemy or not, he is still my friend.'_

"Chances are we were going to have to deal with him eventually. Sasuke wanted you to come alone… I'm willing to bet this little meeting is a secret even from Orochimaru."

"T-that's p-pretty f-far fetch t-to hope for…"

Sakura bit her lip and looked up at the sky. "We have little less then three hours… I believe Sasuke can beat Sai if he has to. Alright, we wait."

###

It hadn't been long since they arrived at Orochimaru's hide out with a teleportation technique. Sai had been given a room and locked inside. He showed no complaints and when he was sure no one was spying on him, began painting in one of his scrolls. Hundreds of little creatures spilled from the paper scurrying off in different directions under the door. All that the creatures would see and hear would be shared into his own memory. His mission was to gather as much information on Orochimaru as possible along with the assassination of Uchiha Sasuke. So far everything was going according to plan. He'd already met the snake and given him the scroll that contained Danzo's message.

After an hour of sitting at his bed with a blank face he stood and opened the door. One of his creatures had already unlocked it for him. It was time for phase two to commence and he already knew which room the Uchiha resided in.

Deep into the hide out Sai opened the door to the room where his mission lay seeming asleep. He conjured a group of snakes that slowly slithered over the boy ready to strangle him. A moment later the creatures were dispersed from an aura of immensely menacing chakra. Two Sharingan eyes penetrated the darkness and glared coldly at the artist.

"What do you want?"

Sai smiled, "My mission is to kill the rogue ninja Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed but didn't bother to stand.

"I knew you were just a spy. I don't know why that snake is putting up with you."

"You haven't answered my question." Sai still smiled but this time there was an air of coolness coming from him.

"What?"

"About the monstrous Haruno-san."

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"She does nothing but talk about you all the time… Strange that you can't remember someone who seems so close to you?"

Sasuke didn't answer so Sai continued. "Our mission was to be her back up for when you went to see her. It was a cover for me to leave the village after the Hokage assigned your _Kakashi-sensei_ to keep watch on me. I'm sure my absence has been noticed by now... Are you not going to go to her?"

"And why would I do that? Like you said, it was just a cover for you to get here."

Sai's expression never changed. "I don't believe Orochimaru knows of this meeting. You're trying to keep the information from me so it doesn't leak out to him."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"Haha, the truth is… I am going against my orders because I want to know…" he paused. "If this bond she's always speaking of is really worth protecting. You see, I think she is a key for me to find the feelings I lost."

"You're a fool."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Get out."

###

Sakura waited on the edge of the valley looking down at the waters crashing below. It was almost time.

"Sakura."

Her heart stopped when she heard the voice. She turned.

"Sasuke…"

The fourteen year old stood there clad in a high collar white shirt and violet pants tied with a rope. The Uchiha Fan was on his back. Sakura could never mistake his face.

His eyes were Sharingan and it put a chill down the girls back to have them directed at her. "Tell me what you know and I'll let you live."

Sakura bit her lip. "…Sasuke..."

His eye's narrowed. "That's not the right answer." a seconded later he was behind her his blade ready to strike. "Tell me what you know about Itachi, where is he?"

"I… don't know."

She dodged as his blade came down to slice her back. "I don't want to fight you Sasuke." He ignored her and their furious battle of strike and dodge took them to the center of the lake below.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura shouted at him.

"You-I told you there is nothing left in the village for me." He said coldly across from her. "Your idiot friend, he kept going on about some sort of bond… well…" he looked sickingly at her. "I've come here to serve it."

"…What?" she couldn't believe her ears. Had Sai said that to him… and what was Sasuke talking about? She just couldn't-no-didn't want to accept what he said.

"You heard me Sakura, you and the village are weak. I can't learn anything from there to help reach my goal."

Sakura's face darkened and she bowed her head hiding her eyes in shadow. "Weak… huh, Sasuke-kun?" she began gathering chakra to her fist. "Do you find this to be weak?" she demanded punching strait into the water. There was an incredible boom and splash as the lick wood separated from the force casing a small tsunami. After both had jumped out of the way they were following each other on opposite mountain sides. Soon Sakura was on the head of the first Hokage and Sasuke on Uchiha Madara. They stood facing each other both standing on the defense.

"Sasuke, I want you to know something important about your goals. I know why Uchiha Itachi massacred your clan."

Sasuke's face suddenly changed. "What?"

"It was never entirely Itachi's fault Sasuke…"

"That's a lie!"

Sakura shook her head, "No it isn't." she reached into the pouch at her side. "I have the proof right here. A secret diary with a complete account from the Third Hokage himself. Sasuke, Itachi may be a murderer but he was also manipulated into to that role."

"Shut up! My brother was a monster only set on attaining his own goals-he killed everyone just to test his own abilities!"

"But he didn't kill you."

"Only so I could be his next stone to step over. But I'm not going to be-I'm going to be the rock that breaks him and makes him fall!" Sasuke's emotions had gotten the better of him and the curse mark was going into its next level. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Sakura felt her heart break and this time dug two gloves out of her ninja pack. She slipped them on. "Unfortunately Sasuke I'm taking you home-even if that means breaking every bone in your body." Her eyes were on fire thought she looked calm. Chakra was already being focused into her tightened fists.

Two others were beside her in an instant. "Kakashi-senesei, Hinata? I told you to let me deal with him."

"Not like this Sakura. I've seen the power that curse mark gives him, and he's not playing around with you anymore."

"Who said I was playing in the first place?" the Uchiha's eye's narrowed as his hair paled and his skin darkened covered by Orochimarus curse, the hand like wings on his back unfurling.

"Now it's time for you to die!"


	13. Chapter 12 – Heart of a Dragon

**UPDATE TIME! **Alright so this chapter I am not sure about... Sasuke's personality has been modified a bit, *Weep* so I can continue with this direction in the story. Please don't shoot me. But for you Sasu Fan-Girls, let's just say your little Uchiha is _**HOT**_ this chapter-literally! XD

As for the Third Hokage's journal, much liberty was taken into adding this. I needed a way for Sakura to find out about the Uchiha Clans past and I needed it to be simple. (Why? Because I wanted to get through these Sasuke/Sakura chapters as quickly as possible. I want to finish this fanfic, so getting hung up on something like that would hinder my writing proses.) If anyone had any better ideas don't hesitate to send them my way.

**-Alright Feed Back Time-**

**To MoonShadow7117:** I hope this is a good chapter for you. I didn't drag him back to Konoha but perhaps this is suffice? Thank you for all the great reviews and your story pms! Amazing stuff! For the Fox Prince stuff coming early. I am testing something and have decided to keep it there intentionally for now. (I am still a buddy writer.)

**PuppetMaster55:** I'm so glad you give this story a 'thumbs up!' I cross my fingures and hope you like it just as much as I continue. Your suggestions for Omakes helped-thank you so much!:3

**Narudevilfan: ** Thank you for your honesty. It is true this story is dark compared to Naruto and he is going to become a demon like being. I'm not saying you should keep reading-I would tottaly hate to have someone read something they don't like. (That would just be stupid.) But the ending may surprise you in the future.

**chobits909 & Shadow Kitsune67:** Here is your update-enjoy! Many cyber choco-chip cookies for you!

**Echo Uchiha:** I hope you like Sasuke in this chapter! ^0^

For those who miss Naruto-fear not! He should be appearing in this next chapter. (Now I just got to go and write it. *sweatdrops* See you guys soon!

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Heart of a Dragon**

Sakura just looked at him sadly. "This isn't you Sasuke. This isn't the boy I grew to know on Team 7."

He just smirked his dark violet lips at her, "Huh, that boy died a long time ago."

"…so then it's true." She spoke softly. "Not just Naruto lost himself a year ago, Sasuke you did to."

"Shut up!" he hissed and gripped his right wrist with a clawed hand.

"Sakura Hinata-move!" Kakashi shouted at them.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

Both girls had to send a large amount of chakra to their feet to get them back in time. Sasuke's Chidori put a huge gouged in the fist Hokage's head and he cursed himself for missing. He couldn't afford to loose-not to a weakling like Sakura!

'_**She's always going on about these bonds you have…'**_

He shut his eyes tight a moment. He didn't need the distracting thoughts. The bonds of Konoha meant nothing-_**nothing**_-and Naruto- he didn't mean anything either!_ 'I would have left even if he hadn't forgotten…'_ his lip curled in pure rage. The Hyuuga was coming at him.

"Hinata don't-"

"I-I'm d-doing this f-for N-Naruto-kun! Sasuke h-he n-needs you!"

"You're wrong-that stupid dead last can rot for all I care!" he hissed at her.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**

The Hyuuga girl moved in on him fast but barely manage to hit him. Even still, Sasuke noted she wasn't the same as well as Sakura. They had gotten stronger in the last years time. _'But not as strong as me.'_

He threw the girl back with a mere flick of his wing, and she crashed into the rock across from him. _'Pathetic.'_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi was on him in a flash, his own Chidori powered up and his Sharingan eye blazing. Sasuke punched him sending him back. The jutsu did its damage, but no where near what it would do if he was in his normal form. Sakura tried to get to him next. He caught her fist and swung, sending her disappearing into the mist of the waterfall.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted as he saw his student fade from view. Was it even possible for her to survive such a fall?

"U-Uchiha-s-san…" Hinata was lifting herself weakly a line of blood rolling down her chin from the side of her lips. "I-I will n-not l-loose."

He just looked coldly at her wondering what she was going to do. She was a fool if she thought she could fight him in that state.

"I will n-not loose-because t-that i-is m-my nindo my ninja way."

His eye's narrowed. "What did you say?"

"I-if Naruto-k-kun were h-here I-I'm sure those w-would be h-his exact w-words." She pushed herself to her feet a few tears steaming down her face.

"Hinata don't strain yourself!" Kakashi ordered. The violet hair girl ignored him and to each of the mens surprise, a small smile came to her face.

"Y-you a-are his b-best friend… I-I k-know you c-can b-bring him back."

"Hee, who said I was his best friend, or a friend at all for that matter? He was holding me back."

"Y-your e-eyes…"

"What?"

"Your eyes s-say it a-and y-your actions. T-they may h-have been subtle-but I-I understand. I-I f-felt it a-also." Her smiled hurt so much as she said this. "T-that's why y-you left i-isn't it? B-because y-you l-lost him t-to?"

"That enough!" Sasuke's eyes glissined madly with rage. Who was this girl to enter his mind-she didn't know him! She didn't know anything about Team 7 or what it meant to loose-

There was a fast pace movement as the girl came at him again and this time he was off guard.

"H-Heveans Spiral!" Hinata whirled in a blur impacting onto his body and sending him backward. Though it had happened quickly and she'd taken him off guard he could clearly see her arm with his Sharingan. He grabbed it and proceed to throw her again, when something snatcher her from hurling through the sky.

"You! I told you not to follow me!" Sai just smiled from the back of his giant ink bird. "I do not take orders from traitors." He smiled. "Though that debate seems to be undecided whether you are or not."

Sakura was behind him and she jump down to land in front of Sasuke.

"Hinata's right Sasuke-think about our past together? Was it really that meaningless?"

"I don't need you!" he snarled fiercely. "You and him-he-he was a burden-"

"Because you cared-because you felt something other then hatred!" he approached him with acid in her eyes. "I didn't see it before-but she was right. You left because you lost someone else-some one as precious as your own family! Naruto is your brother you idiot!" she raised her hand she was close enough to slap him now. Sasuke grabbed it before she proceeded to do so, his black and red eyes glaring into hers.

"I already have a brother-a brother I'm going to kill!"

Sakura flinched then sucked in a deep breath and bellowed. "Itachi was forced by the council to kill your clan Sasuke! He never wanted to do it and he spared you because he loved you!" her heart beat furiously. "If you don't believe me then read this." She grabbed the book again. "I-I know it's n-not right to bring you b-back to a place that did that to you… but I just want to see Team 7 smile together again."

Sasuke was hardly hearing her at this point. Konoha had forced Itachi to kill his clan-it was absurd-impossible!

"_Why?"_ he breathed still gripping her arm at the base of her hand. His wild pale black hair was reseeding and his eyes were becoming human again. Soon the only thing that stood before her was Uchiha Sasuke, a boy bent on revenge for reasons he didn't even understand anymore.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she told him. It wasn't unlike the night she'd stumbled onto the old Hokage's journal while cleaning the office with Tsunade. It had been hidden by many genjutsu but when the old man died the stronger seals must have been broken. The book had been in a deeply hidden compartment of the old Hokage's shelves. Tsunade had to use hundreds of techniques to see what was in it. Mostly her Sensei just wanted to see some dirt on her old teacher. Not that black mail would do much good in the after life. She'd even gone as far as thinking it might be one of ___Jiraiya's_Ichi Ichi Paradise in Disguise.

They were sorely wrong.

Sakura continued to cry but her sobs had stopped. "The Uchiha were planing to take over the village. The Third didn't want him to do this but-but those evil old crows-if he didn't then Uchiha would have become a dangerous force against Konoha. I'm sorry Sasuke!" she actually leaned forward and gripped the boy with out him pushing her back. He was in too much shock. Konoha… made Itachi kill…

He thought back on his brother-the brother who'd flick him in the forehead for no reason! The brother that was always giving him advice-always being so gentle. The brother who'd apparently… loved him?

"You're life was more important to Itachi then the village. He made the Third promise not to tell you. He didn't want you to know Uchiha was planning to betray Konoha. He sacrificed himself so you would be seen as the last of a strong proud clan."

'_Brother, help me practice shirukan today!'_

'_Nii-san-that's not fair!'_

'_I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe some other day.'_

Sasuke felt something wet rolling down his cheeks. Spray from the waterfall? No… he wiped away the moister but it just kept coming. For once since he was seven years old Uchiha Sasuke was crying. "I… I remember he told me…" he swallowed his throat going dry. "For a Shinobi having power… will make you do terrible things." Sakura's grip on him loosened and she pulled back to look at his face. It was grey and pale, all the hate drained away only to reveal a deep sadness. "I hate him…"

'_Hate me little brother and when you have these eyes, seek me out for your revenge.'_

'_Even if it is only as an obstacle and I have to be like a wall you have to scale, I will always be there_ for you.'

Orochimaru? Revenge? Konoha? It all felt so distant. He remembered those days of being a child alone with everyone around him praising him. Children, teachers, villagers… even then it didn't mean anything if it didn't satisfy his own justice in himself. It was always so cold.

Until that idiot showed up and that ridiculous fan girl; along with a Jonin who couldn't for the life of him be on time. After being forced to acknowledge someone… after being made to see others for something other then burdens… he'd finely felt true life.

At this point something even stranger happened which made the entire team stop. A laugh escaped someone's lips.

It was a soft sad chuckle that came from the very hollow of a person's soul. In Sasuke's eyes it was the laugh of a fool who had just realized he was one.

"Sasuke…?"

"I'm such and idiot." He said not even able to look at Sakura, but glaring at the sky that threatened rain. Just like how he felt. "A-arigoto Sakura."

Kakashi was helping Hinata stay on her feet while Sai stood next to him. _'These feelings… I still don't understand.' _The artist thought though his face stayed emotionless_. 'I feel I have endured such pain before…'_ he was looking into Sasuke's eyes. The eyes of one who'd lost everything most precious to him. But the seen changed as he watched, soon The Uchiha face wasn't contorted in sorrow but pain.

Sasuke let a cry escape his lips as a icy like fire spread from his left shoulder. He pushed Sakura away as he feel to the ground. "Aaaggghhh…" he was breathing heavily and Sakura could see blood staining his white shirt.

"W-what's wrong?" she knelt down to him trying to use her medical jutsu. But it just dissipated as she tried to heal the shoulder. Pulling his color back she knew why. It was the curse mark that was causing him so much pain.

"G-get out of here!" Sasuke shouted at them. "He knows where I am-ugh-"

"Right you are Sasuke." A snaky voice was heard from the darkness of the trees. There stood Orochimaru, pale as a ghost and sick as a demon, Kabuto of course was diligently at his side. The snake Sanin gave his cold murderous smile. "Don't tell me you plan to betray me Sasuke."

"K-Kakashi-sensei-you can't fight him-take the team and go!" Sasuke ordered then let out another string of painful screams.

"No, were not leaving you-" Sakura was swept aside by the snakes appearing forming Orochimaru's arms. In moments he was kneeling in front of the Uchiha. "Tsk, look at what you've done to yourself... You truly are rejecting my power now aren't you?"

"Leave me alone."

Orochimaru just laughed taking the boys chin in a thin finger. "What is it Sasuke? Have you lost your will to fight? Have you lost the desire for your revenge?" His opposite hand dug into the curse mark on his students shoulder and the blood flow increased.

"Shut up-I'm not your puppet!"

This statement just made Orochimaru laugh even harder and more manically, then he said in his hissing soft voice. "Really? Haven't you noticed? You have been a puppet for nearly your entire life. Controlled by the village-by your brother-me. You have potential physically yes, but mentally you've always been nothing but a tool-a true shinobi. Now you are breaking, and I have no use for a broke instrument."

Sasuke's whole body was cringing and screaming in pain now.

"Can you feel that? This is the fate that goes to all who reject my gifts, soon your body will be no more. But those eye's… I will still have them."

Sasuke's eye's shifted activating his bloodline. "Well see a-about th-at." He kicked out at the snake. Orochimaru just took the blow sending Sasuke backward with his own strike. The curse mark enveloping his body but not changing him. It looked like poison spreading across his limbs. "Kakashi-sensei-get everyone away from here!" he choked through his pain.

Kakashi currently dealing with Kaboto was dodging chakra scalpels. Hinata was trying to hit the young Sound Nin with Jūken only he was to fast. Sai equally busy was going after Orochimaru only to have his ink creations torn to pieces by the Sanin. Kakashi only gave himself a moment to look back at his old student._ 'What are you planning Sasuke?'_

"We can't leave you!" Sakura shouted prepared to go to Sasuke's side and try to help him. Orochimaru cut her off with one of his snake arms. She cried from the hit but stayed on her feet. Powering a fist she punched out at one of the snake heads sending it backward.

"Trust me Sakura!" Sasuke ordered and for a brief moment glared into her eyes. She bit her lip then nodded her head. At this moment Hinata finely managed to incapacitate Kabuto making his arms completely numb.

Sasuke did a quick pace of hand signs ignoring his pain, and Kakashi new why he wanted them to leave. "Sasuke-"

"GO!"

Kakashi could only comply since he had already finished preparing the jutsu. "Fall back!" he ordered his to female teammates. They did as they were told moving as far back into the trees as possible. Kabuto followed after them but seeing as he couldn't manipulate chakra with his arms he didn't attack them.

"Hee, what's this… a new jutsu you haven't shared with me?" Orochimaru mused licking his lips.

"You're in luck _Master_; I was saving this one just for you." Sasuke tried to smirk through his pain but it was hard. He never referred to the snake as 'master' like the others, and only did so now with sick disrespect. He had a hand over his heart, the other making a two finger sign in front of his face.

"_**Ryū-shin no Jutsu!" **__(Dragon Heart Jutsu!)_

A violent wave of flame chakra bursting from the very core of Sasuke's body. Every few moments another wave would come, becoming stronger until no one could even see him through the fiery haze. When it had finely disappeared Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke still on his feet was smoking from every pore. The dark sky had finely broken open as if to weep, steaming away when the water hit the young ninja's body.

'_Hee, I told you… I would do it…'_

###

'_There is one thing about this attack Sasuke.' Itachi said seriously._

'_Yeah-what?'_

'_Every one who's ever used it died.'_

'_What!'_

_Itachi nodded at his younger brother. 'Of course, the technique is only a myth for children's stories. They say to use it you have to have the will of a dragon.'_

'_Ha-then I'm gonna prove that it exist-even if it doesn't now! I won't die either! It'll be even better then Nii-sans fire jutsus!'_

_Itachi smiled, 'We will see.'_

###

Sasuke had a smile on his face. The first one he had in a long time when he thought of his brother. _'Hee, I guess I did get proven wrong in one aspect.'_ He thought feeling his breath shallow and let himself fall forward to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura dropped from there safety in the far away trees and went to him. The others followed suit while Kabuto disappeared. There was no way Orochimaru had been defeated, but knowing that he was gone meant he was probably injured. Judging by the blood pooling down Sasuke's cheeks the Snake Sanin had no more use for the Uchiha. The boys Sharingan had been over exerted and the curse mark had already destroyed his eyes.

"Wake up." Sakura cradled his head in her arms ignoring the blood. The rain had finely cooled his skin enough to touch. This was so much like the time they had found Naruto attacked in that clearing. But this was no mind justsu, Sasuke's wounds were physical and he looked on the verge of death.

"S…Sakura…"

"I'm here-we need to get him to Lady Tsunade!" she choked. Sai had already painted and summoned another ink bird. They laid Sasuke's still form on its back as they took off. Sakura concentrating as hard as she could was trying to heal as much damage as possible.

"Don't you dare died." She ordered down to him through fierce tears. For a moment she thought she saw the old arrogant Sasuke smirk on his face before the boy fell into complete unconsciousness.

* * *

**Yes I am evil and I left you with a cliff hanger again. Don't panic-I promise you will see what became of Team Kakashi and Sasuke in the future. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13 – Demon King

**Oh man I've been making you guys wait so long!** It's been a busy week -(insert excuse here)- Really I was having a hard time figuring out where the story was going. There was a lot of conflict in my brain. *rubs noggin' pitifully* Hopefully now things will go more smoothly and you will have regular updates again. Perhaps a bit slower then usual but I will do my best.

Guess what Naru's back-gah after more then two chapters of not writing about him, it took me some time to get into the swing of things. I took a lot of liberties with the demon realm, and the history of the Tailed Beasts but I hope you guys still like it.

**To all of my reviewer and everyone who has put me on Author Alert or 'Naruto no Kitsune' on Story Alert - I thank you from the bottem of my heart! I still can't believe how many views this story is getting! O0o It's unbelievable!**

Anyway, I need to edit previous chapters-you were right the introduction of the 'Fox Prince' wasn't done as eloquently as it should have been. Obviously it is Naruto - yeah it's cliché, but like I said before; If you can make it sound good then I don't think there's a problem with that.

There will be some kind of revision, I just don't know when. Could be today-could be three days from now. (Let's hope not!) I got a Christmas party to attend today and it's really soon.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**- TheNineTailedKitsune**

P.S. Sorry for not personally messaging those I didn't pm last update. You are still great and I am so glad for your insight and support.

**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Demon King**

_**1 Year Ago In The Demon Realm**_

'_So warm… I've never felt like this before…'_ Naruto snuggled in closer to the soft thing that was keeping him so comfortable. He sniffed the air. "Tou-san…"

"_**Good morning kit. Did you sleep well?"**_ Kyuubi nuzzled the little red fox that was curled beside him. It was amazing those jaws could go near anything with out tearing into flesh. But this demons heart had been stolen a long time ago by his little one.

Naruto stretched and yawned. "Uh huh."

Kyuubi smiled and licked the top of his head with a large tongue. Even though he had made himself smaller for his kit, who was little beneath the average size of a fox pup, he was about as big as a small horse. Naruto gave a yipping laugh and turned over on his belly playfully. Kyuubi smiled warmly down at him and rolled him over with his nose.

"_**Come Naru, I wish to show you something."**_

Naruto hopped up onto his paws and followed after the great fox. "What – what?" he grinned.

"**My Kingdom."**

Naruto's eyes widened as they exited the cave. It had been night fall when they had finely crossed completely into the realm of demons and he had fallen asleep on the way. This was his fist time seeing the world.

The sky was red but the sun shown like white hot iron, while any clouds were a shade of orange. It was mid-afternoon and you could see the life in this world flourishing. Naruto ran into the fields of dark grass that seemed see-through like crystals. He chased his tail a few times and turned back to his father with a bark. Then he spotted a pretty crimson butterfly floating above him. It wing span was five time's the size of the kit, but that didn't stop him from chasing after it until it drifted away.

"Cooool!"

"_**Indeed."**_ Kyuubi was next to him now and he jumped.

"Gah-you're fast Tou-san!"

"_**Come this way Naruto, I want to show you our shrine."**_

The little fox cocked an ear. "Okay – can we race!" Kyuubi nodded ahead of him and Naruto took off; the Demon Lord actually a time keeping up with him.

'_**If he develops this speed, even I won't be able to catch him in the future.' **_

Naruto grounded to a halt just out side of a large elaborate shrine; it was more like a small palace if anything.

"Is this it?" he called to Kyuubi who nodded. "Take a step inside."

Naruto did as he was told and stood in wonder. Though there was little light the air seemed to sparkle. The floor was pure ruby and everything shown like diamonds. Looking down at himself he saw he had reverted to his human form. _"Huh?"_

"_**In here our forms may change. You can transform back if you like."**_

Naruto pouted as if thinking about it while his little tail twitched. In the end it seemed he'd decided to stay the way he was. Throwing his head back he shouted out. **"HEY-ANYBODY HOME!"** his voice echoed off of the chambers, and he gave a few more shouts for good measure just because it was fun. Jumping onto a large red throne that was at the end of the room he hopped up and down.

"Look Tou-san, I'm the King of the Demon Realm!" he danced in place, Kyuubi noted, most fluidly. He was in his red and gold kimono while Naruto had something of similar statues on.

"_**Actually little kit,"**_ Kyuubi bent down to his face, and stared into the boys blue eyes with his deep red ones. _**"You are a prince."**_

Naruto's eyes grew big and his mouth formed an 'O'. _"Really?"_

Kyuubi nodded and stood to his full height again. With a single hand sign he drew a small circle of fire in the air. It molded itself into a deep red halo and he placed it on his son's head fitting it below his ears so it sat in the center of his temple. Kyuubi himself had gained his own golden crown embedded with rubies. Naruto touched the band around his head feeling it through his hair.

"_**From this day forward Naruto you are the Prince of Fox Demons, 'Naruto no Kitsune.'"**_

The little boy felt his chest fill with pride and he puffed it out. "That make's Tou-san the King right?"

"_**Yes."**_

"But-but where are all the servants and stuff? Don't Kings have that?"

"_**I'm afraid not kit, servants are little use to demons though we rule over the diminutive ones. We come and go as we please, that is why I call this a shrine. Our Kingdom is our palace."**_ His son looked in awe at him.

"Wow – can you show me more Tou-san?"

Kyuubi took his small out stretched hand and lifted the boy in his arms. "Of course."

###

Naruto stared in awe over the vast plains of the Nine-Tails Kingdom. Everything was rich with smells and life, much different then that of the human world. Occasionally a lower demon would great them, usually a fox though they could not take on a human form, and like Naruto only had one tail. It was interesting this world. It seemed when a demon of high status was created his life force breathed living things into the plains. Not like a god, but more like the water and sunshine a seed needed to grow with. And with the coming of Naruto the Fox Realm went through many changes. Kyuubi had seen that the moment they'd exited the cave.

A world that was once filled with nothing but bloodlust and fear had now become bright and alive. Even he could hardily believe it. He knew that when the Sage had split the greatest demon, know as the Ten-Tails creating the Nine Bijuu, he'd locked all tailed beast in the demon realm. Being ruled by only one master now turned to nine, soon each beast had it's own territory and the land slowly began to change.

Kyuubi noted the little butterfly his kit had seen not but a few days ago before his full rebirth. In this world, his kit's dreams would become reality and his emotions would help guide it.

Standing on hill looking over the trees and fields Kyuubi took a moment to rub his little son's ear earning him a purr.

"Tou-san…"

"_**Yes kit?"**_

He purred even more burring himself into his Fathers tails. "It's beautiful."

The softest smile touched the great demons face. It was something that had never happened before and almost surprised him. He looked tenderly down at his kit. This was all because of him.

"_**Yes… yes it is."**_

###

Naruto huddle next to his father that night before they went to sleep. Again they were outside this time under the stars. The fox kit liked it this way. Inside there were boundaries rules that had to be followed. Out here they could do as they pleased.

"I love you Tou-san." He purred before falling into a deep sleep."

###

Life went on like this for some time, all the while Kyuubi's land becoming more flourished. Naruto would play with the creatures there, and not just ones created from demon chakra. Those from the mortal world would wander in on occasion. Though it was mostly foxes there were plenty of other animals as well. Naruto found he liked the company and would go off to play with many of these arrivals new and old. It was on a day such as this that Naruto and his fox friend Kenu had met up to explore.

They romped and played in a field for a few hours. Here Kenu's mother did not worry as much about her son as in the human world. In this land foxes were kings treated with respect and honor. Her son being a friend of the Fox Prince Naruto was also something that made her feel secure. No one would try to harm the child of Kyuubi or his followers. Of course Naruto had a tendency to turn a simple idea upside down and that's what he did today.

"You're highness should we really be traveling so far from your father?"

"You worry too much Kenu – and stop calling me that – we're friends! Anyway, where's your sense of adventure?"

"B-but this isn't fox territory anymore… I think we're in the land of Sand and Wind."

Naruto growled at him flicking a tail. "I'm not afraid of some measly sand ___yōkai_! Come on!" he yipped and they turned around. Naruto had yet to actually ever see any other demons then the ones from his land, but he knew that there were at least nine kingdoms in Demon Realm. One for each of the bijuu, his father had told him – not that he understood what those were either, just that his Tou-san was one of them.

Of course the demons sand world differed from a normal desert, as the sand would move under ones feet leading wanderers where it wanted them to go. This is exactly what happened to the two small foxes, and soon they were far away from what could be considered the demon realms land of fire.

"Hey look at that!" Naruto bounced when he saw a shape in the distance getting closer to them, never mind that they'd stopped running. Ahead they saw a golden spiral that glinted in the sun light. Naruto had noted that after passing through his land the sky had changed. Here in the country of sand the sun was a deep shade of orange, and the sky was plastered with gold – _everything shimmered like gold in this place!_

"It looks like a shrine." Kenu said thoughtfully. Now he was interested and was following after the demon prince who charged forward. As they passed inside Naruto's form immediately changed while Kenu's stayed the same. The little fox jumped at the new appearance his friend had taken.

"Ah, so it happens here too!" Naruto cried looking down at his soft tan palms. It had been a while since he had used his human body. Sometimes he forgot what it looked like. He fingered the circlet around his head delicately then laughed; a sound like bell and utterly inhuman, before he sniffed the air.

"Huh?" he had smelled this sent before-had felt this presence… and he shivered.

"Prince Naruto…?" Kenu said as he saw his friend's ears go back. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't like this place. It smells… empty." Naruto wriggled his nose perplexed then looked back outside. "Tou-san told me about the land of sand and wind… he said that in every demon plain there has always been life – life that anyone could sense. But this place… only the sand seems to be living and it's like it's in some sort of daze."

There was a movement from behind them and Kenu jumped. Naruto only smiled his large toothy grin. "Tou-san, you found us!"

Kyuubi nodded he too was now in his human form. _**"This was once the great shrine of Shukaku the Demon Lord of Sand. Now it's just an empty world of nothingness. Not unlike many other kingdoms."**_

"But why-doesn't this Shukaku guy care about his land?" Naruto was a bit unbelieving along with angry. He had a strong sense of honor in his territory, maybe even more then his father. Life was precious and it was their duty as the demons of this world to keep it flourishing. If Naruto had only understood what it had been like in Kyuubi's rain, he would have known the demon realm was hardly ever as peaceful as this.

"It is not that he abandoned his land Naruto," Kyuubi nodded at the golden throne. "Simply put he has been imprisoned and can not return."

"By who? If he's a Demon Lord like you Tou-san then-" Naruto stopped and then his face darkened and he bowed his head. He knew one way a demon like his father could be locked away. _**"It was them… wasn't it?"**_ He said in a tone that made Kenu shiver. The Prince of Foxes voice was filled with loath. _**"It's the humans fault he's trapped isn't it?"**_

Kyuubi gave a great sigh and knelt down in front of his kit brushing his hair back. _**"Yes, he is sealed deep inside a human host as we speak. A young ninja from the village of the sand… son of the previous Kazekage if I'm not mistaken."**_

There was a blood curling growl from the little kitsune, and Kyuubi took his chin raising it so he could see his sons face. It was filled with a deep hatred. _**"I wouldn't despair to much for him now Naruto. The Sand Spirit was always extremely blood thirsty, even ore so then I. His land though empty now, was never at peace in his time. None of the demon realm was."**_

Naruto's ears bent down. "I don't understand… aren't Kings supposed to take care of their kingdoms?"

Kyuubi shut his eyes with a frown not sure how to explain it to the young one. Naruto though a demon of sorts didn't understand the hate and bloodlust the Nine Bijuu had inherited from the Ten-Tails. It wasn't until Kyuubi himself had gone through three different host that he'd finely let his heart soften. In the end he decided to give a watered-down version of what had happened, minus his creation.

"_**A long time ago all of the Demon Kings were corrupted and angry. They thirsted for blood all the time and a man know as 'The Sage of Sixth Paths', sealed them away here. But it wasn't enough to keep the Tailed Beasts from escaping and taking revenge on other humans. After that the ancestors of the Sage called 'Shinobi', created seals and lock them away in Jinjuriki host."**_

"Tou-san was like that once right?" Naruto said looking up with his large blue eyes. He wasn't talking about being sealed away in a host, he was thinking of the hatred and bloodlust. Kyuubi rubbed his child's head making the boy's throat rumbled.

"_**Yes… but it was thanks to a very special kit that this has changed."**_

"Me?"

His father nodded.

"_I helped Tou-san?"_

"_**In more ways then you could possibly imagine."**_

Naruto got a determined look on his face then and he stood tall, or well as tall as a two and a half-year-old could. "Then-then I want to make things better for everyone!" He waved a hand. "I want to help Tou-san and all of the demons!"

This caught Kyuubi by surprise though it really shouldn't have. Naruto had always been dedicated to the idea of becoming Hokage; to make a name for him self and earn respect. He'd even slowly come to love the Leaf Village that had hated him and wanted to protect it. Kyuubi should have known the boy would still have that burning passion in his heart.

"What do you think Kenu? Want to help me?" Naruto growled sounding playful as his tail wagged. Kenu yipped his agreement and Kyuubi just chuckled.

If anyone could bring the world of demons to peace, it would have to be this boy.

"We'll have to get lots stronger Kenu-so we can fight the humans!" Naruto growled hopping onto all fours and pouncing on the small kit. Kenu squirmed underneath his grip considering Naruto was still in his human form.

Kyuubi picked both of the younglings up and went to the shine entrance. "First it is getting late and kits shouldn't be wandering so far from home." He scolded a bit making Naruto pout. Kenu agreed wanting to get back to his mother, he was hungry. The trip back was peaceful enough. Kyuubi knew how to ride the sands almost as well as their master had. Naruto feeling his eyes get heavy with the coming of night preoccupied himself with running his tiny fingers through Kyuubi's crimson hair. Soon he was in a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 14 – Two Tails

**Chapter 14 is here, can you believe it **- I'm still trying to! Sorry if it is a little shorter then the others. I'm working on the Windows 98 my parents let me put in my room, then I'm taking it to our XP. Diffrent fromats and stuff ya' know...

Anyway - Feed Back Time

**To PuppetMaster55:** I'm so glad you find Naru-chan so adorable - I love him this way too! :3 More cuteness in this chapter, plus blood... *I'm an evil author-heheeehee*

**To Grocamol: **Better to have much cuteness then too little-right! And you can never be to cute with Kitsune Naruto, he is uber kawaii!

**Echo Uchiha:** I love that you LOVE it! :D

**Nargus:** You will have to wait and find out. ;)

And finely to **HoroSeishi:** You are amazing - thank you for all the reviews and all your kind words! It really kicked me into gear with writing the last chapter! I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations. As for fan art - I wanted to dance around when you said that. I can't wait to see what you draw! Lot's of cookies for you! *thumbs up*

Alright as for this chapter, there are **spoilers to the manga** - because I am a spoiler addict. Hope nobody minds to much. As always, you guys are wonderful and I am so greatful for your reading and support! I hope every one is having a good holliday - even those not celibrarting!

Oh and as a Christmas recommendation for those who like 'Cute Naru Storie,' **Road to Recovery** by **Grimmore** - .net/s/5423600/1/Road_to_Recovery - is a must read! It has Kakashi and Obito in it. Mostly it revolves around a rehabilitating Obito who survived the bolder crushing accident that killed him in the cannon. Naruto comes in a few chapters later and is a big inspiration to the Uchiha. FYI Obito is my favorite character right next to Naruto - I mean who can deny the awesomeness that is wearing goggles? Check out her second Naruto 'one shot' as well, ** 'Whiskers'**. It's also a good read!

'till next time

Jya ne!

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Two Tails**

Naruto growled playfully from his spot atop a large rock. It was late afternoon and his Tou-san had gone out to hunt with out him today, so he was determined to bring back his own game, and show off to his father. Of course like the child he was, he got himself distracted imagining strong foe's that he would defeat with a wave of his mighty tail.

"**I'm the great Fox Prince Naruto no Kitsune-the strongest demon who ever lived!"** he shouted from his perch. Of course he wasn't sure he would ever by the strongest demon – that was his Tou-san's place after all. But he was definitely going to be as strong or close to his fathers power someday. He had to be if he was going to bring all the Bijuu back, and set the demon realm strait!

"Tsk, looks like a little pup's wander a bit far from his home." An unfamiliar voice announced making the kitsune turn. It was a pack of demons Naruto had never seen before. They didn't look like foxes with their long limbs and stone colored bodies. They walked upright on their back legs, but seemed able to use there front limbs like a beast as well. Long fur ran down their backs' and to the tips of their tails.

Naruto wagged his own tail. "Hi – wanna' play with me?"

The one in the middle snorted, and it sounded like gravel through his nose. "Since when does any true demon play? You call yourself the strongest demon who ever lived, ya' look more like a snack to me!" he snapped his jaws close to the kit's face sending Naruto falling backward off the rock. He landed on his bum with a cry.

"Ouch – that _hurt_!"

"Really, so will this." There was a sharp pain as another demon came up from behind, and bit hard into his tail. He yipped trying to run away.

"Uh – why'd you do that?" Naruto snarled, backing up against the side of the stone he'd just been clambering on.

"To make a point little _'Fox Prince'_. You're no longer in Fire Country, and we don't like trespassers around here."

"Eeeerrr – I ain't trespassing!"

"Really? Then what's a brat like you doing on the edge of Stone territory?" the she demon to the right asked licking her lips. She was hungry, but there was always time to play with your food.

Naruto looked around himself. Stone country? His father had said they were near one of the other great kingdoms. That was why he'd wanted Naruto to stay put and not wander off. Of course his kit ignored him, and finely bit into trouble far too big for him to chew. Naruto growled at himself when he noticed the sky around him had turned a deep purple grey. A single moon-like sun was high in the sky.

Finely he got the courage to bite back at his opponents. "So what – The Nine Tail's has supremacy over the entire demon realm!" It was true. Kyuubi was the strongest out of all the demons, and was the greatest king. He could wander as he wished.

"Phee, Nine-Tails eeh? You don't look much like a Demon Lord to me kid." The second male chortled maniacally.

Naruto hissed as he took a step closer and puffed up his injured tail. "I'm son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune – I'm not afraid of you!"

There was more wild laughter.

"Son of the Kyuubi no Youko huh – that's funny – I've never heard of a Demon Lord bearing children with anyone! Why would the King of Demon's bother with a pathetic worthless creature like you?"

Naruto felt his face heat up beneath his fur, and his eye's flashed deadlt azure. "Shut up!"

The first demon to have addressed him bent down close to him and sniffed. "You smell more like a human then a demon – what are you a hanyou brat?"

That did it, Naruto slashed out with his claws digging into the demon's face. There was a hissing cry as he fed chakra into the wound.

"Got a bit to close Hiroki?"

"Shut it Morro!" Hiroki, the demon who Naruto just injured looked furious. "Come here little dung pile – I'm going to break you in my jaws!"

Naruto just growled even more deeply, and snarled brandishing his sharp teeth. "A little disgusting you want to chew on crap – even more so because you must be blind!" the fox kit darted forward faster then the eye could see, and there was a sharp pain in Hiroki's right flank.

Jumping back Naruto spat out the blood. "Taste like dirt."

"Don't worry, your going to be licking up more when we bury you!" the female hissed and pounced on him. Naruto's ears went back and he prepared himself for attack.

Kyuubi entered the small cave he and his kit had spent the night in. He dragged the corpse of a large four antlered deer behind him, and then dropped it out of his jaws sniffing at the air.

'_**Where is that kit?'**_

Usually Naruto would be right there when he brought back a kill, rambunctious and loud as ever to get his share. It always amazed Kyuubi how much his little one could eat.

But today there was no clambering fox pup, no shouts of excitement at his arrival. _**"Naruto?"**_ he called in a demanding voice.

No answer.

'_**He must have snuck off again.'**_ Kyuubi sighed, shaking his great head before he left the cave. It wasn't hard to fallow his kit's trail, and as he did he became increasingly unhappy. _**'I told him to stay put – why – why does the boy never listen?'**_ Kyuubi sped up as he passed over the boarder into Stone Country. It wasn't long before a strong gust of wind sent him the odor of blood. He snarled digging his paw into the earth, making it shake with each step.

Naruto readied himself for the attack and bristled with a sudden thrill. These guys were nothing but idiots! Lower class demons who had misjudged their opponent. In a flash he had torn through the female's neck, and she was unable to move with out pain.

He hissed as Morro tried to snap his right foreleg in his jaw, being thrown into a position that put his back feet on the monsters forehead. He scratched out catching the stone demon's eyes. There was a howl of pain. Naruto just jumped off his face landing in front of Hiroki. Blood splattered his glowing orange fur. He bared his teeth threateningly in a way that said, 'Leave now, because I'm willing to spare your pathetic lives.'

Hiroki on the other hand just licked his lips. He had gotten a whiff of this foxes blood, and it intrigued him. He may have smelled like a human, but the demon could already feel the kit's sweet taste on his tongue. _'The sweet taste of innocence…'_

Once again Naruto was gone in a blur of movement. Hiroki's body dropped to the earth like a stone. The demon didn't even have the chance to realized he was dead.

Naruto snarled over his kill and went to finish the other two. Morro was easy with out his eyesight, and went down even faster then Hiroki.

"So I never caught your name." Naruto's eye glinted as he looked up at the she demon.

"As if I would ever tell you!" she hissed jumping out of his reach. Naruto just shrugged his furry shoulders, "Oh well." and sprinted after her. But instead of going directly for her throat like he had done before, he disappeared behind her. Soon he was on her back and whispering in her ear. What was eerie was that his voice still sounded like that of a child.

"_Remember this in the next life; I'm Naruto no Kitsune, son of the Demon Lord Kyuubi, and you were an easy kill."_

He radiated such a killing intent over her that her body dropped to the ground lifeless. Hopping off of the corpse the little fox kit began to preen his furn. The blood was awful on his tongue, and he wanted nothing more then to be rid of it.

That was how Kyuubi found his son, after a massive amount of malice had fallen over the vicinity sending him relentlessly forward. Crouching beyond some rocks he analyzed the situation, only to find his kit licking his fur clean surrounded by dead yokai.

Naruto's ears perched up and he sniffed the air through the blood. "Tou-san!" he cried in delight as Kyuubi showed himself. His kit was running around him happily, until he looked back at the demon bodies his father was staring at.

Had his kit really taken down three rock demons?

"_**Naruto…"**_

"They attacked me first and said I smelled like a human." Naruto growled then whimpered with his ears back and tail between his legs. "I gave them a chance to leave, but they wouldn't go away."

Kyuubi shook his head, and looked down at the little bloodstained fox his eye's catching something new about his kit.

"_**Naruto turn around for me."**_

"Huh?"

Kyuubi nudged him with his nose and the boy complied. The King of Demons paused. So his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"What is it Tou-san?" Naruto asked innocently, then noticed his father was eyeing something behind him. Naruto cringed. "One of 'em bit my tail…" he pulled the fluffy extension around him and began to lick the wound. It was a surprise when not one, but two furry objects collided with his face. He yipped a bit in surprise; "Aahh!" then wiggled both of them.

"Look-look Tou-san-I got two tails!" he shrieked and began to run around excitedly, any pain forgotten. "I got two tails – two – almost as many as you Tou-san!" he rolled on his back cutely right underneath Kyuubi's nose.

Kyuubi blinked and bent down to sniff him. Through the blood there was a strong new sent of power much like his own. He nuzzled the two tails with the tip of his nose, then licked some of the blood off his kits paws making the young one giggle. _**"Indeed you do."**_

"I told them – I said I'd be just as strong as you someday!" Naruto grinned back up at him as Kyuubi lifted him by the scruff of the neck.

'_**You did well kit.'**_ Kyuubi sent the thought to his son and could feel the pride radiating off of him. _**'But now you need your rest. It's time to eat, and stone demons taste of nothing but dirt.'**_

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. If Kyuubi weren't carrying him, he would have seen the look of disgust on his kit's face as he stuck out his tongue. "Yeah-it's gross! I wanted to bring big game back for Tou-san! I wanted to show how strong I was!" his ears drooped and tails fell loosely at never finding anything edible to eat.

'_**Little one, you have shown me a great deal of your strength.' **_Kyuubi answered brightening his son. Naruto purred happily all the way back to their cave.

"What are we going to do today Tou-san!" Naruto hopped from the trees to the ground as he followed Kyuubi through the forest.

"_**Training kit, we are going to see how much stronger you can become."**_

Naruto whooped and ran ahead of him. It had been little under a month since the incident with the three rock demons, and he wanted to make sure his kit was fully healed. It didn't seem like he had to worry though. Naruto it seemed healed just as fast as Kyuubi, though demon inflicted wounds were harder to mend. His kit had so much potential, and after seeing what he could do Kyuubi had remembered his promise to the jonin Kakashi.

He smirked. His kit was by far stronger then any genin. The only thing he lacked was experience, and it seemed even that wouldn't stop him.

"I'm ready Tou-san!" Naruto barked, jumping in front of him, and launching on Kyuubi's muzzle. His big cerulean eyes sparkled with delight and mischief. Kyuubi shook him off gently and he continued too dance around. Even after the transformation Naruto was just as hyperactive as ever. As a demon with increased chakra, this had only strengthened his reserves ten folds.

"_I've got two tails-two-two-two!" _Naruto sang giddily swinging both back and forth. He'd been taking care of them for days, making sure they were always clean and soft. Soon he would be a great demon like his Tou-san. _"Two tail fox-two tail fox!"_ A moment later there was something holding onto both his tails and was pulling him backward.

"Aww-Tou-san-"

"_**Calm yourself little one. I have something to teach you."**_

"Oo-oo-what?"

Kyuubi let him go and sat back on his haunches. _**"Watch."**_

Naruto's fur tingled as he felt the presence of chakra forming around them. His father had pulled all of his tails forward pointing them at his open jaws. A black energy ball formed in his mouth. A moment later he let it go and there was a thunderous boom. Trees fell away, and earth crumbled from the path the chakra globe carved through.

"Woooowwww!" Naruto gaped then turned to Kyuubi. "Teach me pleeeaaassseee!" he begged. Kyuubi couldn't help but smile a bit.

"_**Gather your chakra to the center of your mouth and contain it there, then release."**_

Naruto nodded vigorously, and took of the same position his Father had a moment ago.

"Alright, here I go!" he shouted, and sucked in a deep breath as he gathered chakra. He didn't really understand what chakra was, but he recognized the similar power he and his Tou-san had. Mimicking the larger fox he released the energy from his mouth. There was a cry as he was sent backward and the chakra dispersed around both of them.

"Gaaahh!"

"_**You let go a bit soon kit. You need to keep the 'Beast Ball' rotating constantly."**_

"Huh? Oh-okay!" Naruto nodded his head and picked himself back up to try again. There was a determined look in his eyes. After his fifth try still flaying backward with the force of his own chakra the kit pouted in annoyance.

"This is _hard!_"

Kyuubi chuckled and nuzzled him. _**"Practice kit."**_

"But I wanna' learn it now!"

Kyuubi just rolled his eyes. He knew how suborn his son could be. _**"It's time to hunt."**_

"Uh, um – you go Tou-san. I want to keep trying!" Naruto gave a determined growl and barked with a grin. "I know I can figure it out eventually."

Kyuubi was right; he was stubborn as ever. With that the demon king was about to leave the clearing they'd made when he turned back. _**"Remember you have two tails kit. Put them to use."**_

Naruto cocked his head letting one ear droop confusedly, but his Father was already gone. He sat down and squinted his eyes in his 'thinking position.'

'_What did he mean, 'Put my tails to use'?'_ He brought his tails up to his mouth just as his Tou-san had. So what else was he doing wrong.

'_You have to keep it constantly in balance and rotating…'_

The thought entered his mind, but he didn't recognize where it had come from. Wasn't that what his Tou-san had said? Okay, he needed to keep the chakra spinning, but what else?

'…_focus, keep it balanced and contained…'_

He blinked, that was right – he needed to be moving his power in unison, along with keeping the energy from bursting out right. His problem was that he didn't have enough control. Again he scrunched up his eyes and thought wiggling his tails all the while.

He' d been so focused on bringing the energy up to his mouth, he didn't bother to think what his tails were doing. Standing he situated himself again and began to gather chakra. He held it in his mouth for as long as he could until-

"Eeerrr!" he growled and yipped as he was flung backwards again. He must have landed on his head just the right way this time, because the answer hit him as if he had known all along. With a wide grin he got to his feet and glared at an especially thick tree. "Heehee…"

A moment later there was boom and crash, as something exceptionally large toppled in the forest.

Kyuubi not to far off smirked. Birds fled from the trees when an even louder shout came through the forest.

"**YEAH - I GOT IT!"**


	16. Chapter 15 – Human Realm

**AN UPDATE HAS BEEN MADE TO THIS CHAPTER.** It starts at the end where Naruto says, **"Nope – I got my Tou-san!"**

**Oh my gosh** - it's a miracle! The author has finely found the time, (*hack cough* not been lazy *cough*) to update the fanfic. Hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait, and I'll keep this pre-story talk short.

First of all - WOW~

So far **'Naruto no Kitsune'** has recieved

**105 **- Reviews

**19,011** - Hits

**88** - Favorites

**94** - Story Alerts

For me this is just mind boggling, and it's a total honor that you all like this story so much. It's amazing for me to go to my e-mail box and find at least five messages pertaining to the story per-day. Yosh - it makes my day brighter! I hope that I can continue to live up to your expectations. I do not know when the next update will be, or when I'll have time to edit the other chapters so bear with me. *weep*

Right, I said I was going to keep this short. All in all I just want to send a big 'Thank You' to everyone. Finishing this story would probably drag even longer if it wasn't for your support. For all those who reviewed previously - your too cool and I'll pm you as soon as I can. (I like to give feed back to my readers.)

_Thanks for being so great!_

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Human Realm**

_**The Years Pass**_

"But I don't want toooooo…" Naruto whined as his Father grabbed him by the tails. He was in his human form and was being forced down the path from Demon to Human realm. "I don't wanna – you can't make me-"

**_"Kit if you don't stop this instant I will carry you by the scruff again!"_** Kyuubi finely had enough and his nine tails waved threateningly.

"But why do we have to go to the mortal world anyway? I wanna' stay and play with Kenu." Naruto pouted. He didn't _in particularly _want to be carried like a new born kittling – _especially in human form!_ Oh how he missed his soft coat of fur… how could humans live like this? He knew he was complaining far more the unusual, but the idea of walking among the mortal beings frightened him. For some reason he was sure that they would try and hurt him.

He had a lot of dreams like that; dreams where he didn't have his precious tails, and had very little strength. The humans would always be cruel to him. If they didn't hurt him they were ignoring his existence completely. Either way it was lonely and he couldn't think which was worse.

Naruto shut his eyes tight at the memories he forgotten he had, and promptly ran into a wall.

"Gahhh!"

**_"What are you doing kit?"_**

Naruto rubbed his nose, and kicked the wall making stone tremble. Freezing he blushed, it wouldn't do to have the whole rock face collapse on them because he was angry.

"Stupid wall…" he growled then turned to his father. "Why are we going to the human world anyway?"

**_"A bit a fresh air kit…"_**

"I think I like our lands air better. What's so great about going out here anyway?" Naruto grumbled looking at his feet. In the next instant he was enveloped in soft fur and being carried in his Father's tails. He squirmed a bit but then stopped struggling. No matter how much he wanted to act like a big tough demon, he always felt safe and relaxed when his Tou-san held him like this. He cuddled a bit into the warmth.

**_'Such a strange child.'_** Kyuubi gave a small smile shaking his head, and pulling the little boy up in his arms. It had been a total of five years since he and his kit had escaped the Hidden Leaf. Kyuubi hadn't ventured into the human realm since then, and Naruto didn't seem too pleased with the idea of going. The Demon Kind was sure he knew why.

His kit, (no matter that his memories were almost nothing but lucid dreams,) still sensed a deep danger from mankind. Kyuubi had growled at himself thinking back on the rare occasion Naruto had a nightmare, and would curl up sobbing next to him. It was always the same, scary, cruel people always trying to hurt him. He was going to show his kit that he had nothing to fear in such pathetic excuses for existence, but first he had to get the boy out of the demon realm.

**_"You know for some one who says they will gather all the Bijuu, you don't seem very willing. How are you going to find them, if you can't even step outside of your den?"_**

Naruto growled folding his arms, "I'm brave enough!"

**_"Then stop complaining and take a breath."_**

Kyuubi himself breathed deeply, feeling the fresh cool air in his lungs. Yes, this world, so unlike the one he had been trapped in, had always been tempting to wander through. Life was different here, and although thanks to a certain young kit the demon realm had changed, it was still a world of chaos and disorder. In fact Kyuubi didn't know how short, or long, time might have passed in the mortal world since they had left. Time mattered little to a demon since they were immortal, and they hardily payed attention to age. Blood from the past or future, it all tasted the same when it came down to the kill. For all he knew it could be a hundred years since they left, and Konohagakure had fallen… what a pleasant thought, though he would have liked to be the one to do it himself.

Naruto picking up on the clear breeze poked his nose in the air. **_'It smells… so different. Light and – and free almost. Like I've had my tails over my nose my whole life, and now I've finely been able to breathe._**

He cocked his head at the thought as they entered the light outside the tunnel. "Where are we?" he asked looking around curiously.

**_"In one of the Northern forest I would presume."_**

Naruto inched forward finding a small green bug crawling on a rock. He poked it and it flew away. "Aww…"

**_"Well rest here for the day."_** Kyuubi nodded around them.

"But I'm not tired!"

Kyuubi ignored him and changed into his fox form before curling around his tails. Taking care of Naruto was a full time job, and could leave even him exhausted. Right now he just wanted to rest – then he could deal with the kit later.

_"Tou-saaannnn!"_

Kyuubi was already faking sleep when Naruto called his name. The boy huffed. Fine, let him be that way – he would just find his own spot to curl up and nap in.

Kyuubi cracked an eye open to see what his child was doing and was surprised to see him hugging his tails around himself under an opposite tree. Naruto always slept next to him. He tried not to snort when realizing why the boy was doing this. He was annoyed with his Father and this was his form of payback. Kyuubi's lip just twisted into a smile as his eyes closed. He missed his kit's warm form safely next to him.

After a long moment of glancing back at his father numerous times, trying to see his reaction to the rejection, Naruto put his head down to sleep. This was easier said then done though, and he found himself uncomfortable even in his fox form. It was just no use, he wasn't tired. Finely he gave up and glanced at his father again. He could hear the rhythmic sounds of sleep.

Sitting on his haunches he tried to think of what to do, when a sound caught his ear.

_"S-somebody help – please!"_

He cocked his head and began toward the noise. Who ever it was sounded distressed. He turned a corner to see a little girl, maybe two years younger then him, backing away from someone.

"Now, now, little lady, we just want to know where the rest of your caravan is." The man above her sneered.

"L-leave me alone!" she cringed curling back into a tree as he advanced.

Naruto growled. He didn't know what had made him do this – they were humans and this wasn't his fight – but the look in the girls eyes… she was terrified. Making up his mind the little fox lunged.

Naruto bit into the man's left calf, earning him a wail. There was a sharp pain in his gut when he was kicked away. He yipped then whimpered some before raising his tails. At this point, the man had gotten a good look at his attacker and his jaw dropped.

_'A fox – a fox with two tails?'_ He took a step back. He'd heard of such creatures but had never seen one before. He gulped at the thought of fighting a demon. Truth be told the man was a coward – why else had he taken the time interrogate a little girl. He pulled out a kunai to defend himself.

Naruto hesitated, glancing back at the girl. He didn't know why she wouldn't just run – why she still sat there like prey about to be killed. "Run!" he barked at her sending the man in front of him reeling. He was looking around for the voice.

"Got yourself a little friend out there?" the man laughed nervously as he looked around. He hadn't noticed it had been the fox who was talking.

Naruto saw his chance and prepared his attack. Pulling his tails to his mouth and opening his jaws wide, he began to call on his chakra. A moment later, a small beast ball was zooming through the air just missing it's target as he flinched away.

There was fear in the man's eyes and he gulped. No way was he going to fight a demon fox-even if it was nothing but a baby one!

He fled into the trees and was gone, leaving Naruto and the little girl alone.

Naruto sniffed his satisfaction at scaring the monster away.

"T-thank you."

Ears perking he turned to the little female. She'd picked herself up from the ground and was bowing politely to him.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't think I did it for you – I don't like you humans."

The girl cocked her head, taking a few steps toward him while he stepped back. "I'm not going to hurt you." She held out her hand and he gave a small hiss. She just smiled. "Here – I've got some jerky – do you want a piece?"

Naruto sniffed; she indeed had a bit of dried meat in her outstreached hand.

He lifted his head, sitting back primly with eyes closed. "Like I'd ever accept food from a human." His stomach gave a loud growl and he flinched. When he heard a crouching noise he peeked at the girl. She was chewing a bit of meat and still held a piece out toward him. With out thinking much about it, he padded forward and sniffed. It smelled strange but he could tell it was venison.

Quickly, he swiped it from her hand and ran back gulping it down. His licked his chomps cutely as he tried to identify the other flavors. The girl laughed at his antics as he did this. Not being able to help himself he grinned back.

"Got anymore?"

She shook her head. "No, that's all I have left."

He pouted, "Well I'm out'a here…"

"W-wait!" she ran up to him and he jumped back with a yip. "Sorry – didn't mean to scare you–"

"I ain't scared!"

"- but maybe you could help me?" she had that pleading look in her eyes, and now Naruto got the full bar of his own innocent pout. No wonder his father couldn't say no to him…

"I don't help humans."

"B-but I'm lost – and I can't find my mommy!" she started to tear up and he flinched.

"He-hey, what are you doing – don't do that – don't cry –" In a moment he was at her side. Before he knew it she'd enveloped him in a death grip hug. Who knows why, but this made him so surprised that he dropped out of his fox form. "L-let go!" the little blond seven year old struggled. For a moment he'd forgot he was stronger then her, then prided her away easily. She looked completely surprised.

"You're a little boy!"

He growled ears back. "I'm a strong demon!"

This made her giggle again and he blushed deeply.

"It's _true!_"

"Well – well if you're so strong – then tell me where the rest of my camp is!" she teased.

"Alright, I will!" Naruto puffed out his chest defiantly, unknowingly falling for her trick. Circling around her, quickly sniffing the air, he stood back and looked around. "That way!" he pointed a clawed finger. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along the path she'd taken before coming to a halt.

Naruto felt confused. He could have sworn he heard, and smelled a crowd of people, but where were they?

_'An illusion… genjutsu?'_ he stiffened, not know where the word came from but understanding it all the same. He growled, hair standing on end as the little girl parted ways with him. She seemed to disappear like a fog.

He looked around franticly. Were there other humans? Were they watching him?

"Are you coming?" the little girl appeared, just outside the mist where she had vanished before. He shook his head feeling sweat drip down his brow.

"_Aw_ – I have more jerky!"

His ears shot up. Food? Food sounded nice but…

"We got fresh fish and deer too…"

"Umm – um, bring it here!" he pointed at his feet but refusing to move.

She rolled eyes then turned and disapered.

###

"Come on Granny – he's this way!"

"I'm hurrying child, be patient with these old bones."

Naruto stared at them from his place in the trees. So she brought someone with her?

"Something that smells – old." He wrinkled his nose.

"Hey little fox boy, you can come out now." The girl called. When there was no reaction, she opened the basket at her side and waved a hand. "Look at what I brought."

Naruto's eyes grew big. She had more meat and this time it wasn't all dried up. He licked his lips as she coxed him down. A moment later he'd snatched it from her hand, and was tearing it with his teeth. He licked his lips tasting the spices. There was no blood but the meat had warm juicy flavor. He moaned happily – he'd never tasted anything like it before.

"See, I told you Obaa-san." The girl pointed, while the old woman gaped a bit.

"A fox spirit?"

Naruto spun around realizing they were still there. With a growl he guarded his food, and the little girl scowled.

"Demon or not, you should have manners! I'm the one who gave that to you."

He grunted disdainfully then eyed her basket. Cheekily he grinned and with inhuman speed raced forward. He just had a claw around the wood handle, when something caught him around the middle.

"Ahh – what – ?" he struggled under the grip.

"Uff – strong little tike aren't you." The old woman grunted under her strained arms.

"Let me go you old hag – "

With an angry frown she struck him on top of the head. Naruto actually whimpered. "Enough of that; be more polite to your elders."

He grumbled incoherently. How was this old bat so strong anyway? He should have been able to fend her off easily…

"Huh, being out of service hasn't broken this old kunoichi yet."

"Wow granny – I knew you could catch him!"

Naruto wanted to thrash out but something was holding him back. The old lady had already let him go, but something binding him.

"Tsk, you're not going to break my chakra cords so easily – they were specifically designed to hold back demonic energy. Now simmer down a bit pup." She reached for him again. Naruto tired to bite her, and received a flick on the nose with a yip. "None of that! I wanted to thank the being that saved my little Metsure; not be eaten by it."

"Yuck - I'd never eat something as wrinkly as you!"

He ducked another strike and laugh at her. So what if she was a K-kuni-ichi – what ever – he was still faster. Naruto stuck his tongue out.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Childish, why don't you sit down." She motioned with her arm as she was helped the ground herself by Metsure.

Naruto grumbled and Metsure muttered to him. "Better do as she says. No body likes it when Obaa-chan is angry."

He did, and was surprised he could bend his legs. The chakra cord she'd bound him in seemed to ease up a bit.

"Now, what's your name little one?"

"Naruto…" he mumbled then looked up with a sharp glint in his eye. "Naruto no Kitsune – Prince of the Fox Demons!"

The old woman looked taken aback a moment, then chuckled. "Hee, is that so? That's a big title for one so small."

"Eeeerrr – if I wanted too, I could squish an old prune like you in a minute!"

She just rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you could. But then you are still very young, and I am a veteran ninja. Don't judge to quickly on appearance alone."

Naruto pouted. Yeah, he had to admit she was strong. He couldn't seem to get his chakra to break these binds either.

"Alright – alright – just let me go already!" he grumbled.

"If I do will you sit still and have a small meal with us?"

"Yeah – sure what ever lady!"

The jutsu dropped and Naruto thought about running away. That was before Metsure pulled something delicious looking from the basket. Naruto tried to snatch the sandwich in her hands but she pulled it back just in time.

"Say please."

"Pleeeaaaassseeee!"

Metsure nodded her approval and handed the food to him. He ate it merrily. Maybe humans weren't all that bad… there food was really good anyway. They ate in silence for a little bit; Metsure always making sure to share some food with the kitsune, so he wouldn't try to get away. "So, where do you come from Naru-chan?"

"fph-demmoph-remof!" Naruto spoke through a mouth full of food.

"What?"

He gulped. "The Demon Realm!"

"Oh…"

Licking his figures, he saw she wasn't satisfied with the answer and decided to humor her. "It's big and _beautiful_ – I've lived there my whole life – way better then here! But we don't have food like this…" he looked longingly at the now empty basket.

"We? So you're not alone?"

"Nope – I got my Tou-san!"

"Ooohhh…"

Naruto grinned. "We go hunting, and fight other demons sometimes when training! Well, only if they are doing something bad. Tou-san's the king of all demons and has to keep 'em in line! I help a lot too." he rubbed his nose with a finger. "Tou-san and me – we're super powerful."

"So your fathers a fox spirit… who is your mother Naruto?"

Naruto stopped in mid preen, after delicately licking his hand and going rub his ear. "…Uuuhhh, well… I don't know… What's a mother?" he asked confusedly cocking his head. Some how the term sounded familiar, like it was important to him… Oh yeah, that was what Kenu called the vixen that used to take care of him.

Gosh Naruto hadn't seen her for a long time, not since Kenu could live on his own. It always miffed him that the other fox seemed to get bigger faster then him. In fact the pure fox was already quite the aging adult. If it weren't for the lengthy amount of time in the demon world, he'd be middle aged by now. It made Naurto wondered if he himself was going to be stuck as a pup forever. But all this information didn't explain what the word meant to him.

"What do you mean, 'what's a mom?' Everyone has an Okaa-san!" Metsure cried before her grandmother shushed her.

Naruto pouted folding his arms. "I aint got one – all I need is Tou-san!"

"But ya' gotta have a mommy and daddy – doesn't he Baa-chan?" Metsure was determined to be right. The old woman was looking thoughtful.

"Well with spirits, who's to say… but for you, I'm almost positive you must have a must have a mother…"

"Huh? Why?" Naruto questioned. All this talk was making him curious – and why was every it every time she said 'mother', he got a half warm and almost melancholy feeling in his chest?

"I used to protect and speak with many spirits back in my day as a ninja. Our land was one very close to where the immortal and mortal realm touches. I learned how to sense different kinds of presences, human, demon and hanyou. Yours how ever…" The old woman had a wrinkled finger to her chin. She was almost talking to herself now. "Is neither distinctly demon nor human… or is it that it is both? I can sense demon chakra from you but also a hint of humanity. I don't think you are a hanyo, but your mother, it's quit possible she was human…"

Naruto face twisted painfully, hearing this was making his heart hurt but he didn't know why. Finely he settled for anger. "I'm not a human – I'm not like you!" he hissed crouching and backing away. "I'm a demon – and I'm gonna be the best! I'm going to gather all the great Kings like Tou-san, and bring them back to the Demon Realm! Then we won't have to deal with you cruel humans anymore!"

"And who is your father Naruto?" the old grandmother asked patiently, hoping her tone would keep him from running off.

"He's –"

_SNAP!_

Naruto stopped his ears tilting toward the sound. Someone had stepped on a fallen branch nearby. Skittishly he wondered if this had all just been an elaborate trap. Maybe Metsure and the old lady were trying to capture him.

With a growl he crouched, tails down and ears back.

"Well, if it isn't the little brat you went after Kento." A voice said snidely. "For once you may have actually done something right…"

"Phee, let's just ransack this camp and go – I don't want to be the one telling Lord Orochimaru why we were late." A female voice spoke and a group of six appeared.

"G-granny-" Metsure gripped her grandmother's skirts in tight fists. The people in front of them wore mettle forehead protectors, and were carrying weapons…

"Oto nin."


	17. Chapter 16 – I Am a Demon

**(EDITE) Sorry for the inconvenience of double e-mails. I forgot to let you guys know I made an update to chapter 15 - please go look. Thanks.**

**Update!** (Why do I always write that before I say something up here?) Alright so let's get strait to the,

**FEED BACK**

**To Grocamol:** I hope this chapter answers your first question. As for the second; Orochimaru, (aka creepy cross-dressing snake man,) is not available at this moment, due to the fact it's gotten so cold he has frozen his tongue to his katana. ^^; (Good do happen in life!)

**To Kitsune Lover 101:** Heehee, thanks - wow, I've never had a number 1 fan before. *Blushes deep red.* Thank you so much! :D

**Animefan1997:** Aww-thank you so much! Wow, I'm glad my writing is pleasing people. ^ _ ^

**Evci: ** Thank you - I will continue to pump out as much story as I can! X3

**Now for the story.** I have to say, **this chapter is not for the faint of heart.** I'm a little nervous about it, and I'm crossing my fingers that you guys wont hate it. (I'm a pessimist - sue me!) We are going to start moving out of Naruto's cuteness stage, or maybe I should say, 'larger then life KAWAIINESS!' After this he is going to start to grow up, (Eer, I think - see I still need to write the next chapter.)

Naruto has gone through a lot of stages so far, from being a 12 year old genin of the Leaf, to a mere innocent child. The next stage, (not seen in this chapter,) will revolve around him knowing nothing but a demons life, and having his past ambitions collide with these ones off the future. He will be a teenager soon, and I'm hoping to pull off a mischievous trickster, with a hint of something that put others on edge kind of feel. (Yeah, these are just speculations.) So Naru fan girls - get ready! Hahaha. I'm still working out the kinks.

Anyway on with the chapter - and thank you all again for your support! :3

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – I Am a Demon**

"_Oto nin'."_ The old woman hissed. "What do you want here?"

"Just to bring your little group back home with us Baa-chan. Ya' see, the Otokage's got some special experiences – or maybe I should say _experiments_ - in mind for you."

Naruto hissed as a kunai flashed past him. The old woman snatched it out of the air. "Really? You can send him my regards since we'll not be able to make it."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find the time. So just come quietly like the rest of your clan and we'll let you live – with out broken bones!"

Naruto was shaking now… these people – they were dangerous, he could taste it on the air. Nightmares passed through his mind as he backed away. He didn't want to be scorned at; he didn't want them to get close enough to hurt him.

The old woman had set herself in a fighting stance, while put her body between the enemy ninja and the children.

One of them snorted, "Think you can fight us all grandma?"

"Age means little when it comes to knowledge brat. To me you are nothing more then a babe just finishing to sucker." She brought her hands up and performed a hand seal. **"Ninpo ****Undine ****Chēn ****no Jutsu!"** _(Water Nymph Chain Jutsu)_

The air around them dampened as particles of water formed in front of the old woman. Soon the form of a beautiful young girl stood before the attackers. She was completely made out of water. The older woman moved her hands swiftly, and the creature skated through the air in a clear blue rush. Water separated from its self, and rapped around the ninja it could catch.

"Err – this bag of wrinkles isn't playing around Hurumi –"

The first attacking ninja snarled. Yeah he knew, and it was about time they put her in her place.

"Yuri, you're a water style type – show her what it's like to have ones own technique turned against them!"

One of the females on there team nodded, and touched a mark on her hand. The others watched as it began to spread across her body like ripples of liquid.

Naruto hissed, what was that stuff crawling on her skin? It didn't smell normal and it felt… evil. He took another step back sensing similar feelings from the others. _'There all tainted with something, and smell like snake.'_

"Huh, go ahead little one. Let's see how this fight plays out."

The young woman just gave the most blood cold smile Naruto had ever seen. "Very well… **Water Possession Jutsu!"**

It wasn't a moment later that the water binding her allies was gone, and forming around her. "And now **Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"** _(Water Dragon Bullet)_

Five different water serpents shot after the little group. In a blur of movement something had grabbed Naruto around the waist, and they were flying backward. After hitting something with a jolt he struggled to break free from the arms holding him. They went limp almost instantly.

"_Granny!"_

Naruto rolled over from the place he'd fallen on the ground; he could smell blood. Above him sat the old woman. Her head had been cracked against the tree, while her body protected Naruto and Metsure from the oncoming attack. Metsure was crying.

"Shuuhh, it's alright dear…" the elder tried to stand but could barely move. Her body shook with pain and adrenalin.

"W-why?" Naruto asked her after she'd turned to lean against the tree. She just smiled as a trail of blood left her mouth. Naruto was confused. Why had this human sacrificed herself for him?

"Got anything else to say, or are you going to come quietly now?" the male leader said as the old girl pushed herself to her feet.

"Like there is a chance of that…" she coughed up blood. "I'll protect these kids with my life."

"Not much left of that is there?"

"Old hag – what are you doing?" Naruto snarled as she readied herself to fight again. "Get behind me Metsure, you to Naru-kun."

Naruto just growled at her with his ears back, and his tails down between his legs. It was the only the only reason the other ninja hadn't noticed him for what he was yet. All the same he was frightened, but also angry. Who did this lady think she was jumping in and saving him – and taking a blow like that – it was obviously going to kill her! He didn't like humans, and he didn't want one protecting him… it was all so confusing.

"Then shall we begin again?" the water wielder's body was almost completely black.

"Yuri – don't waste your time going into second level!" barked their leader. Of course she wasn't listening. The others were circling the group huddled around the tree, just waiting for the order to grab them all.

By this time Naruto, though scared, was getting royally fed up. He didn't like being ignored – _as a possible threat that is_ – especially by humans who threw there weight around like high demons.

"Hey freaks – yeah you – you guy's smell like old snake skin." Naruto said in a quit yet deadly voice, the anger from before still bubbling up inside of him. He wasn't like these _things; _he was a strong demon prince – not a weak arrogant human! In fact he would prove the old hag how wrong she'd been now. Naruto let off a large amount of killing intent. The shinobi in front of them actually shuddered, along with Metsure and her grandma.

"W-what the heck is that thing?" one of them stuttered, a hand gripping his kunai.

"I thought it was a kid… doesn't look like he's with the caravan though, hair and skins to bright."

"That's right – ugly – and I'm gonna' kill you!" Naruto forced his ears to rise a bit, and his tails to puff up threateningly.

"He's a demon!" hissed one of the other men, and they readied themselves.

"I bet it's that same one that helped the girl earlier – watch him all of you!"

"Yeah, yeah Kento. Leave it to you to get beaten by a little baby."

"Hey –"

There was a swift movement and Kento dropped to the ground. Naruto had one of his kunai in his hand. He ran his tongue over the blade, now already dripping in blood. _**"You should pay more attention to you opponent."**_

'_This kid's not normal…' _the leader realized giving the others looks of, 'stay back until I tell you what to do.'

Yuri, now finishing the transformation to her second level of the curse-seal, looked read to kill. "Huh, Kento was a weakling – let's see how you fair against this! **Odoru Mizu****!**" _(Water Danc!)_ Naruto looked at her misshapen form in discussed. She was like a grey slippery monster... every thing about her was cold wet and moldy.

He just dodged her attack with a fierce snarl. Something primitive and untamable had woken in the little boy. Suddenly this contest wasn't about wining or loosing, but how much blood could be spilt. He bared his teeth viscously and attacked her. The water she tried to use on him turned to nothing but steam as it reached his body. Naruto tore through her arm like it was slime. She jumped back only to reform a new limb as the other dissipated into liquid.

Naruto sputtered a hiss at her, when someone landed a kick on his back. After hitting the ground, he pushed himself up and ripped into the one who attacked him. This one was not so lucky, and was dead before he could trigger his curse mark past the first stage.

Naruto looked sick as he smelled the air. The first mans blood had tasted awful, now the smell was heavy on the breeze. The only ones left standing were the two women and their leader. They'd all entered the second level of transformation.

"Hurumi, this kid could be useful for Orochimaru-sama." The one beside Yuri spoke delicately. The kid was strong, and bringing him back could higher their status with the Snake Sanin.

Yuri spat some blood. Although her arm seemed healed she still retained some damage from the attack. Even now she could feel the kids burning chakra eating at her arm. "I say we kill him – bring his corps back! Let him be studied by Kabuto or something –"

"No." Harumi said raising a clawed hand with mutable shiruken. "He's a goldmine – think of what it would do for us to bring him back. Tomoko, incapacitate him while we strike!"

Naruto felt fire running through his blood. Who were they, to think of him as some sort of prize to be offered? He didn't know why, but just the name 'Orochimaru', made him want to tear somebody's throat out.

He crouched and felt his fury manifest itself in waves. He didn't even notice that, instead of his usual brilliant blue chakra, the power he was radiating was a pure blood red with strikes of gold. It enveloped his body like a bubbling cloak, forming multiple chakra tails behind him. He looked back at them; two of the limbs were natural, while seven had been completely made by the power of Kyuubi.

He grinned, yes this was a gift from his Tou-san, and he was going to use it.

The next attack came from the shiruken which he hadn't dodged. They burned to a crisp as they met the chakra. He giggled.

_This was going to be fun._

Yuri and Hurumi came at him with water and earth techniques. Hurumi even went as far as to try and bury him. What an idiot!

Of course even with his increased power, Naruto had never fought ninja before; not in this life time. He didn't even understand what made their aura become so much stronger, and horrific then it already was. Just as he was shooting out of the earth, something hard and tight had rapped around him. He clawed and bit, scraping his teeth against some kind of mettle. The Sound Nin' above him just held a blank look. Her body now like living mettle, had separated from her hands, putting the boy in lock down; she was already draining his chakra.

'… _Why do I feel like I'm getting weaker? What's she doing…?'_ Naruto still had the cloak around him, but if he didn't do something soon he would run out of energy.

"Hey, Tomoko – share with the rest of will ya'! I want a little pay back after what he did to my arm." Yuri spat, but couldn't come any nearer with out steam rising from her wet skin. It seemed only Tomoko could get close enough to the kitsune with out getting burned.

"A little greedy aren't you?"

"You and your stupid kekkei-genkai …" Yuri said with cold loath. Hurumi was at her side pulling her back by the shoulder.

"Enough!" he ordered, then turned his gaze on the mettle weilder. "Don't drain him to much – just enough to make him unconscious."

"Hai."

So that was it, she was draining his chakra. Well two could play at this game. Naruto smirked innocently up at the blank faced woman.

"What?" she asked.

"**I was just thinking of what a big treat I'm going to give you. I hope you're hungry." **Chakra and killing intent, the likes of which hadn't been seen for thousands of years, was pumped out of his body and drained by the mettle. There was a screech from above.

Heh, no matter how twist a human could make themselves, none could just handle the power of a demon. She was dead before she hit the ground, and the mettle around him broke.

"T-tokomo!" Hurumi choked out, tears were actually running down his face as he went to the body. Naruto ignored him as Yuri came at him again._ 'Heh, she thinks I'm weaker thanks to that little trick… well, I've got more then enough power left for you water bug.'_

He reached out with a chakra, arm catching her around the middle. She sizzled away like water at the bottom of a bubbling cauldron. Naruto threw his head back and roared. It wasn't human and it wasn't like a child. All life in the next hundred miles fled or shuddered in there hiding places.

"T-tokomo…" Hurumi cradled her head in his lap. She was gone… gone! Naruto stood over him, his usual blue eyes blood red and ready to kill.

"Stop – Naruto-kun!" a little voice cried. His ear flickered. A voice, so small and insignificant… He raised his clawed hand above the man's head.

"_STOP!"_

His head snapped in the direction of the scream. Metsure had her fist balled and she was shaking, her grand mother still bleeding heavily, had slipped to the ground eyes half closed.

Naruto just snarled. She was annoying, maybe he should kill her first.

"Don't do this… I know you're a demon but – _but you're being a meanie!_" snot and tears were rolling down her face, and through all the hate, Naruto could sense her sorrow.

"**Get… **_**away.**_**"** He commanded in a harsh tone. It still sounded young, but had the gravely sensation of a predator.

"N-no I gotta' help Baa-san!" she squeaked.

Naruto sniffed the air listening. There was barely a heart beat left to hear. **"She'll be dead soon."**

"No!" sobbed the little girl. The cloak around him disappeared. Naruto walked up to her and bent at the crippled woman's side.

"Yo, Baa-chan, you know you're gonna die, right?"

Her eyes barely flickered up to him. They were already loosing their light. **"What do you think now… **still want to call me a human like you?"There was movement behind him. Naruto spun, clawed hand breaking through ribcage and lung, before exiting out of the figures back. Hurumi choked as he drowned in his own blood. The last breath he had was spent cursing the little demon kitsune. Naruto just pulled his hand back in discussed, and let the body drop. Metsure had a fresh wave of tears flowing, she was terrified. Naruto's narrow eyes took her in, and saw the thin old fingers that rapped around her tiny hand.

"Shuu, little one… The boy is right; I will not walk away from this."

"Granny!" she buried her face into the old woman's chest.

"Tsk, and here I was hoping to die at a ripe old age in a comfortable bed… Metsure, I am so sorry for all the blood shed you've had to witness. My poor little girl."

Naruto crouched next to them, and Metsure cringed back. He didn't let it faze him.

"To answer your question, Naruto-kun… I see how very much of a demon you are…" she raised a hand and touched his chest with a figure. "But there is also a light in your heart…" she coughed and blood spilled again.

"Huh… not for you…" he said softly his eyes drifting a bit. She really was a stupid old fool... she should have saved her last breath. Metsure felt hollow as she sensed her grandmother's spirit drift away. She was crying again, it reminded Naruto of something long ago; a scream he had felt in his own heart. He raised her up to her feet, and she didn't bother to struggle.

"_**I'm going to take all the pain away now…"**_ he whispered in her ear, she would have shivered if she didn't feel so empty inside.

Something soft touched the top of Metsure's forehead. The last thing she saw before the darkness took her, were two deep shimmering blue eyes.

###

"…tsure… Metsure wake up…" a gentle touch on her face.

She blinked, "Huh…?" wasn't she supposed to be…? _"Obaa-chan!" _she cried. Her voice was horse, and barely coming above a whisper. The woman above, one of her clan members frowned sadly.

"Metsure, how do you feel?"

"…Na – Naru…" she coughed blinking. That boy, he had said he was going to take the pain away… She thought she was dead. But the stiffness from lying on the ground, told her just how alive she was. "The kitsune…" she mumbled as her eyes drifted closed. She still felt so weak. "…prince…"

###

Naruto watched the party of humans below from a spot in the trees. It had been easy to free them. It seemed that the jutsu holding them prisoner dispelled when the Oto shinobi died. He'd made sure to get some of their attention and lead them to Metsure and the old woman's body. None were ninja, so it was easy enough to fool them, even if they were scared and suspicious. He just made enough movement, and sound through the trees to get them to follow after him.

With that kiss one Metsure's forehead, he had done his best to erase the memories from her mind. It seemed she still remembered him though… it wouldn't matter, by the time she awoke, the battle would be nothing but a loose nightmare and he would have been forgotten. Dropping from the tree he reverted to fox form. The movement started one of the caravan members, and he caught sight of the kit.

"Huh…?" he blinked and the beast was gone. Scratching the back of his head he looked confused.

"What's wrong Ruruki?"

"I thought I saw a fox."

The woman, now with the girl's body in her arms, turned to look at him. Her eyes were a bit wide.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"It's just..." she glanced down at the girl. "She said… there was a 'kitsune prince' here."

"A spirit of the forest?" another woman supplied as everyone looked at the carnage. They knew that the old wise woman had been a powerful ninja once, but to take out a band of Oto nin' by herself was an unbelievable feat. They also knew her abilities reflected mostly around water, while this clearing looked scorch in places.

"A Fox Spirit protected Metsure?" the woman looked down at the child in her arms. There was a smear of blood across her forehead, but no injuries on her. Wiping the blood away, she saw a tiny mark beneath its place; a little orange swirl that slowly faded to black before disappearing completely. Something had touched this girl and saved her from death, of that she was certain. She hugged the child close to her, while little pools of tears formed in her eyes and murmured, "Arigato …"

###

Kyuubi watched the entire seen from the shadows. It had taken all his being not to lung out and protect his kit. He could tell Naruto was scared when the shinobi finely decided to strike. **'How easy it would be just to kill them all.'** That was when the old one had protected the human girl and his child. The look Naruto wore as he stared back at her mirrored the Nine-Tails own feelings, and more. Not a moment later the shock had melted into anger. Familiar killing intent filled the air as his son's eyes and claws sharpened. Before he could blink one of the shinobi was already killed, with his kit holding a kunai t his lips.

"**You should pay more attention to you opponent."**

Kyuubi's gaze narrowed intensely as he realized what was happening. Naruto was running purely off of demon instinct, and it was coming in killer waves. His lip turned up in a murderous smile. These foolish humans didn't know what they had stumbled upon.

Then he had smelled it. The sent of misshapen twisted blood. Kyuubi growled low. These were no ordinary mortals. Something had poisoned them giving them strength. He now understood what his son had meant by the smell of snake being on the air. He'd smelled that sent somewhere before, long ago in a forest humans thought of as death. _**'Orochimaru…'**_

"He's a goldmine – think of what it would do for us to bring him back. Tomoko, incapacitate him while we strike!"

The Demon King had heard enough, and was ready to finish this himself when another sense stopped him. He turned to the source of power, stare widening as he saw his sons brilliant eyes bleed red. The killer instinct was so thick on the air it was a wonder the shinobi could still breathe.

Red chakra surrounded his kit and he saw the tails emerge, something Kyuubi did not expect. Only a Jinjuriki had ever used a demons cloak. It seemed his son had inherited more from him then he had realized. Residues of his chakra left untapped were now exploding in the boy. A hint of evil filled the clearing, one that Kyuubi had felt only once in another life time; this was the hatred of the Jūbi, the Ten-Tailed Demon Spirit of old.

And then his kit smiled. A beautiful, feral, untamable, smile…

The fight didn't last long after that, and soon the ninja were all dead. Naruto crouched next to the old woman.

"**What do you think now… **still want to call me a human like you?" The red and gold aura had disappeared, and his eyes had turned blue again.

'**So that's what this burning anger was all about...'**

"… there is also a light in your heart…" The woman had touched his chest with a finger, and Naruto cringed, eye's averting for a moment.

"…huh… not for you."

He didn't see the old woman's soft smile.

Kyuubi sense as the human died. The young kitsune then took in the form of the sobbing girl, and he wondered what he would do next. Naruto lifted her to her feet, and Kyuubi just barely heard him whisper, **"I'm going to take all the pain away now…"**

He watched as the child's bloodstained lips brushed her forehead, and he preformed an ancient spell. The little boy caught her in his arms as she fainted, and then looked around analytically. Kyuubi knew he hadn't killed her, and now stayed still watching out of curiosity. He followed his son silently as he led the freed humans back to the battles clearing. Soon the little girl was in the arms of another human. He turned to go after Naruto left. The kit had only accidently allowed himself to be seen once. Once was all the mortals needed. Kyuubi snorted as he heard the awe in their voices.

"… A Fox Spirit…?"

"… Arigoto…"

###

Kyuubi followed the sent of his kit, finding him cleaning himself at a nearby spring.

"_**You spared her."**_

Naruto stopped the delicate licking of his tails, sitting up strait and alert. When he saw it was his father he relaxed.

"Huh?"

"_**The human offspring."**_

"Oh," Naruto shrugged his little fox shoulders. "Yeah, she was…" he wrinkled his nose trying to find the word. "… nice…"

Kyuubi waited for any other explanations, but none came. Something about the statement made him feel strange though, almost relieved. Relief for the human? No. Relief that his kit, though now demon, was still that same pure soul he had been sealed in all those years ago.

Naruto yawned and stretched, shaking the dampness from his fur. "Tou-san… I'm tired now." He said groggily going up to the great fox, and huddling into him for warmth. Kyuubi licked some of the missed blood from his head. Naruto purred, but there was a sad hint to it.

"_**What's wrong kit?"**_

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing…" Kyuubi sensed that it was not nothing, but let him continue. "… Tou-san, I think I know how I can get strong now."

"Oh?"

Naruto yawned again and curled up into Kyuubi's fur. "Hai… and soon, I'm gonna' be powerful like you…"

Kyuubi eyed the bushy third addition to his kit's tails. He lowered his head to the already sleeping little kitsune.

"_**Yes Naruto, I think you will."**_

_**

* * *

**_**Alright - should I have given Naruto his third tail so soon? You tell me - readers input is invaluable.**

**On a side note, I find it extremely interesting that Naruto has gone from arguing with Kyuubi about being human, to arguing with humans to prove he's a demon.**_  
_


	18. Chapter 17  Mt Myouboku

**Phew, it's been a while.** Once again, sorry I haven't updated for a bit. I'd like to say I was busy, but really I think I just needed a little break from the story. I hope you guys like this new chapter, don't worry Naruto will be back in Konoha soon and then the real drama will commence. By the way, I'd like to note that this will be a NarutoxHinata Fic. I like the pairing and for those who don't - well, sorry... It's not that I don't like other pairings like NaruSaku, I just think Hinata is really cute and I can do a lot with her character. (She reminds me of myself sometimes, though I can also be loud and boisterous like Naruto - does that make any sense? Don't worry, romance shouldn't take up the whole story line - there is a lot of Team 7 friendship angles I want to fit in.)

Anyway on with the,

**FEED BACK**

**lilanimefan247: ** Thank you for the complements! Naruto should be meeting up with everyone else in the next chapter or the one after. Most likely the next though.

**MariKatzuki:** I was always impatient as a kid to write fight scenes in my stories - though they are hard to create. Thank you for your review and kind words.

**I love cute things: **Well as far as I can say for Naruto's chakra (is that what KI is?) not being recognized. No one else showed up because the five Ninja that were sent was all Orochimaru need to capture the caravan. They all had curse marks and such so that made them powerful enough in my mind, and the caravan had no other ninja then the wise woman.

**Echo Uchiha:** Thanks - you are awesome too! :D

**Keeper of Storms: **Thanks - I will do my best!

**Black Ace 0: **Here is an update - I hope you enjoy! :)

**WolfCoyote: **Only time will tell what Naruto chooses. Thank you for your review - glad you like the story!

**Kitsune Lover 101:** You are to kind my friend but I'm so happy you love this story so much. Yes, Naru-chan was so exhausted last chapter he barely noticed he new tail. Of course you can just image he was ecstatic when he woke up! Heehee!

**Ninja: ** Thank you - I will check out this anime it sounds interesting! Thank you for your recomendation. ^_^

**ScareFace1000:** I'm glad I've gotten a lot of positive feed back on Naruto's third tail - phew I was a bit worried! Thank you for reading my story and reviewing - and of course for the positive feedback!

I can't wait to hear what people review, tell me if you like this chapter - I get the feeling there might be loopholes in the plot that I'm missing. (Or maybe I'm just being a worry wart.)

Fans and readers - you are amazing and I'm so happy for those who have stayed along the way of this story.

Jya ne! :3

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**

**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Mt. Myouboku**

Naruto grin from a perch on one of the large green leaves that covered Mt. Myouboku. It had been a long time since he'd tormented something other then humans, and the Sage Toads of this region looked like so much fun to mess with. He snickered, _'Who ever heard of Toads that could be Sages?'_

Creeping forward he bent his head down to look at the forms underneath him. He's eyes still shown a bit at how big these creatures got! If he hadn't had a bad experience eating a toad as a child, he might have thought about hunting one of them.

'_Hee, just look at that fat yellow one there.' _He had to suppress a giggle. He'd found his way to this place through on of the demon realms hidden gates.

'_It's almost like fate. Some deity of chaos must be on my side today.'_

He rubbed his hands together. "Alright… what trick should I pull on them?"

"Perhaps you should turn them pink with yellow polka dots…"

"Hee, yeah, that would be fun. But I'm not sure what kind of spell to use for…" Naruto's tails bristled as he looked behind him. The toad watching him was old, but smaller then the rest. "Oh, crap…"

"You think so?"

Naruto tried to leap to another large leaf, but was stopped by a dry warty hand rapping around his ankle.

"Not so fast young one, I'm especially curious about you."

"Let me go you old fart before I eat you for lunch!" the kitsune boy tried to scare him, but it did little to faze the old toad. From bellow the other two amphibians looked up. One of them, mostly burnt orange with dark-blue markings, wrinkled his brow.

"What's wrong brother? Who's that yelling?" The seconded, a fat yellow toad with gold-orange markings asked.

"I don't know – sounded familiar though, a lot like –"

There was a crash in the greenery near them making Gamakichi and Gamatatsu turn their head sharply. Gamakichi being the more outgoing of the two immediately followed the sound, hopping into the mossy brush.

"Ouch – who the heck are –"

There was a loud sound of rustling, and suddenly the toad hopped back out into the open.

"Freaky frog brained – "

"Hey who are you calling a frog brain!" identical to the toad that just came out was another Gamakichi. His yellow companion looked confused.

"Brother, did you learn a new technique?" he asked while cocking his head between the two toads.

"What no –"

"Don't listen to that guy – he's an imposter!"

"_ME! _You're the one who fell on my face you little –"

There was some chuckling, and all three boys looked up to see an old toad watching them.

"Fukasaku –jiji!" Gamatatsu said cheerily hopping over where the old toad patted his head. "Has brother learned a new jutsu from you?"

"I'm afraid not, it seems we had a little trickster in our presence."

One of the Gamakichi's twitched with a small vein budging. "Come on Gama-chan it's obviously me!" he cried pointing an accusing webbed finger at the form next to him. The toad just rolled his eyes.

"See how desperate he's acting? You know I'm your big brother!"

Gamatatsu had big confused tears in his eyes. "I – I don't know – you!" he whined pointing to the toad on his left.

"Ha – see I knew you'd pick –"

The seconded Gamakichi had fire in his eyes, and began performing hand seals. Sucking in a deep breath he croaked. **"Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Surprisingly the other Gamakichi didn't even have time to evade, and was blown backward with incredible force. He slammed into a green spire with a crack.

"Going a bit far aren't you Gama-kun?" Fukasaku rubbed his chin.

"Hnph." The toad snorted as his brother hopped up to him happily.

There was a groan as the smoke cleared, and the form of something relatively human came into view. Naruto growled as he shook his golden head. That was a powerful fire attack – and who the heck would have guessed a toad – _**a toad**_ – would have an affinity with fire chakra! He was about to get to his feet and chew the little brat out, when the same toad said in a surprised tone, _"Naruto?"_

The kitsune looked up confusedly, his ears cocked. Instead of asking how the toad knew his name he just said, "Who wants to know?"

The toad brother turned hard faced and snapped, "You little brat – what are you doing here playing pranks! It's been three years – have you forgot your summons already?" he wanted to put the boy in the head lock of a life time. What stopped him was the blond backing up on all fours and snarling at him, his tails raised high – wait a minute – _tails_?

"Hey, I may have just been playing a minute ago wart face, but I'd be happy to sink my claws in you any day!" Naruto threatened hair rising.

"Stop joking around you little pipsqueak! I'm a lot bigger then you now, so don't make me –"

"Hah, what cha' gonna' do – sit on me?" Naruto taunted. He knew he was in a bit of trouble, but this was one of his favorite parts of his game. He wondered how far he could get under the toads skin before he had to make a break for it.

"Why you little baka –"

Naruto stuck his tongue out as Gamakichi lunged. He was immediately stopped by Fukasaku. The kitsune demon was slightly impressed. That old frog was pretty strong, even stronger then that old bat who'd tried to protect him all those years ago. Naruto grinned, maybe playing pranks wasn't the only thing he could do here.

"Hey, gramps you're pretty tough – what to fight?" Naruto felt excitement bubbling in his gut. It had been a while since he had a powerful opponent to go up against.

Fukasaku just sighed ignoring him, turning to the young toad beside him. "You know this boy?"

"Yeah, haven't seen him in a long time though – he has a summons contract with us."

The old toad looked back at the kitsune with his bushy white eyebrows pulled together. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how a toad could have hair in the first place. It took him a moment to figure out they were still talking about him.

"Phee, I've never seem you freaks in my life." He snorted. "Now come on geezer – I haven't got all day!" his claws sharpened as he dug them into the earth, demon instincts kicking in. He wanted to start playing in some blood. _'They aren't like the others though… maybe I shouldn't kill him… I mean…'_

There was a sharp movement to his left and he had to dodge out of the way of the strike. The spike of power that radiated through the air enthralled him. He grinned showing sharp teeth. The toad just looked at him calmly and he pouted. What was he waiting for? Then the pain hit him throwing him backward.

He gripped his stomach painfully. The old guy hadn't even touched him – so where had that come from? Could it be that his strikes were so powerful he didn't even have to hit his target? Somehow he was glad the punch hadn't hit him dead on.

Spitting some blood out of his mouth he grinned. "You're really strong… Hee, strong enough maybe defeating you would earn me another tail."

"Cockiness will get you no where young one."

"Yeah? It's been going pretty well for me so far." Naruto began to shift forms, and what stood in front of them was a medium size fox. His ears and paws were large indicating he was still young, but that didn't matter. What he lacked in size he more then made up in power. Raising his tails forward he began gathering and condensing chakra in his mouth.

"Bijūdama?" _(Tailed Beast Ball)_ Fukasaku barely had time to grab the two young toads and leap to safety. What was left when they landed on some far off foliage above was nothing but a giant crater.

Naruto looked around irritably. _'Is that it?'_

There was the sound of movement through the air.

'_Not quit.'_

He lunged from the sudden wind attack from behind. Turning on his heals when he landed clouds of dirt followed him as he slid. He growled at the white haired toad who showed little emotion. This guy was no push over, and even if he wasn't as old as his Tou-san, he was defiantly more experienced in years then Naruto.

"Are we finished here?" Fukasau asked patiently.

"**Not a chance!"** the fox demon yelled at him fiercely, and lunged a frontal attack.

Shaking his head the toad merely took in a deep breath.

"**Senpō: Kawazu Naki!"** _(Sage Art: Frog Call)_

The sound that hit Naruto was deafening, and even sent him flying backward. He hissed in pain trying to cover his ears with his paws, but couldn't even stay on his feet. Wearily he dropped to the ground, and looked up at the calm yellow eyes of his opponent. With a snarl he snapped his jaws trying to bite. It did him little good.

"That will be enough of that, I think." Fukasaku grabbed his jaw and clamed it shut. The whimper that escaped Naruto made him even angrier, but he couldn't think on it since there was a sudden pressure at the base of his neck, and his vision darkened.

###

"Are you sure this is Jiraiya-boy's student?" a voice almost out of the fox-boy's hearing rang spoke.

"There's no doubt, that's the little gaki alright." A much more gravely voice rumbled. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he smelled the sent of strong ash and tobacco. "I don't understand the ears and tails though. Also he doesn't seem to have aged a day past thirteen… Perhaps he's merged with Kyuubi…?"

"Look's like he's waking up." Eeerrr… that was the voice of the little frog face who'd hit him with that fire jutsu!

Naruto sat up and snarled, lashing out with his claws. The toads surrounding him immediately gave him space. Still suffering from Fukasaku's paralyses jutsu, he began to stumble backward. When one of the toads tried to approach him, he hissed couching down on all fours. Seeing his tan furless hands he became even more wary. He was in his human state again – had he reverted while unconscious?

"Easy Naruto, what's wrong with you?" the toad who had stepped forward, Gakamichi he remembered, snapped at him while his voice lingered with unsettlement.

"Shut up! How do you know my name?" Naruto glared violently, eye's darting like a cornered animal.

"How do we –? Come on Naruto – it's me! I know it's been three years but you ought to remember –"

Naruto didn't give him time to finish. For once he wanted out of a bad situation, and tried to sprint past the toad so he could find somewhere to plan, and recollect himself. He didn't get very far as an enormous foot pinned him to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Stop squirming brat!"

"What the heck is this thing?" Naruto cried struggling underneath the large webbed foot. A giant toad looming over him, his crimson lips pressed to a giant pipe. Naruto continued to bite and claw at him mercilessly and he grimaced.

"Gaki – if you don't stop I'll crush you!"

Naruto spat the amphibian's blood back at him. "Go ahead, but I'm warning you now; do that and the King of the Bijuu will wipe you, and this stupid mountain out of existence!" Gamabunta just blew smoke in his face, causing his eyes to burn.

"King of the Bijuu, eeh? You're always full of surprises."

"Stop talking like you know me, and let go!" Naruto hissed furiously. Why couldn't he do anything against these frogs? He was powerful and if he hadn't been so cocky he could have taken down that old geezer – he was sure! But now it felt like his power was pent up and he couldn't reach his full potential.

"Don't bother gathering chakra just yet kid. Since we don't know what state your mind is in, I took the liberty of putting a seal on you."

"A seal!" Naruto hissed. So they were the reason he couldn't gather more then a fraction of chakra – well a fraction was all he needed. Eye's glowing he smirked. _'I may not be able to escape just yet, but I can still give some pay back!' _There was a sudden sharp intake of breath from above and his grin spread. Still the toad held him down.

"Think you're pretty smart using wind like that do you?" Gamabunta hissed down as a bit of blood seeped through his webbed fingers. Naruto just kept baring his teeth keenly. He'd managed to call enough wind element to grind back and forth, making the air sharp enough to cut flesh. Gamabunta continued, "But I'd say that's about as much chakra as you can expend at this point, am I right?" He bent low and blew a bit more smoke in the kitsune's face. This made Naruto's expession darken, a testament to the truth in his words. "Now tell me what happened to you. What do you mean by _King of the Bijuu_?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!"

"My Tou-san will come here, and kick your butt you stupid toad-and I'll help him when this seal wears off!" The was a long pause of silence.

"I thought Naruto was an orphan." Gamakichi thought out load. He'd been stunned that Naruto had been able to do any damage to his father. As he observed his old friend, he came to the realization that this wasn't the same Naruto he had known.

Naruto's ears went back and he looked away from them. "Shut up…"

"Who's this father your speaking of child?" Fukasaku, sensing a tender subject, asked delicately.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune – Demon Fox of the Nine-Tails!" he stated while baring his teeth yet again. He wanted them to know that they had made a dangerous enemy.

Fukasaku looked up at Gamabunta who sighed deeply. He'd thought as much, but was hard with coming to terms believing it. Pulling his hand back a bit he moved the orange kimono from Naruto's stomach. He would have told the boy to gather chakra to his abdomen, but stopped when he saw the light scare adorning his stomach.

"He – let me go – ya' creepy pervert!"

"Shut up brat! This – this is not his normal seal, in fact it doesn't seem to be sealing anything at all." The Toad looked over to his elder whose eyes were just as wide.

Naruto hissed, freeing one hand and pulling the fabric back over his skin. "It's a scare – a reminder!" Naruto snarled at him.

"A reminder? A reminder for what?"

"That humans can't be trusted – that they're cruel unjust creatures that shouldn't even be allowed to live! It's to remind me what they did to both Tou-san and I before he saved me!" he didn't mean for all this to spill out, his emotions were just running away with him, and he had to force tears back. He hadn't cried for a long time now, and he wasn't going to start again any time soon.

"Saved you? What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I don't have to answer anything!"

"_Eeerrr – listen here you little brat – "_

"Very well, Gamabunta leave the boy be." Fukasaku said, though his voice wasn't commanding it was an order all the same. He motioned for Gamabunta to let the fox-child up, and he did as he was told. Naruto didn't even bother to try and escape, he knew he was trapped and needed to wait for the right opportunity to get away.

"You will be staying here for a bit Naruto-kun." After addressing the kitsune, the old toad looked to the other individuals with him. "I want to get in contact with Jeraiya-boy before too long, and settle this predicament."

"Hai, but it's said he's on an important mission right now, and can't be disturbed for another week at least."

"More important then the one he's been on for the past three years… I wonder…"

"I'll send a message out to him in case he doesn't summon one of us." Gamabunta nodded, and began to walk away to look for one of his servants.

Fukasaku nodded his agreement. "As for now, Naruto will be bunking with you and Gamatatsu, Gamakichi." He nodded toward the two other toads. The younger of the two still looked confused at the whole predicament, while his older brother just grimaced.

"Yes sir…"

"Huh, there's no way I'm sharing a den with a couple of frogs." Naruto pouted defiantly.

"Toads idiot – we're toads! Now shut up and come on!"

Fukasaku motioned with his eyes to follow the two other boys. Naruto glared at him but did as he was told. He was in no position to argue. He could only hope that his father would notice his disappearance soon and come to find him. There was little chance this would happen soon though, as Naruto had come to disappearing for months at a time, on his own small escapades of chaos. Hee, the humans had even started to call him the fox prince, though they didn't know how much that name implied. They thought he was protecting them, like some kind of guardian spirit… He'd laughed the first time he'd heard. It was funny, kill a couple of humans nobody liked and you were suddenly some kind of hero, but show your true form to any and they were terrified of you like a monster.

He grinned. _'Well let them think that, and while I'm here, I'll show these toads just what a misfortunate trickster the Fox Prince can be.'_


	19. Help Reboot NnK

**Hey guys, wow it's been a loooonnnnnggggg time. I've been gone what, a year now (something I told myself I wouldn't do.) shame on me. As I said in my previous post I started my first year of college last April, and man - was it a life changer! I went from doing next to nothing all day to doing EVERYTHING everyday, and in that mess, poor Naruto no Kitsune took a brutal hit. Once again I'd like to offer my utmost apologies. You guys have been so patient - you deserve a reward for being such dedicated fans. I really want to reboot the story again, my problem is, I haven't thought much about where the plot will go from here, and what I had written got erase from a accident with my flash drive. (don't hoola hoop in-doors kids) Anyway in short, I need you guys help. Tell me what you especially like about the story, and what you might want to see in the future. What get's you pumped about the Naruto fandom? Any ideas will help, though I may not use them I'm sure they will kick off the inspiration that I'm lacking.**

**Alright, that's all the spiel I'm gonna lay on ya' this time guys, and for a present, here are a couple of drabbles. I refined the second just for you. (Well exempt the beginning, I'm still working on that. If I finish I'll put it in my archive as a one shot. I think it has potential as a future story too.)**

**Oh and since everyone seems to always be dong disclaimers. (Is that mandatory on the site?) I do not own Naruto. I do however claim the story 'ideas' that I've made up while using the character in the series.)**

* * *

**Drabble 1**

** (because I have no tittle, blah...)**

_Team 7 us on a mission and when there senses gone the client (a previous resident of Konoha) slaps Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke try to defend him._

"You can't go treating people like that!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to get to the boy on the ground.

"You're right, it would be wrong to treat a human being this way; fortunatly this thing isn't." Koroku sneered. "This is the reason I left that stupid village – how could the Hokage let that thing live!"

"Tch, you're getting annoying, maybe we should shut you up."

"N-no, Sasuke." Naruto picked himself up from the ground. "It's not his fault… let's just finish the mission."

"But Naru-"

"hn, it doesn't matter, Kakashi will be back any second to-"

"No!" Naruto almost snarled as he turned to face them, he had a broken pleading look they had never seen before. "Sensei doesn't need to know anything about this, let's just forget about it… right old man?" he turned back to their client.

Koroku just grunted, "If you think I'm going to let a de-"

"What's this, you're not fighting with our employer again are you Naruto?" Kakashi appeared and put a hand on Koroku's shoulder but there was an underlining of tension.

"Hiroku-san, I think we need to talk." And with that the senior ninja led him away.

Naruto rubbed his bruised cheek smearing blood from his busted lip.

"Uh, hey Naruto – let me help bandage that for you." Sakura gestured but his just shrugged her off.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan… It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it looks and I'm a fast healer." He added with a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle, he didn't let them open for fear she would notice the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Dobe."

"…" Naruto paused, face still frozen.

"Let her fix your face."

**Sasuke Nii-san**

_(A story set in a univiers where Saske is a sixteen year old ambu in training and Naruto is around 8 or 9 and still in the academy. This is sometime after Sasuke and Naruto have met and the Uchiha has Naruto by his shirt collar. (I haven't figured out why yet.)_

"Let me go – you think you can treat me like some kid-"

"Tch."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the condescending noise waiting for further response. "Huh – that's all you've got to say – you teme!"

"Will you just be quite… I brought you some food."

"Huh… ooohhh…" Naruto sniffed the small brown bag feeling his mouth water.

"I-is that dango?"

"Good grief you are a handful… yeah here." Sasuke let his grip on the boys shirt collar go and held a stick with the colorful sweet dumplings infront of him. Naruto reached out a hand before pausing. After a moment longer Sasuke began to get irritated. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

"I-it's just-"

Sasuke sighed and popped on of the sweets in his mouth with a grimace. "See, there fine. Just take one."

"B-but what if-"

A moment later the teenager bent down and popped one of the sweet in the small boys mouth.

"What are – oomph- mmm…" Naruto's eyes suddenly sparkled with delight. "D'ish ish 'ood!"

"Don't talk with you mouth full, and that was the point… you look half starved as it is. Who takes care of you anyway?"

Naruto stopped before taking a bit of the next sweet roll, his body frozen in motion.

Sasuke waited for an answer though he was loosing patience. He was about to say 'never mind' when Naruto spoke in a quite voice.

"…nobody. "

Sasuke's mouth shut immediately and he stared down intensely at the little boy before him. A street orphan – in Konoha? Well that would explain the state of his health, but that didn't tell him how he went to the ninja academy.

"…No one wants a mon… something like me."

###

This was it, Uchiha-teme would know what he was now and hate him like the rest of the village. Naruto felt his lip tremble at the thought. His first friend and he would leave him alone again.

"Something like you?" there was a cold air of questioning to the Uchiha's voice and Naruto's trembling increased to the rest of his body. Just as Sasuke was about to reach out to him he stumbled back, scraping his ankle on the hard ground. Fear pulsed though him – it was true – now that Sasuke knew what he was he wanted to hurt him. He had to get away before it was to late.

###

Ninja do not show their emotions, and the best live that way both on and off the battlefield. As for Uchiha Sasuke he was one of the elite, a natural born shinobi with an exterior of cold steal. The very idea of him cracking a smile, or showing compassion freely was unthinkable. There hadn't even been an arrogant smirk on his face since he left his genin days.

So it was as much a surprise to the chibi before him, as it was disconcerting for himself, when he rested a gentle hand on the boy's dirty blond head.

###

Naruto wasn't prepared for the soft weight of a hand on his head, though it didn't stop him from trembling even further. Nothing like this had ever happened before, was this some kind of trick? Was the Uchiha playing with him? Maybe he was trying to put him off guard before his struck-

"You're shivering. Come on, a little bit of dango wouldn't suffice even a chibi like you on an evening like this."

Naruto stopped shaking a moment as the dark eyes of the Uchiha peered at him from past his blond bangs. Sasuke had crouched to be at eye level with him, and there was nothing of hatred in his eyes at all; they were just cool, like dark stones.

Though some may have found the chilling look in them a sign to back away, or even fear, Naruto just stared in wonder. No one had ever been so close and looked at him with eyes that weren't full of hate and anger. And unlike most people, he didn't even notice the emotionlessness in them. In fact he welcomed it like a relief from pain.

Before he could say anything the dark haired bay turned around, still crouching, and made a motion with his hand.

Naruto stared at him blankly and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Get on. I'm sure your foot probably hurts from that ridicules fall. I don't want to have to wait for you limping behind."

"…but."

"Hurry up before my knees get stiff."

With one last hesitation Naruto scrabbled up on the older boys back like he'd seen some children do with their parents. Sasuke rose, and with a grunt of satisfaction, began a steady walk back to his home. Not long after he felt Naruto relaxes and rest his head on his right shoulder. If anyone had been looking closely they may have seen a small smirk at the corner of the Uchiha's mouth. But then again, it was probably a trick of the light.

* * *

**Go ahead and tell me what you think, and sorry for the awful spelling/grammar and general OOCness (if any). I have to say I'm probably a bit (lot) rusty. I haven't gotten to do much writing and have been focusing a lot of my time on Art the past year.**

**Again, don't forget to PM or comment on the story with your ideas, and I will do my best to deliver the next chapter. You guys are great fans and I truly appreciate your support!**

**-TheNineTailedKitsune**


End file.
